Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Ash, Iris, and Cilan come home to Kanto from Unova... little did they know that instead of having a celebration with friends, Dregon, a villain that tried to destroy the world comes back to finish the job. Ash and his friends must master the power of the elements to destroy Dregon before he destroys the planet. Book 1, Chapter 15 up! I'm back and ready to write more! Reviews please
1. The Start of a New Journey

A/N: Yeah, I just thought of this. So, this is the story of Ash and his friends. However, it's not how you think. I hope you enjoy!

Note: Spoilers for the Isshu Region. When more of Black and White reveals translations, I may change the names of the Pokémon and such. I don't know what Ash carried so far. It's a little side note.

DISCLAIMER: Pokémon is part of the Pokémon Company. That's all…

**BOOK I: KANTO**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Journey**

_A long time ago in the Pokémon World, there was a Pokémon named Arceus._

_Arceus had peace and order in the world. However, Count Dregon, a warrior with power and might decided to attack the Pokémon World with his new army of drones to destroy the planet. Arceus stopped them at the top of Mt. Coronet and he closed his eyes, using the seventeen elements. The elements sealed Count Dregon at the bottom of the ocean near the Seafoam Islands, never to return. _

_However, something caused his return._

* * *

It was bright and sunny in the region of Kanto as the winds were calm. A green plane was touching down on the ground from the Isshu Region. The speed was slowing down as the plane came to a stop. The door swung open. Three trainers were walking out of the plane, on to the platform. One trainer was wearing a red and white cap with a blue Poké Ball on it. He was wearing a white and blue sweat-jacket with a green t-shirt underneath with black jeans and red shoes. His Pikachu was on his head, smiling. Behind him, two other trainers were behind him. One was a male. He had green hair and greenish eyes. He wore a white dress shirt and a black vest with a green tie. He had black pants and dress shoes. Next to him, there was a female. She had a brown skin complexion compared to the others and she was wearing a yellowish dress with a pink trim around her neck and arm sleeves. She also had a pink skirt with a bow tie to the right. She had white pants with yellow trim and she had white shoes with pink and yellow on them. Her hair was purple and she had two yellow scrunchies on either side of her hair. The three trainers were relieved to arrive in Pallet Town. It was time that they caught a break after their travels in Isshu.

Walking on the beautiful path, they noticed the grass swaying back and forth with a couple of wild Rattata rushing around. Iris, the girl trainer, was amazed to see the Kanto Pokémon, for as she told Ash when he first arrived in Isshu, chances of seeing Pokémon from the other regions were scarce. But, it wasn't just Iris who was amazed. Dent was also intrigued to see them. The gym leader of Sanyou City was eyeing the Rattata, watching as the group was huddling around the grass.

"Aw, that's so beautiful," said Iris, "Kibago, what do you think?"

Out of her hair, a greenish-colored Pokémon with tusks and nostrils smiled as he looked at the Rattata. His eyes were gleaming with red as he jumped up to get a closer look. However, the Rattata turned around, aghast at what they saw and ran away. Iris's expression was priceless as she turned to Ash. Ash sighed, "I guess they never saw Isshu Pokémon before."

Dent nodded, "Well, at least we got to see another Kanto Pokémon."

Ash nodded, "Yep. Anyway, come with me. My house is over this way."

The three trainers kept walking along the path, seeing houses with colored roofs on either side. They got to a house that was white with a red roof on top. It had a white picket fence surrounding it. The three trainers looked at each other and Ash walked in first. They walked on the path, and up the white stairs. Ash stopped walking and reached for a silver key that was in his pocket. He inserted the key and unlocked the door. He reached for the red door and turned the golden knob. As he opened, he noticed that his house was spotless and empty. However, everything was in its place. Dent was amazed. It looked small on the outside, but it was big on the inside.

"This is an awesome house!" said Dent, "I am amazed at how everything is clean!"

Ash chuckled, "Thanks, Dent. But, I wonder… where is he?"

"Who?" asked Iris.

"Mimey," said Ash, "My mom's Mr. Mime."

Suddenly, Ash turned his head. He noticed a white note on the coffee table in the room. Pikachu quickly rushed up toward the note and grabbed it. He gave it to Ash.

"Thanks, Pikachu," said Ash.

"Pika-chu!" he said.

Ash looked at the note:

_**Hi Honey!  
I hope you and your friends had a great trip. I'm out at the Grocery Store getting groceries for your friends since you guys are staying for a couple days. Um, if I were you I would head down to the basement. There's a surprise for you!  
**_

_**All my love… Mom**_

"Surprise?" asked Iris, looking at the paper, "I love surprises. Let's go the basement!"

Kibago jumped up and nodded in response. Ash smiled as he led them to the kitchen. It was brightly blue with a white table and it had granite counters with stove tops and white cabinets. To the left, there was a brown door. Turning the black knob, the door opened up. He walked down the stairs with the others. Ash jumped down the stairs to see that he couldn't turn on the light. However, the lights turned on for him and two trainers sat down in the couch with a smile.

"SURPRISE!"

Ash gasped. He couldn't believe who it was. One trainer had brown spiky hair and had black squinty eyes. He wore an orange t-shirt with a green vest over it. He had brown pants and black shoes. The other was wearing a yellow t-shirt with blue shorts and red straps that held her shorts. The straps went up and over to her back. She had orange-red hair with blue eyes.

"Brock and Misty… HI!" said Ash. Pikachu jumped for joy as he rushed up toward Misty. Brock shook hands with Ash.

"Who are they?" asked Iris.

"Simple," said Dent, "The Pewter City gym leader and the Cerulean City gym leader in Kanto. I had to go to a Pokémon Gym conference before I met Ash."

Brock nodded, "Oh yeah, you are from Isshu. You had two brothers right?"

"Yep. We're the only gym with three gym leaders," said Dent.

"Amazing, but you weren't actually," said Misty, "Actually, I wasn't supposed to be the gym leader. My three sisters were the gym leaders of Cerulean City. But, I had to take on the responsibility. I really wanted to travel again!"

Brock sighed as he looked at Misty, "I know how you feel. So, Ash, that was intense at Isshu."

"Well," said Ash, "It was. I actually saw new and intriguing Pokémon. Pikachu made a lot of friends."

"There was also Team Rocket," said Dent.

Misty rolled her eyes, "Do I have to ask?"

"No," said Ash, "Let's not talk about it."

As the five trainers sat down together on the couch, they began to discuss about their stories in the region. Both were good and bad. Heck, even Ash decided to talk about the Hoenn and Sinnoh region, since Misty wasn't with him when he explored the region with Brock. The adventures were funny and yet very suspenseful at the same time. When they continued to speak about the original adventures, Dent was laughing, looking at Ash.

"You destroyed Misty's bike?" asked Dent.

"Yeah," said Ash, sighing, "And May's and Dawn's."

"Well, I didn't have a bike," said Iris, "Pikachu shocked me instead."

Brock chuckled, "I'm sure it was shocking."

The five trainers were all laughing in response to what he said. Suddenly, the door opened up from upstairs. There, a woman came down. She was wearing a pink shirt with tan pants. Her red hair was glowing from the lights. She had cake and soda pop in grocery bags. Behind her was her Mr. Mime, carrying more stuff and behind him was a trainer wearing a green t-shirt with orange shorts. He had a green headband around his head as he had Scyther and Marill carry the stuff.

"Hi, honey!"

"Hey, Ash!"

"Hi, Mom! Tracey, you're here too!" said Ash.

"Who's Tracey?" asked Iris.

"Tracey and I traveled the Orange Islands together," said Ash, smiling. Turning around, he looked at Misty, who was winking. She was giving Ash a quick response.

"Oh, and Misty too," said Ash, turning around to see Misty's expression change.

Tracey nodded as he crashed next to Ash on the couch. His mother, Delia, kissed Ash on the cheek as she continued to prepare for Ash's welcome home party. Misty received a glass of pure Mt. Moon spring water and went to sip as she took out a newspaper article she found. She gave it to Ash, "So, while you were away, Professor Oak was at an excavation."

"Where?" asked Ash.

"The Seafoam Islands," said Misty, "Apparently, they were looking at the ruins for something."

Ash took the newspaper article, "Which means… Oak could discover something really amazing! Is he still there?"

Suddenly, the door slammed open. The trainers turned around to see Professor Oak. He was bruised and he had rips in his white lab coat. He landed on the ground, smacking himself on to the carpet.

"Professor Oak!" yelled Ash.

Brock and Tracey got up from the couch. Misty turned to Iris, who was surprised to see what was going on. Dent stood in shock as the famous Professor was lying on the couch. Brock took out his red first aid kit that was in his pocket and looked at the bruises. He also had superficial cuts along his arms.

"What happened?" asked Brock.

"It's… it's," said Oak.

"Professor," said Ash. His voice was soft, unnoticed by the others. Ash's mother walked up toward the Professor giving him a glass of water. Oak smiled as he sipped the glass while Brock was applying the stuff needed to help him. Oak's facial complexion was bad. However, Oak breathed a huge sigh as he turned to Ash. Ash looked at him.

"Dregon is back from the grave," he said, coughing.

"Who's Dregon?" asked Iris.

"Many years ago, when the world was created, Arceus was the Pokémon that was able to maintain peace and order. However, Dregon appeared. He sent his robot cyborgs to destroy the planet. If it wasn't for the seventeen types of power, he would've destroyed the planet," said Oak.

"So," said Misty, "How did this happen?"

Oak looked at her, "Well… I…"

* * *

Two Hours Ago...

The waves were crashing back and forth as the boat arrived at the Seafoam Islands. There, Professor Oak and his assistants grabbed bags of equipment as they looked at the excavation site. The excavation site was underwater. They met a representative, who got them on a submarine.

"Interesting," he said, "I am amazed at what we are going to see."

The representative nodded, "Professor Oak. I'm glad that you are going to watch the excavation."

"I always wanted to know what ancient Pokémon lived at the time Dregon was alive," said Oak, "Well, hopefully Dragon is a rumor."

As the assistants got in, the submarine disembarked from the islands, going underwater. The black submarine was floating in the water, heading straight down toward the bottom of the ocean. There, a golden door appeared with the letter D engraved. There, scuba divers were uncovering fossils from beyond belief. Oak smiled as he looked at them.

"Ooh, Helix Fossils! A lot of Omanyte must live here!" said Oak.

Smiling in response, he turned to see the representative. His blackish eyes were gleaming at Oak as the representatives were looking at them. He took off the lab coat attire he was wearing, revealing himself to be a Team Rocket grunt. He had a black uniform with a black hat on top. He withdrew a black pistol and aimed at Oak.

"Hi," he said, "You guys are under my trap."

"Team Rocket," said Professor Oak. His adrenaline was rising. Professor Oak looked at Dregon as he pointed the gun at his assistants.

"Sit down," he said, "You guys are in for a treat."

"A treat?" asked Oak, sitting down, "What treat?"

"After doing tons of research," said the grunt, "Dregon actually lives."

The grunt laughed as he took out a red lever from the control panel. On screen, a green targeting scanner appeared as it aimed for the D in the chamber.

"If the research is proven true," said Oak, "Why are you doing this?"

"So, that way, Giovanni can have the power to take over the world. Dregon should be weak after being dormant for so long," he said.

"If you destroy this chamber, Dregon will do more than just take over the world. He will destroy it. His powers are beyond any Pokémon and only seventeen strong warriors can defeat Dregon," said Oak, "And I will not allow you to release Dregon on to Earth!"

Without hesitation, he reached over toward the grunt. Even though, Oak was old, he could put up a good fight, regardless. The Team Rocket Grunt yelled as Oak and the grunt were having a fight. The Rocket Grunt, however, pressed the button before he landed on the ground. As they rolled over, Oak slugged him in the face. The Rocket Grunt shot him in the left arm, causing him to fall backwards. The assistants ran up to him, but the Rocket Grunt aimed at them.

"You move, you die!" he said.

He turned around to see the missile explode into the gold chamber. A mysterious hole appeared and red sparks were coming from it. Red sparks shot the submarine, causing the submarine to shake vigorously. Oak yelled as he closed his eyes. Explosions appeared all around him as the Team Rocket Grunt lay on the floor dead. The bridge was on fire with water pouring in.

"Professor, what do we do?" asked the assistant.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" said Oak.

The three of them were escaping as the bridge started to collapse. The water was filling up as they left the bridge. As they escaped, the submarine was literally starting to go a flame. Oak started breathing a sigh as he looked at the submarine. Suddenly, another red jolt of energy surrounded the submarine, causing the assistants to fall on the ground. The escape pod was on the rear of the boat, as they got to it in short time. Quickly, it asked for an ID card. Noticing a dead sailor on the ground, Oak grabbed the ID card from his pocket and slid it on the code. The pad turned green and the door opened. The submarine started to make its big explosion. As the three of them got on to the escape pod, it launched from the submarine, heading back to the surface. Oak watched as the red lightning bolt was unleashed, destroying the submarine. Oak was happy to be alive, regardless of the injury.

"We made it!" said one of his assistants.

Suddenly, a red beam was unleashed from the golden chamber. The assistant drove away, dodging the attack. As it reached the surface, it parked itself on Seafoam Island. Oak and the others landed on the ground. They were just in time for an earthquake to occur. The people started screaming as a brown castle appeared from the waves. Tidal waves appeared, causing a lot of damage on the islands. Oak was amazed, now realizing that Dregon did exist. A red beam came down from the castle, causing buildings to explode. People started screaming as they started to run away. Oak watched as a red flash of light came up and landed on the beach. The shadowy figure looked up at the professor. He revealed himself as the shadowy figure lifted his cloak. His skin was all red and his eyes were gold. His fangs were white with blood and he had golden jewelry around his body. He had a staff that was black and it aimed at Professor Oak. Gold beams were unleashed. Oak yelled as he landed on the ground. He laughed.

"Thank you for releasing me," he said.

He stepped on Oak's back. Oak's struggling to get up and all he could do was laugh. As he went to finish him off, there was a shining light that came down from the sky. Professor Oak watched as he saw a roar appear in the clouds. A white centaur with gray appeared on the ground with gold hooves.

"_Dregon!" _he roared, _"This is not your place. Leave immediately."_

"Nope," said Dregon, "I'm here to finish what I started."

Arceus lifted his head up. A ball of golden energy was formed. Instantly, it was shot into the sky. The beam of energy then exploded into a meteor shower. Dregon yelled as he was attacked by the attack. Dregon yelled as he landed on the ground. The explosions were so vast, that Oak was crawling, trying to get out of here. Arceus turned toward Oak, seeing that Dregon was paralyzed and unable to move. A red aura surrounded him, causing him to disappear.

"_Professor Samuel Oak," _he said, _"This is bad for the Pokémon World. If Dregon attacks, the world will be destroyed. I was the one that used the power of all types to destroy him. You must find people who could become powerful to destroy Dregon's foes. I'm counting on you."_

There was a sudden earthquake. Oak watched as the castle was lifted off from the surface, heading to the castle. Oak closed his eyes as a white light appeared in front of him, landing in Pallet Town.

* * *

"Oh my," said Misty, "That's horrible!"

"Well," said Ash, "At least you're okay."

Oak nodded. He turned to Brock, who just finished putting bandages on. Suddenly, there was a sudden explosion that could be heard. The trainers walked upstairs as they headed out the door. Oak gasped as he saw explosions around Oak's lab. There was a sudden laughter as the trainers turned around. There, a female woman was wearing a green and yellow dress with black shoes. She had a green helmet with a black sword.

"Who are you?" asked Ash.

"I'm Silvy. Dregon's right hand man," she said, "My job: kill Oak and destroy whoever is in my way!"

Ash turned to Pikachu, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nodded as he released a yellow bolt of lightning from his red cheeks. Silvy laughed as her sword blocked the attack, electrocuting the other trainers. The trainers yelled as they landed on the ground. Ash's mom, Delia, was scared as Silvy laughed, "This will be easy!"

"I don't think so," said Iris, "Kibago, Dragon Claw!"

Kibago jumped out of Iris's hair, with his claws glowing bright green. As the claws scratched Silvy, they made no effect. She kicked Kibago in the face and looked at Iris. Oak turned around and looked at them. Silvy turned around as she whistled. Suddenly, silver cyborgs appeared from the sky surrounding the trainers.

"What are these things?" asked Brock.

"Simple," said Silvy, "Dregrunts, destroy the trainers!"

As Pikachu went to attack, the Degrunt punched Pikachu in the face with a hard hit, smacking Ash in the face. Ash yelled as he was kicked ferociously by one of them landing on the ground.

"Forretress!" yelled Brock, "Rapid Spin!"

"Starmie!" said Misty, "Rapid Spin!"

"Scyther!" yelled Tracey, "Fury Cutter!"

"Yanappu!" yelled Dent, "Leaf Storm!"

"Kibago!" yelled Iris, "Dragon Pulse!"

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash, "Thunder!"

The six Pokémon jumped out and attacked. Forretress and Starmie started spinning around the Degrunts. They were pushed back a little bit due to the force of both Pokemon. But, one of them grabbed on to Starmie's body and threw it at Forretress… hard. Forretress yelled as Starmie hit him on impact with full force, landing on the ground.

"No way!" yelled Brock.

"Impossible!" said Misty.

Scyther's blades went to slice one of them. It made a black line across. As the blades kept scratching the same person, the Degrunt threw a quick punch at Scyther. Scyther landed on the ground. Together, the Degrunts released a blue beam of lightning, shooting Scyther.

"SCYTHER!" yelled Tracey.

The greenish-yellowish monkey Pokémon Yanappu released a cluster of leaves, which didn't affect the Degrunts at all. However, they used a gust of wind to knock Yanappu off balance, smacking into Dent. Dent was in shock as he turned to see that it didn't make a scratch. Iris's Kibago released a beam of dragon energy, which was reflected back. Kibago yelled as Iris was smacked in the face with the attack. Finally, Pikachu released a Thunder attack, trying to destroy the Degrunts. But, the Degrunts shot a severe lightning attack at Pikachu and the trainers. The trainers yelled as they landed on the ground, feeling the powerful waves of energy. Silvy laughed as she looked at them.

"Yes," she hissed, "Whine, whine, whine. Feel the power of Dregon as we take over and destroy your world!"

Ash yelled as he rolled over back and forth, feeling the severe electrocution. He slowly got up. Silvy watched as he felt the electric pulses. If he could take Pikachu's Thunderbolts, this should be easy cake.

"I… am… not… going… to… let… you… WIN!" he yelled.

Suddenly, a red beam surrounded Ash as it came from the sky. A red plate appeared in his hands, which turned into a bracelet. The bracelet appeared on Ash's left wrist with a fire type symbol on it. Silvy gasped as the lightning strike stopped. The red beam around Ash stopped and he turned toward Silvy as he pressed the element button on the bracelet. However, he felt the fire spirit surrounding him as he said:

"Power of Fire, I summon you!"

Suddenly, Ash watched as his whole entire body was covered in flames. Misty was looking at the mass inferno.

"ASH!" yelled Misty.

However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward. Pikachu gasped, looking at him in shock. Delia was in shock as she turned to Oak.

"Ash was chosen," said Oak.

"You were chosen by Arceus?" yelled Silvy, "Anybody who knows Arceus or deals with him should be destroyed! Degrunts, destroy him!"

Ash was surrounded. He was not sure what to do. However, he heard a tiny voice in his head as he looked up in the sky, seeing a vision of Arceus.

"_Use your Guardian Blaster!"_

Reaching for his left hip, he took out the Guardian Blaster. He pulled the trigger, shooting the Degrunts around him. He then turned around to see more of them. Ash pressed a button, and it turned into a shining saber. Ash jumped up and slaughtered the Degrunts that were coming his way. He punched two of them in the face and slaughtered them, causing them to land on the ground.

"How is able to fight like that?" asked Dent.

"Simple," said Oak, getting up, "The spirit of fire is helping Ash defeat them!"

Misty turned toward Ash, "Go, get them!"

Suddenly, Silvy was in anger as she marched up toward Misty. Misty ducked as she used her sword. Misty kicked her in the face, causing a clunk sound to appear as she hit the helmet. Silvy landed on the ground, but it wasn't at full force.

"Die, you!" she yelled.

"Get away from her!" yelled Ash, throwing Silvy on the ground. Ash used his Guardian Blaster in Sword Mode, slicing Silvy across the chest. Silvy yelled as Ash kicked her to the ground.

"_Use the Charcoal Saber," _said Arceus.

Ash reached his right hand. A red hilt appeared with a silver blade that was attached to it. Flames were surrounding the saber as Ash aimed it at her.

"Ember Attack!" yelled Ash.

Instantly, bits of fire came out of his saber, hitting Silvy. Silvy was burning from the bits of flame.

"Do you think you can do better?" she asked, releasing a purple bolt of energy. Ash yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Ash!" yelled the trainers.

"Ash!" yelled Delia.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu.

Ash got up from the ground and stretched his sword out, "Fire Spin!"

Without a second, a stream of fire came out of his sword, causing a tornado of fire to surround her. She yelled as she started to burn. The Fire Spin was stopped and Silvy was blackened by the attack. She looked at them, "I don't know who you are, but this isn't over. We will be back!"

With that said, she disappeared in thin air. The trainers jumped for joy as they surrounded Ash. Delia even hugged him.

"Ash, that was excellent!" said Delia.

Ash took off his helmet. He knelt down and hugged Pikachu. Pikachu smiled as he hopped on Ash's head. Ash smiled as he looked at Pikachu and the other trainers.

"That was awesome," he said.

Suddenly, Pikachu watched as a flash of red light surrounded Ash. Pikachu jumped off as a flame tornado surrounded him. Ash was back in his old attire, without any battle suit on what-so-ever. However, he had the silver brace. Professor Oak walked toward him in response.

"Ash," said Professor Oak, "I had a feeling that you would be Arceus's first warrior. There are now sixteen left to be found."

"Well," said Ash, "Something tells me Dregon won't stop attacking until he defeats me and destroys the world."

"Exactly," said Professor Oak, "As Fire Warrior, you must master all the fire moves in order to defeat him. However, you can't stay here. He could be attacking somewhere else for all we know."

"I know," said Ash, "Just when we were about to come home and relax."

Iris nodded, "Hey, at least we can explore the Kanto region!"

Dent agreed, "Yeah. Besides, we will be your support team. Dregon won't win as long as you're here, and whoever the 16 warriors might be!"

Delia started sniffling as she hugged Ash. Obviously, he left so many times, she would get used to it. But, Ash understood. Ash knew that his mother missed him very much and every time he wanted to spend with her, he had an itch to leave for another place and another league. However, this was different. Suppose Ash was to die at the end? Those were her thoughts.

"Mom," said Ash, "I'm going to be okay."

Delia looked at him, "But, this is different, honey. You could be killed!"

"I know," said Ash, "I'm scared myself."

Suddenly, a white light appeared from the sky. A being was flying down from the sky, landing on the ground.

"Arceus," said Professor Oak.

"_Ash," _said Arceus, _"I will guide you and protect you from all wrongdoing. I will guide you to mastering the power of fire."_

"Really?" asked Ash.

Arceus nodded. The Pokémon turned to Delia. She knew that Arceus would watch over him. Arceus shot a blue beam at Ash's morpher.

"_I have installed a communication device in there. It will connect you and me for any advice," _said Arceus, _"Ash, may the elements protect you."_

Ash nodded, "Understood."

* * *

Later, Ash walked into Oak's Pokémon Lab. He put the Isshu Pokémon in the lab. He then turned to see the other Poke Balls he had that were kept in the rack where Oak kept them.

"Let's see," said Ash, "I need all the power I can get; Quilava, Swellow, Mijimaru, Bayleef, and Snorlax."

He then turned to Pikachu, "And you."

Pikachu nodded with a smile as he hopped on his head. The other five Poké Balls were placed around his belt as he walked toward the living room, which was full of books, two couches and a coffee table. There, Professor Oak was bandaged and he looked at Ash.

"Are you sure you will be fine?" he asked.

"Yes," said Ash, "Now, you're acting like mom."

Oak nodded as he looked at him, "I know. But, she's right. It's going to be all combat."

Ash looked at him, "If I can train my Pokémon, I can train myself to be a fire warrior!"

Walking out, he then turned around to see the other trainers with their backpacks packed. He was surprised as he looked at them.

"Really?" asked Ash.

"We're going with you," said Misty.

"No, Misty. It's too dangerous," said Ash.

Misty grabbed Ash's hand. Misty started tearing up as she looked at him, "I don't care. If anything happened to you, I would… I would…"

Suddenly, she started crying in Ash's arms. Misty was held tightly as the tears kept streaming forward. Brock sighed as he patted her shoulder. He understood how he felt. Some tears dropped from his eyes. Dent and Iris nodded in response with Tracey, who had to shed a tear. Pikachu hugged Ash's leg, who was also getting very emotional too. Ash looked up at them. Iris nodded, "Like Dent said, we're with you all the way."

"Just tell us when we're going," said Dent.

"Yep," said Tracey.

Ash nodded. He looked at the sun. It was pointing west. The skies were getting a little pinkish.

"Brock, how quick can we get to Viridian City?" asked Ash.

"We'll be there by nightfall," said Brock.

Misty nodded as she looked at Ash. Ash's expression was silent as he turned away. The trainers walked down the hill, away from Oak's Lab. As they started heading north, Ash looked to see the Ketchum house with Delia waving her hands, crying. Ash understood as he waved his hands. As they walked away, the sun was heading west. Leaving Pallet Town, Ash and his friends begin a journey to defend the world from Dregon.

However, the palace stood in the sky, with lightning striking from either side. There, Silvy stood in a golden room with a red carpet that went down to one side to the other. Dregon was sitting there as she bowed.

"Well, Silvy, what happened down there?" he asked.

"Arceus made a trainer a warrior," said Silvy.

Dregon stood up from the chair. A red beam of energy hit Silvy. Silvy yelled as she landed on the ground, feeling the pain. Dregon turned toward her, "You know what this means, Silvy?"

"What?" asked Silvy.

"Silvy, the war has begun again. And this time, Arceus is having humans do his dirty work. I guess I will have to come up with another plan," he said.

He laughed so hard, that the whole sky could hear his laughter. It echoed so much, that Ash could hear the evil voice. The trainers stopped to look at the sky and the thunder and lightning. Something tells Ash, that this will be the greatest battle he has to face. Find out what happens on the next adventure!

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Arriving at Viridian City, Ash and the others decide to get some shut eye. During the night, Dregon has a plan. He sends a new general to execute it. When Ash and the others wake up, he noticed that Dregon has captured the citizens of Viridian City in a time dimension, and Dregon sends a crazy beast to defeat Ash. Find out on Pokémon Warriors!**

**Chapter 2: Dregon's Counterattack **

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Feel free to send some OCs, monsters, and etc. Let me know! Updates will go hand in hand with **Poké Rangers: Bandstand**, which is almost similar, but not similar. Why? No robots and this is more focused on Pokémon. So, I hope you all have a chance to review.

If you want to submit an OC or a monster, the PM button is on my profile. I have the warriors planned out already. However, feel free to check out the Poké Rangers series and this one. See you later with the next chapter!

* * *

Character Submissions (can be a villain or an OC or a monster. I'm using anime villains as well!)

Name:

Age: (if an OC or a villain)

Description:

Personality:

Pokemon: (if an OC)


	2. Dregon's Counterattack

A/N: Here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this one. Now, it will be shorter because obviously there's a battle between just Ash and a new foe. However, you will see that the more warriors I have, the more the length will be.

* * *

_Last time on Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge…_

_Ash, Iris, and Dent arrive back home in Pallet, where they get a welcome home party from his old friends. Meanwhile, Professor Oak comes in, injured. Dregon was released from his tomb and starts destroying the place, causing a major catastrophe in Pallet Town. Silvy, Dregon's assistant attacks the trainers. Their Pokémon were not enough to defeat them. Suddenly, Ash was chosen by Arceus to become the Fire Warrior to defeat Dregon's army. However, the battle begins as they travel to Viridian City…_

* * *

Professor Oak sighed as he looked at the damage that was caused. He sighed as he turned to Delia, who was sitting there viewing the same thing.

"Who knew that my boy was chosen to be a warrior?" asked Delia.

"You didn't," said Professor Oak, "I never even asked him. But, I think I have a gut feeling that Ash's friends play a role in this."

Delia looked at him with a question of curiosity, "How do you know?"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dregon's Counterattack**

* * *

"Wow," said Iris, "Brock was right."

"Yep," said Ash, "You know when I first got here, Pikachu was badly injured and all my mom could say was that it took my dad four days to get here."

"Wow," said Dent.

"In any case," said Tracey, "At least we are here. In case Dregon attacks, Ash will be ready to battle!"

Misty nodded, "Yep."

Ash looked at them, "Hold on. That was exhausting after I battled Dregon the first time!"

While everybody was talking with Ash, Iris ignored their whole conversation. She was amazed to see the beautiful evergreens of Viridian City upon their arrival and they got there just in time for night to fall on Kanto. Iris was so happy to arrive, that she began to yawn. Kibago nodded as she popped out of her hair. Misty turned to Brock and then at Ash. Ash wasn't even watching the road. He kept looking at the bracelet he had. Being a Fire Warrior, he was amazed that he could battle Dregon's army with ease. But, he knew that the battle was far from over.

Pikachu was amazed as he was about to press the button, curious to see if Ash could transform again. But, Ash blocked the yellow Pokémon from touching it. Pressing the button for no reason could cause Arceus to get a little angry at the situation. However, Ash decided to slip it away into his pocket by just a simple detach. He put the bracelet in his pocket. Misty looked at him suddenly.

"Want to talk?" she asked.

"About what?" asked Ash.

"About the battle," said Misty, "How was it like to battle them?"

"I feel stronger Misty," said Ash, "I battled his grunts with no problem!"

Brock chuckled, "Well, don't let that get in over your head."

Tracey nodded as he put his hand on Ash's shoulder, "Brock's right, Ash. We don't want you to be overconfident."

Ash sighed. Tracey was also right about what Brock said. If he got overconfident, he could lose his focus and unfortunately fall at Dregon's feet. It was something he didn't want to do in the first place since he got powers from Arceus.

Getting down, they come across the Viridian City Pokémon Center, which was the only thing huge besides the Viridian City Gym which stuck out for the whole world to see. Dent and Iris was amazed. It looked somewhat new.

"How come it was somewhat new?" asked Dent.

Ash turned around as he looked at Dent, "Well… let's just say when it was first built it went out with a bang!"

* * *

_Ash sat on the burnt bicycle with Pikachu at the front. A couple of other Pikachu were also there as well. Thundershock attacks appeared all over the place, shocking Jessie, James, Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing. Koffing released a Smog attack, causing the Viridian City Pokemon Center to explode into flames. _

"Amazing," said Dent, "Not bad!"

Suddenly, Brock started chuckling as they walked through the glass doors of the Pokémon Center. Misty knew why he was acting so strange… two words.

"May I heal your Pokémon?"

"NURSE JOY!" yelled Brock.

His cheeks were bright red and he rushed toward the counter. Nurse Joy, who still had pink hair with a nurse outfit, was surprised that Brock jumped over the camera, lifting her in his arms.

"Let's go on a date!" yelled Brock.

Suddenly, a white light came out of Brock's pocket...

SMASH!

Brock yelled as he landed on the ground. He had blue lines running down his face as he saw his Croagunk, looking at him.

"Ow…," he said. Misty sighed as Croagunk pulled his leg and Misty pulled the other one, "Come on, Casanova, time for you to have a reality check."

"Yes," said Ash, heading back toward Nurse Joy's response, "And we want to have rooms for the night."

"Why, sure," said Nurse Joy, taking out two keys in the room. Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Dent, and Iris left their Pokémon in Nurse Joy's hands with the exception of Kibago and Pikachu. The trainers walked up the stairs and headed to their rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dregon Castle…

Dregon was furious at Silvy. He was angry for the obvious regions. The day he planned to destroy the world, he was interrupted by Ash Ketchum, who was chosen to become the warrior of Arceus. Dregon was kicking and punching in the air as he looked at Silvy, who was very scared at what was to come her way.

"I can't believe we lost to them," he said, "They are just kids!"

"I know," said Silvy, "But, what can we do about it?"

Dregon turned to her, "Well, we could isolate the warrior from the others. We are going to trap the citizens of Viridian City."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Silvy.

Dregon laughed as he took out his staff. A green light of energy came from his staff. Silvy watched as a green machine appeared in front of her. He walked from his throne and walked to the machine. He pressed a couple of buttons on the side and pressed a red button.

"I am going to send some fierce Pokémon warriors. They should be enough to stop them!"

Suddenly, a blue lightning bolt hit the ground. Silvy yelled as the lightning bolt disappeared and in its place, a metallic Porygon appeared with blue and pink blades on either side. It was humanoid and its eyes were red.

"Drorygon!" yelled Dregon, "Go wreak havoc! Send the citizens to my castle and destroy Viridian City!"

Later that night, all the lights were off in the city, signaling that people were sound asleep. There, Ash, Tracey, Dent, and Brock were sitting in the bunk beds, speaking about what would happen next. Ash was covered in the blanket, looking at Dent.

"Dent, who knows what Dregon might do next," said Ash.

"As long as he doesn't kill us," said Tracey.

"Um, if Ash has been brought up in conversation," said Brock, "Ash will be in danger. That's why we need to help if there's any problem."

"But, we're not warriors!" said Dent.

"It doesn't matter," said Tracey, "We would defend Ash. He saved us from Silvy."

Ash nodded as he looked at Dent, "Yeah, I did."

Pikachu nodded as he hopped on Ash's body. Ash took off the bracelet and placed it into the pocket of his pants. Pikachu yawned as he lay on the drawer. Ash turned off the lights in their room. Meanwhile, in the other room, the girls were reading fashion magazines and doing their nails.

"So," said Iris, in her pink pajamas, "What do you think of Ash?"

Misty looked up. Did Iris actually say that?

"Ash is a friend. He's a boy and he's a friend," said Misty.

Iris giggled, "Of course."

Misty nodded, "It's true!"

Iris looked at the Cerulean trainer. She knew it. But, she didn't want to say it. She was concerned that Ash was burning when he first morphed and she was also scared that he nearly died from Silvy's attack. Iris shook her head as she took out her magazine and started reading it.

"So," said Iris, "What do you think Dregon's going to do next? Send another fleet of those cyborgs."

"He better not. I don't want to know what he's doing. Let's just go to bed," said Misty.

Iris sighed as she put the magazine away, "Okay."

As the two went to sleep, Misty turned off the lights. At around one in the morning, everybody was sound asleep. Outside, the Pokémon Center, Silvy arrived with Drorygon.

"Okay," said Silvy, "Impress me."

"Got it!" said Drorygon.

His eyes began to glow bright blue. Instantly, he saw flashes of light appear all over the city buildings, homes, and the Pokémon Center. The monster laughed as Silvy took out her walkie-talkie.

"Master, do you have them?" asked Silvy.

"Yes," said Dregon, "All of them are here. I even have the warrior's friends. Retreat and let the monster wait for the warrior to come out of sleep."

Silvy nodded. She jumped up, disappearing in the darkness. Drorygon laughed as he sat in the bushes, waiting to attack.

Misty struggled as she was thrown down by one of the Dregrunts. She landed on the ground with the other trainers. Pikachu looked up as he saw Dregon, laughing insanely.

"So, if it isn't the trainers of the following fire warrior," said Dregon.

"You!" said Misty, looking at him. Suddenly, Pikachu released a Thunder attack at Dregon. Dregon laughed as he absorbed the electric shock. He then released a pink electric bolt at the wall behind them. A big hole appeared.

"You do that again, you little rodent and I will send you sky high to the point where you will never see your trainer again!" yelled Dregon.

"Let us go!" said Dent.

"Nope," said Dregon, "I need you here. The only way you can leave is if Drorygon gets destroyed by your friend. He's waiting patiently to attack Ash."

"Wait," said Iris, "Ash is all by himself?"

Brock turned to him, "You sick bastard. He doesn't know what's going on."

"And he won't know," said Dregon, "After he's dead, you will be next. All of you!"

* * *

The next morning, Ash woke up in a happy mood. He was yawning as he only wore his black t-shirt and blue pants with Psyducks on them. As he removed the blanket to lift himself off the bed, he noticed something weird. Too weird as it may seem, according to what he saw. Tracey, Dent and Brock were missing with Pikachu also gone. He got out of bed and walked toward the brown door. He turned the silver knob, opening the door toward him. He walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Misty, Iris, you there?" asked Ash.

There was no response. Ash looked both ways and he tried to turn the knob. It was locked. Ash had no choice but to peek into the little hole that was on the door. He couldn't believe it. Even they were gone.

"Something's wrong," said Ash, "Maybe they went to explore."

However, things were a little fishy when he walked down the stairs. There, he saw that the lobby was completely empty. He even searched the lab parts. Everybody was gone.

"This is bad," said Ash, "This is probably Dregon's doing."

No sooner he said that, a red beam came through the glass windows. Ash ducked as he saw the lobby shot by red beams. Computers were destroyed as well as the video phones. Ash took cover as he continued to fire.

"No doubt about it," he said to himself, "Got to get upstairs."

Quickly running back upstairs, he got dressed into his usual attire and took out the bracelet. He wrapped it around his wrist and pressed the fire button. Suddenly, Ash watched as he started glowing red and then disappearing.

* * *

Ash yelled as he fell on the solid ground. He looked up to see a black floor with four white columns that appeared around the area. The black floor tiles were glowing with rainbow colors as he looked up at the sky. A flash of white light came from the sky as the Pokémon landed on the ground. He saw Arceus, who was standing in front of him, a mighty roar occurred.

"_Yes," _said Arceus.

"Something's wrong," said Ash, "The Pokémon Center staff are missing and so are my friends. What could be the cause of it?"

Arceus released a blue beam at the sky. There, Ash looked up to see a TV screen that had the vision of Drorygon shooting pink and green beams at each city in Viridian City. He couldn't believe this happened while he was sleeping.

"_Dregon sent his Drorygon to kidnap the citizens and your friends into his own dimension. In order to get them back, you must defeat Drorygon."_

"So," said Ash, "It's up to me?"

"_Yes. Get down there,"_ he said.

Ash nodded. A red aura surrounded him as he landed on the ground. Getting up from the ground, he could tell that he was outside the Pokémon Center. He turned around as he saw Drorygon, laughing.

"Well, what do you know? Dregon was right! One civilian is missing! Now, all I got to do is zap you and you will be out of my misery," said Drorygon.

Ash pointed his finger at Drorygon, "I don't think so. Power of Fire, I summon you!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

"Flame Warrior!" he yelled.

Ash stood in his fighting pose. The Dregrunts flew all over the place. Without a word, Ash removed his Guardian Blaster from his belt, shooting them across with his attack. He then knelt down and shot more of them coming toward them. They landed on the ground. Switching to Sword Mode, he jumped up and slashed two more of them in the face. He jumped up and finished the last Dregrunt. He headed toward Drorygon, who shot rainbow beams at Ash. Ash blocked the attack. He withdrew the Charcoal Sword and started fighting Drorygon. Drorygon extended its arms, revealing two blades. He jumped up and slashed Ash across the chest. He laughed as he kicked Ash in the face. Ash yelled as he landed on the ground. Slamming his whole body on to the ground, all that Drorygon could do was laugh wholeheartedly as he tried to get up. Ash grunted as he looked at him.

'_Don't just sit there. Use your specials,' _Ash thought.

Ash jumped up and took out his hands, revealing a stream of little flames came out of his hand. Drorygon yelled as he was shot with the burns. Ash jumped up and kicked Drorygon in the face. Drorygon yelled as he landed on the ground. Drorygron then shot a blue beam at Ash. Ash yelled as he felt the electric beams.

Dregon was watching the whole battle, jumping up in joy.

"Ha, the Fire Warrior is finally going to have his demise!" he said.

Silvy giggled as she looked at her master. Misty laughed as she looked at Dregon. Dregon turned to her, "What's so funny?"

"I think you better take a closer look," said Misty.

Suddenly, Ash took out his Charcoal Sword, "Will-O-Wisp!"

Flashes of flames were thrown from his sword, burning Dregon's new beast. The beast yelled as Ash's sword began to go up in flames.

"Fire Spin!"

A blast of fire came out of his body. Drorygon yelled as he was engulfed in flames. He yelled as he felt explosions from his body. The flames diminished as Drorygon fell down and exploded into bits and pieces. Ash sighed as he put his sword down.

"Take that, Dregon!" yelled Ash.

As he said that, white beams surrounded him to reveal his friends. Misty jumped up and hugged him.

"You did it again!" yelled Misty, "Yay!"

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu.

Brock and Dent turned toward Ash, who was excited that he defeated another Dregon goon. For Iris, she was happy that he was able to defeat them. Ash looked around. In a flash of red light, his suit disappeared. Ash landed on the ground, feeling the gushing pain.

"Ash," said Misty, kneeling down to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Ash, "Just a little winded from battle."

Brock nodded as he lifted Ash up, "At least you are okay. Let's get some sleep."

Suddenly, as Ash went to follow Brock, he got a communication signal from Arceus. Ash sighed as he looked at the red light beeping.

"Great," said Ash.

Suddenly, Pikachu hopped on and pressed the button. Ash turned around as he looked at him. Pikachu yelled as he and Ash disappeared into red light.

* * *

Arceus looked down as a red light appeared on the ground. Ash landed upright for once while Pikachu landed on the ground.

"Pikachu, I told you not to do that!" said Ash.

Suddenly, there was an essence of laughter. Ash turned around to see Arceus chuckle.

"_I see. You battled valiantly to save the citizens of Viridian City. I am forever happy to make you the warrior of fire. However, I just want to say congratulations on a job well done. If you ever need me, you know what to do."_

Ash nodded, "Thank you."

Suddenly, Arceus looked up, _"And one more thing."_

Ash stood there silently as Arceus looked at him, _"Soon I will need a new warrior to help you. Dregon's forces may be too much to take on by itself."_

Ash nodded, "As long as I'm there or whoever is with me, Dregon will never defeat us!"

Pikachu nodded. Ash chuckled as he looked at Pikachu. Arceus even nodded as he looked at Ash.

"_May the elements protect you."_

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**The rangers arrive in the Viridian Forest, where Misty meets a hoard of bugs. However, a fire monster that Ash tries to destroy has a Flash Fire ability, causing a major problem. Misty, however, decides to stand up and battle. **

**Chapter 3: Leave it to Misty**

* * *

A/N: It's a little shorter… but that's because Ash is the only warrior. So, I hope to see next chapter. May not get the reviews, but those stats keep coming in.


	3. Leave it to Misty

A/N: Here's Chapter 3… enjoy!

* * *

_Last time on Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge…_

_Ash, Iris, and Dent arrive back home in Pallet, where they get a welcome home party from his old friends. Meanwhile, Professor Oak comes in, injured. Dregon was released from his tomb and starts destroying the place, causing a major catastrophe in Pallet Town. Silvy, Dregon's assistant attacks the trainers. Their Pokémon were not enough to defeat them. Suddenly, Ash was chosen by Arceus to become the Fire Warrior to defeat Dregon's army. However, the battle begins as they travel to Viridian City. And they did get there. Dregon decides to attack during the night, trying to isolate Ash from the others. But, Ash defeats his new monster. Saving Viridian City, the trainers leave to the next town…_

* * *

Ash zipped his backpack up as he looked at his friends. The trainers were just about to head to Pewter City. Brock and the others were waiting for him downstairs. Of course, Ash decided to leave Viridian City. They bought food supplies and anything else they need before they go to Pewter City.

"So," said Ash, as he left the Pokémon Center glass doors. The trainers were sitting outside the Pokémon Center, discussing about their future plans, "What are we doing now?"

"Simple," said Brock, "We head to Pewter City."

"Uh," said Misty, "Can we go somewhere else instead?"

Instantly, the trainers looked at her. Misty turned to them.

"Misty, you loved Pewter City," said Brock.

"I know," said Misty, "But, getting there was the big portion."

Suddenly, in Ash's mind, a light bulb lit in his head. He knew exactly why Misty didn't want to head there.

"Let me guess… Viridian Forest," he asked.

Misty snapped her head at Ash. Ash gasped as he saw the crazy expression she gave him.

The sun was shining on the sky as the trainers looked at the brown sign saying:

**Now Leaving Viridian City **

**Route 2 to Pewter City**

**Entering Viridian Forest **

When Misty saw that sign she looked at them with a sigh. Ash turned to see Misty. Misty was shaking her head as she followed them up the passage way.

"I can't believe we are going up here," said Misty.

"Well," said Brock, "Come on, Misty. How bad could it be?"

Misty turned to Brock, "Take a guess."

Brock chuckled, "Well?"

"Yeah," said Misty, "The last time I was here with Ash, he caught Caterpie. I wanted to get out no sooner he caught it."

"It evolved into a Butterfree," said Ash.

"Butterfree is different," said Misty.

Dent chuckled, "Well, if there's a Bug-Type Warrior, are you going to flip out?"

"NO!" said Misty. She looked at the sky, "Maybe…"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Leave it to Misty**

* * *

It was all forest to Misty as she walked into the entrance of the Viridian Forest. It has been a while since they actually walked through. Even though it was only her and Ash, she still has that same fear. Yes, Bug- type Pokémon.

She hated bugs. As she said, bugs are the one of the three things she didn't like besides peppers and carrots. She kept complaining the whole time they were heading up Kanto Route 2. And of course, she decided to continue as they reached the forest barrier. But, Ash finally had to say something because the complaining was getting to her.

"We should've gone to Cinnabar first," said Misty. Her pouting has caused Ash to literally turn around.

"Misty, I had enough of your complaining, could you please shut up! We are going to Pewter City. You know that we have to get out of this forest," said Ash. He was rolling his eyes as he grabbed his backpack tighter. Pikachu was smiling as he walked next to him. Misty looked at him. In her eyes, she wanted to argue with him, but knowing Ash, he could tolerate her anger after being with him for so long. As for Brock, he looked at the two of them. The two of them never changed. They argued like husband and wife.

The trainers decided to sit on the side of the road and take a break. Dent and Iris sighed as they looked at the trees. Tons of Caterpie and Weedle were nestling in the bushes with some wild Pikachu.

"This is amazing!" said Dent, "So many new bugs!"

"Agreed!" said Iris.

"So happy you guys came," said Tracey, "What do you think of Kanto?"

"Kanto is… amazing," said Dent, "I feel like we're in Isshu, but not really."

Misty smiled, looking at the Sanyou Gym Leader. Dent chuckled as the two of them walked off into the misty tress, not knowing that something evil was going to happen.

* * *

There was rustling in the bushes. Silvy was peeking out from them and looking at the trainers as they are walking in the forest. It was time for her plan to go into action. She was walking deeper in the woods, looking at Dregon's new beast. She laughed as she looked.

"Capturing a Houndoom and mutating was the best thing I ever did," she said.

The humanoid creature was a Houndoom with metallic armor that surrounded his arms and legs. He had yellowish eyes with a black sword at the end. Fire was snarling from his nose.

"We are going to start a forest fire," she said, "And Ash is a Fire warrior. If Dregon's right, Ash won't win this battle. Especially, with that new ability which is quite amazing."

"Yes, General Silvy," he said, with a smile across his face.

* * *

The monster nodded as he walked into the bushes. A couple of Dregrunts were looking at him as he walked toward the beautiful trees. He released a stream of fire from his sword. The tree was on fire. Smoke was rising from the ground as the flames burnt the tree trunk. A group of Caterpie was forced to leave their home. The Metapod were stuck there, screaming for help. The help was so loud, that Ash turned around. A stream of smoke filled the sky.

"What the hell?" asked Ash.

"A forest fire!" said Misty.

"Let's go!" said Iris.

The trainers rushed toward the disturbance. The beast stood there in front of the flames. Ash struck a fighting pose, looking at him.

"Let me guess, Dregon," said Ash.

"Yep," he said, "I'm one of his most ferocious beasts in the army: Cinderbrood."

Ash turned toward the others. Brock and Misty took out their Poké Balls. Ash looked at the ferocious tree. He then turned to the Metapod. Tracey took out his Poké Ball.

"The Metapods…," said Ash, "Tracey, Misty and Brock, do whatever necessary to put out the fire. Dent and Iris, get the Metapod out while I deal with this creep."

The trainers nodded as they split up to do what they need to do. However, Cinderbrood was about to release another fire attack. Ash jumped up and kicked Cinderbrood in the face. Cinderbrood held his leg and threw him on the ground. Ash yelled as he felt the impact. Pikachu released a Thunder attack, which startled Cinderbrood for a second. He then struck him with his fist, but Ash took the blow in the stomach to protect him. Ash turned around and took out his silver bracelet.

"Power of Fire, I summon you!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

"Charcoal Sword!" yelled Ash. He jumped up and charged toward Cinderbrood. Cinderbrood backed up as Ash struck downward, missing the attack. Cinderbrood sliced him a couple of times across the chest. Ash yelled as he felt the damage. He landed on the ground, feeling the inflicting pain. Cinderbrood laughed as he charged his sword. Purple-blackish energy was filling it as he went toward him. Quickly, Ash's sword began to ignite with fire.

"Fire Spin!" yelled Ash.

A stream of fire hit Cinderbrood, causing a wild inferno tornado to appear around him. As the flames reached the monster, Cinderbrood laughed as he was covered in a Fire Spin attack. However, he broke out of it instantly. Ash gasped, "No way."

"Yes," he said, "I believe so."

Silvy, who was watching the battle from behind, snapped her fingers, "Excellent, time to go back to Dregon's lair."

Instantly, a green aura surrounded her as she disappeared in a dark shadow, then diminishing into nothing.

While the battle was going on, Misty's Starmie and Politoed were putting out the fire. All she could do was watch. Brock's Marshtomp kept putting the water down while Geodude threw dirt on the ground. Tracey's Marill was also helping put the water down. Iris and Dent quickly grabbed the Metapod to the ground, trying to help them escape the vicious flames. Misty turned around as she saw Ash's special attack diminish. Ash was surprised as Cinderbrood laughed.

"Fire won't work on me!" he said, "Dark Fire Slash!"

As Ash went to block with his sword, the purplish fire sword cut into Ash's suit. Ash yelled as red sparks flew out of it. A couple of explosions occurred as he landed on the ground. The trainers turned around as he started spinning around. Red beams of light hit his armor as he came down on his knees.

"No way," said Dent.

"Cinderbrood just slaughtered Ash," said Iris.

"I hope he's not…," said Brock.

"ASH!" yelled Misty.

Cinderbrood laughed as he looked at the warrior. Pikachu stood there in aghast as he tried to get up. Red beams flew out from his body, causing his suit to disappear. Ash was coughing up blood as he lay on the ground, turning his back.

"Ash!" yelled Misty, "No!"

Cinderbrood yelled as he struck his sword toward Ash. Ash yelled as he pressed the button on his bracelet. A red aura covered him as he disappeared. The water was put out and the Metapod were safe. Cinderbrood laughed as he looked at the five other trainers.

"Where is he?" asked Cinderbrood.

Brock shook his head, "None of your damn business."

Cinderbrood struck his sword, "Then you shall die!"

Brock gripped his fist as he looked at Misty. Misty stood there in shock as she looked at Brock. Brock's Geodude appeared in front of him, ready to battle.

"Excellent," said Dregon. He walked down the stairs, turning to Silvy. Silvy jumped up in happiness as she saw Brock and Cinderbrood ready to fight.

"Well, now that he's out of the way," she said, "Let's get rid of his friends!"

"That's what he's doing, dipshit," said Dregon. He raised his staff to the sky, causing a stream of purple light to hit the sky, "Cinderbrood, forget them. Blaze the whole forest. No one will survive. I want all life destroyed!"

Cinderbrood laughed as he kicked Geodude in the face hard. Geodude smacked into Brock's body as he walked away, "Hee hee… you will all die now!"

The trainers turned to Cinderbrood. Cinderbrood laughed as he began to engulf himself in flames. He released tons of flames from his body, hitting trees. The rangers stood around, seeing that they were engulfed in a brushfire that expanded throughout the whole forest. Tons of Caterpie and Weedle were leaving with Butterfree and Beedrill behind them. The Beedrill, however, were able to carry the Kakuna with them. The Metapod were hopping away toward the exit. Dent and Iris started coughing immensely from the smoke.

"Marill, use Water Gun!" yelled Tracey.

"You too!" said Misty and Brock looking at the water Pokémon, "Put out the fire!"

Cinderbrood laughed, "You can't. The fire is so powerful, that even the water Pokémon can't put it out. You will die before you know it!"

Iris's Kibago took out its claws ready to attack. Iris stood there, battle ready. Cinderbrood laughed, "Take me on!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Thanks for rescuing me," said Ash.

Ash and Pikachu were sighing as they stood at the Spear Pillar. Arceus was nodding his head as he looked at what was going on.

"_It seems that Cinderbrood has obtained Flash Fire,"_ said Arceus, _"As you know, Flash Fire is an ability which can cause Fire-type attacks to not work, which would explain why your Fire Spin finisher didn't work on him." _

"So," said Ash, looking at the Pokémon, "What do we do?"

"Well," said Arceus, "I knew Dregon would do something like this."

Arceus began to glow. A blue plate materialized into Ash's hands. Ash looked up at Arceus. Arceus nodded as he looked at him.

"_The Splash Plate,"_ said Arceus, _"Give it to your friend. If you and her can defeat him together, the world will be safe from his fiery rampage!"_

"Right," yelled Ash, turning to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded as he jumped up on Ash's shoulder. With a press of a button, Ash began to disappear in red light.

* * *

Reappearing, Ash looked around. Everything was in fire. He was breathing in the smoke. The Splash Plate was in his hand as he ran toward his friends, who were on the ground. He brought Misty up from the ground. Misty looked at him. She started to smile.

"Ash… I can't breathe!" she said.

"Misty!" said Ash, "I need to give you this."

"What is it?" asked Misty.

"Take the Splash Plate!" he said.

Misty looked at the plate that was in Ash's hands. As she went to touch it, a blue aura surrounded Misty. Misty watched as she felt a blue beam hit her from the plate. The plate then materialized into a bracelet with a water-type symbol button on it. It wrapped around her left wrist.

"If we plan to defeat Cinderbrood, we need to work together" said Ash, turning to him. Misty nodded as she stood up from the fiery dirt. The two of them stood together as they approached the enemy. Cinderbrood was laughing as he turned around, looking at them. Fire came out of his nostrils as the sword has been withdrawn from his belt, "Back for Round 2? I can defeat you."

Misty turned to Ash and then turned to Cinderbrood, "Cinderbrood, you're going down. Just like the rest of them. Ash, shall we?"

"Yes," said Ash, "Power of Fire… I summon you!"

Suddenly, the water spirit was going through Misty as she spoke, "Power of Water… I summon you!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirpool was then released.

"Amazing!" said Misty in excitement, "I'm a warrior!"

"Dregrunts, destroy them!" yelled Cinderbrood.

Suddenly, the Dregrunts appeared from the bushes.

"Take care of the fire. I will deal with these morons," said Ash.

"You got it," said Misty.

"_Misty, use the Mystic Bow," _said Arceus, _"Then, use Rain Dance."_

Misty suddenly stretched out her hand. A blue bow appeared. It had white ends on either side and it had a golden string. There was also a Psyduck head with an arrow attached to it.

"Interesting," she said, "Mystic Bow, Rain Dance!"

Shooting the arrow in the air, the arrow exploded, causing a massive rainstorm to occur. The water washed the fire out. Dent and Iris woke up as they saw the smoke rising. Tracey and Brock turned to each other as they felt the rain drops. However, as he turned around to notice Misty in her new suit, Brock stood up in astonishment, gasping.

"No way!" yelled Brock, "Misty?"

Misty turned around, "Yep, got to go help Ash."

Ash finished slicing off the last Dregrunt. However, a group of them showed up to attack. Ash tried to hold them off for as long as he could, but it seemed to not work. Suddenly, Misty took out her Guardian Blaster. Blue beams were shot from her blaster, eliminating the Dregrunts that captured Ash from either side.

"Thanks, Misty," said Ash.

He took out his Charcoal Sword, "Ember!"

Flames came out of his sword, destroying the Dregrunts with it. More of them leapt out of the burning bushes. Ash released another Ember attack, causing more of them to fall on the ground. Ash then sliced five more, one after another. He then kicked two to finish him off. Suddenly, Cinderbrood took out his sword, slashing Ash across the chest. Ash yelled as he landed on the ground. Cinderbrood laughed as he kept punching Ash. His armor was getting affected after each effective hit. As Cinderbrood laughed, Ash grumbled. Suddenly, an arrow shot Cinderbrood in the chest. Misty walked over to him.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Misty.

Cinderbrood looked up. Misty struck her bow and aimed for him.

"Bubble!" she yelled.

Releasing the string, the arrow exploded into bubbles, which smacked into Cinderbrood. Cinderbrood yelled as he landed on the ground. Ash then turned around as he took out his Guardian Blaster.

"Guardian Blaster, fire!" he said, shooting Cinderbrood. Cinderbrood yelled as he landed on the ground. Misty took out another arrow.

"Now, for the finale," she said, "Whirlpool!"

Shooting the arrow again, the arrow exploded. It turned into a gigantic tornado of water. Cinderbrood yelled as he was being caught in a tornado of water. After a couple of cycles, he was then thrown into the ground. He was literally weakened by the attack.

"My Flash Fire…," he said.

He began to glow back and forth. He could feel his life force being drained.

"Looks like he's weak without the ability," said Misty, "Go ahead."

"Okay," said Ash, "Fire Spin!"

Suddenly, a stream of fire from Ash's sword enveloped Cinderbrood. Cinderbrood yelled as he was wrapped in flames, burning to death. Misty and Ash gave each other high fives and looked at the damage. At least half the damage was the cause of Cinderbrood. Smoke filled the air as they looked.

"I can't believe that monster could destroy a whole forest with one attack," said Tracey.

"We nearly died," said Iris.

"Agreed," said Dent, waking up from his deadly state, "Misty… is that you?"

Misty smiled as she looked at Dent. The two warriors stood together as red and blue auras surrounded them, causing their suits to disappear.

"Yep," said Ash.

"Nice," said Iris, "Thanks for saving us… again."

"Yeah," said Dent.

"Well," said Misty, "Now that there are two warriors…"

"Dregon will definitely have to give up," said Ash.

"No I won't!"

The sound of Dregon's voiced echoed through the whole castle. Silvy was looking at him as he threw her on the ground. She looked at him as he walked toward the balcony of his castle and took out his binoculars. He looked at the trainers as they head to the Viridian Forest.

"Ash Ketchum, Misty, the battle has just begun for both of you," he said.

Silvy looked at him. Dregon turned to her, "It's time to resurrect another general."

**[End of Chapter 3]**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Since they were in the Viridian Forest, they decided to pay a visit to the Bug Catcher Samurai. Samurai challenges Ash to a match, which he accepts. However, Dregon decides to summon a bug monster to control the Beedrill. Feeling like they are reliving the past, it's up to Ash and Misty to bring down the menace responsible.**

**Chapter 4: Beedrill Swarm**

* * *

**[Post Chapter Segment]**

"So, this is the place where I captured my second Pokémon, Pidgeotto!" said Ash.

"And the second appearance of Team Rocket," said Misty.

"Losers," said Ash, laughing.

The six trainers then all decided to break up in laughter. Ash had a point. They never won a fight.

"Do you think the forest will ever get restored?" asked Brock.

"Probably," said Dent, "But, it takes a long time."

"True," said Tracey, "However, I'm sure if Dregon's gone, there will be a magical spell to bring things back to life."

Misty turned to Tracey, "How much TV did you watch lately?"

"A lot," said Tracey.

* * *

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Misty is the new warrior. Alright, reviews are appreciated. Feel free to send monsters beyond belief.


	4. Beedrill Swarm

A/N: Here's Chapter 4…

* * *

_Last time on Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge…_

_Ash, Iris, and Dent arrive back home in Pallet, where they get a welcome home party from his old friends. Meanwhile, Professor Oak comes in, injured. Dregon was released from his tomb and starts destroying the place, causing a major catastrophe in Pallet Town. Silvy, Dregon's assistant attacks the trainers. Their Pokémon were not enough to defeat them. Suddenly, Ash was chosen by Arceus to become the Fire Warrior to defeat Dregon's army. However, the battle begins as they travel to Viridian City. And they did get there. Dregon decides to attack during the night, trying to isolate Ash from the others. But, Ash defeats his new monster. Saving Viridian City, the trainers leave to the next town. In the Viridian Forest, they face Cinderbrood, who planned to destroy the whole entire forest and burn the trainers to ash. Ash tries to defeat him alone, but the Flash Fire armor caused a massive blow. It was up to Misty, who took the Splash Plate to become the Water Warrior. The two warriors defeat Cinderbrood and they continue on to the next task. _

* * *

"Alright!" said Misty.

Jumping into the lake, all Misty could think of was getting rid of the grime and sweat that covered her body. She needed a bath. After all, she was covered in ash from the fire that occurred and sweat from her first battle. The other trainers were going to do the same, but it seemed that Misty got first dibs before any of them did. She was swimming in her red bathing suit, swimming around. Her Starmie and her Politoed also decided to join in the swim.

"That's too much fun!" said Iris, "Misty, can I join?"

"Sure," said Misty, "Come on in!"

Iris laughed as she removed her dress, revealing a navy bathing suit. She jumped off the lake edge and landed on top of Misty. Misty yelled as she was flying toward the deep surface. Misty swam up with Iris floating upwards toward the surface.

"That was amazing," said Iris, laughing.

From the looks of what she saw, Misty was not happy. Misty looked at Iris with an angry look. Iris sighed as she bowed her head toward the water.

"Sorry," she said softly.

Misty looked at her and then turned her head away. Ash chuckled, "It could have been worse."

Misty, noticing that Ash's legs were next to the lake, decided to grab his leg and pull him underneath, causing a major splash.

"Ha," said Brock, "I guess Misty got him."

"Hook, line, and sinker," said Tracey.

"Yep," said Dent, chuckling.

The guys were laughing as Ash came up from the lake, spitting water out.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Beedrill Swarm**

* * *

The trainers finally washed up. The Pokémon had their lunch and they were continuing their way to the next city. However, they saw a shining light in front of them. Curious, Pikachu and Kibago jumped down from their respective trainers and walked up. Suddenly, a black figure appeared with a sword in his hand, and he was aiming at Ash. Iris, Dent, Brock, and Tracey gasped. However, Ash grabbed the figure and threw him on the ground.

"Hi," said Ash, "Long time no see."

"You know him?" asked Iris.

Misty nodded, "So do I."

Suddenly, the shadowy figure revealed himself to be a person wearing a Samurai outfit. He had a sword and a bug catching net.

"Ash… you didn't have to do that," said Samurai, "Just wanted to say hello."

"Sorry," said Ash, "After a week of battles, you kind of have to get prepared."

Samurai brushed the dirt off his armor and turned to see Pikachu. Samurai smiled, "I see your Pikachu gotten stronger since the last time we met. Why don't we say we have a match, young Ash?"

Brock turned to Ash, "Um, are you sure you want to go? Pewter City could be the next target!"

"We are not that far from the exit," said Ash, turning to Brock, "Besides, it's Samurai. He means well. Don't you?"

Turning to the samurai warrior, Samurai withdrew his sword and pointed it at Ash, "Let's battle!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I'm sick and tired of the warriors!" said Dregon, "Well, now it's not Ash Ketchum. It's Misty, his friend who has joined up to help battle!"

Silvy nodded as she looked at him, "Well, what should we do?"

Dregon turned to Silvy. He had an idea. He hoped it would work. But, he wasn't sure if it was 100 percent effective.

"Ever heard of Beedrill?" asked Dregon.

Silvy shook her head. Dregon stood up from his throne and took out a remote control. A slideshow appeared and a picture of Beedrill was plastered on it.

"Beedrill are the Poison Bee Pokémon that is vicious when threatened. Their stingers are poisonous!"

"So," said Silvy, looking at him, "What are you trying to say?"

"I know who I can summon," he said. He pressed the button on the remote switching screens. He noticed Ash and Samurai about to have their battle in the open field. All Dregon could do was laugh.

"I need to make a distraction," he said, "Silvy, appear with the Dregrunts while I get preparations! It's time to destroy them!"

"Right!" said Silvy.

* * *

The grass was blowing east as the wind speed picked up. Ash stood on one side with Pikachu standing in front of him. Samurai stood there with his Pinsir that stood there, ready to attack. Brock stood on the side.

"This is a one-on-one match," said Brock, "Let the match begin!"

"Pikachu, Agility!" yelled Ash.

On the field, Pikachu quickly increased speed after each step. Samurai laughed as he looked at him.

"Wow," said Samurai, "Swords Dance!"

Suddenly, Pinsir started dancing as his horns began to glow bright green. He started kicking and using his pincers, thus increasing his attack power.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" yelled Ash.

Quickly, Pikachu jumped up in the air. The tail began to glow white turning into a metallic tail. Smacking Pinsir in the face, he landed on the ground. Pinsir looked up and turned toward Samurai.

"Keep battling!" yelled Samurai, "Vital Throw!"

Pikachu's tail was grabbed by Pinsir.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" yelled Ash.

Before Pinsir did the move, Pinsir yelled as he was hit by a very strong lightning attack. Ash watched as Pikachu was released and Pinsir crashed on the ground, fainting.

"Pinsir!" said Samurai, softly.

"Pinsir is unable to battle. Pikachu wins! The victory goes to Ash!" said Brock.

Ash and Pikachu jumped for joy and turned toward each other.

"Great job," said Ash.

Pikachu nodded in response. Suddenly, he looked up in the sky. A green lightning bolt came from the sky, causing everyone to duck. Instantly, an explosion occurred, causing smoke to appear.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ash.

"The weather was supposed to be sunny!" said Iris.

The smoke cleared, revealing Silvy and her Dregrunts. Misty and Ash struck fighting poses.

"Don't you know when to quit?" asked Misty.

"Shut up!" said Silvy, "Get them, Dregrunts!"

Ash and Misty nodded as they split up to battle them. Samurai, who just returned his Pinsir ran toward the group as the battle continued on the battlefield. Ash kicked two of them in the face, and punched one of them in the stomach. Ash turned around as he saw one of them with a silver sword attached to his left hand, coming down on him like an axe. Ash took out his Charcoal Sword, blocking it. He kicked the Dregrunt in the face and sliced the other one behind him.

"Fire Spin!" yelled Ash.

A rush of fire turned into a tornado that shot out of his sword, causing a fiery tornado to occur. The Dregrunts yelled as they landed on the ground. However, more started coming toward him. Pikachu released a Thunderbolt, causing a couple of them to stop a little bit. They were heading toward the Pokémon. However, embers hit them, causing them to land on the ground. Ash then kicked two more of them on the ground, striking a pose.

"What's going on?" asked Samurai.

"Dregon," snarled Brock.

"You'll find out…," said Dent.

"Yeah, let Ash and Misty handle these guys," said Iris.

Meanwhile, Misty kicked two of them on the ground. She flipped and punched two of them in the face. More of them came up with swords. Misty took out her Mystic Bow and took out two Psyduck arrows. Pulling them back, the arrows were released, exploding into bubbles. The bubbles hit the Dregrunts in the stomach. Misty then jumped up and used her side of the bow to slash the Dregrunts in the face. She then used a roundhouse kick on two of them. The Dregrunts landed on the ground as she went to aim at Silvy. Silvy took out a green pistol and shot a green laser beam. Misty dodged it as the beam hit a tree. Ash turned to Misty.

"Shall we?" asked Misty.

"Why not?" asked Ash.

The two of them stretched out their left hands, causing their bracelets to appear.

"Power of the Elements… we summon you!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

"Fire Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirpool was then released.

"Water Warrior!"

The two warriors posed. Samurai stood in shock as Silvy shook her head.

"Guess I don't want to do this, but I have to take a break… warriors. Talk to you soon!"

Shooting a green blast from her gun, the two warriors yelled as a smoke explosion appeared in front of them. When the smoke cleared, she was missing in action. Misty turned to Ash, removing her helmet, "What was that about?"

"Yeah, that was an ambush," said Ash, "Dregon could be up to something."

"If that's true, then we all need to take drastic action," said Tracey.

Samurai nodded, "How about some of you guys just fill me in?"

"Sure," said Brock.

* * *

Deeper in the forest, Silvy walked up to see a humanoid Beedrill. It was red and black instead of yellow and black. He had green eyes and spikes around his body. He had two big stingers and he looked at Silvy with vengeance.

"Buzzdrill, are preparations ready?" asked Silvy.

"Yesssss," he said, "It's ready!"

"Good. Begin plan at once!" said Silvy.

Buzzdrill laughed maniacally as he opened his eyes. A green glow came out of them, shooting the wild Beedrill. The wild Beedrill woke up. Swarms of them appeared and they stood in the forest, under his control.

"Tell them that there are humans in this forest that plan to destroy their natural habitat. The humans must be destroyed immediately!" said Silvy.

Buzzdrill nodded and turned to the wild Beedrill. He spoke in their language. Instantly, the Beedrill gave surprised looks and then nodded as their stingers were extended. They were swarming out of the forest.

"Ha!" said Silvy, "This is the best plan I ever came up with!"

* * *

On the other side of the forest, there was a wooden shack. On the door was a big hole that appeared when a Beedrill's stinger went right through the door. Apparently, Samurai never got his door fixed after Ash and Misty left the Viridian Forest. There, Samurai sat down with the other six trainers, believing what Ash and Misty told him.

"You know, I thought Dregon was a childish rumor," said Samurai.

"That's what we thought too," said Misty, "But, when Professor Oak told us and the attack of Pallet Town occurred, Ash acquired the power of Fire to defend the town. And I acquired the water power afterwards."

"With that said," said Tracey, "There are only 15 types left."

Samurai looked at Tracey and then at the other trainers. It seemed to Samurai that Ash and Misty have grown up, but they had a lot to go through as warriors.

"Well," said Samurai, "I suggest I help you train a little bit, Ash. You may need to use the Charcoal Sword as more of a weapon than just a weapon to spit fire out of."

"Right," said Ash.

As Ash and Samurai left, Misty sighed as she took out her Mystic Bow. She looked up at the trees. Why did Silvy plan that attack? Is there going to be a monster attack? This was what she was thinking of when she looked down at her own personal weapon.

"You know," said Brock, "Now would be a good time to train yourself to learn new moves."

"Want to help?" asked Misty, "All of you, that is?"

"Well," said Dent, "I'm going to watch Ash and Samurai train."

Iris giggled, "You can do that. Misty, I'll be more than happy to help you. What do you need?"

Misty smiled, "Simple. If you can find me a couple of big fruits and put them on sticks, I think I can probably learn a new move before there's a monster attack."

Suddenly, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. The other trainers looked around Misty as she pressed the button.

"What is it?" asked Misty.

"_Misty, where's Ash?" _asked Arceus over on the bracelet.

"He's out training with Samurai," said Misty.

"_Well, someone needs to inform Ash since I can't reach him. Silvy has distracted you," _he said.

"I knew it," said Brock, looking at Misty. Misty nodded. She had to agree. Sending those Dregrunts meant something wrong.

"What is it?" asked Misty.

"_It seems that while you were fighting Dregon's grunts, Silvy sent a monster named Buzzdrill to control the Beedrill. The Beedrill are now on a rampage to destroy all human life that is in the forest and their trainer's Pokémon. Misty, if you and Ash could work together to find the source of where it is, then the Beedrill will be snapped out of Buzzdrill's control. Your friends should find shelter. The Beedrill that are controlled expect no mercy and they plan to take no prisoners."_

"Right," said Misty.

"_Good luck,"_ said Arceus.

Misty picked up her Mystic Bow and went to go outside. Brock looked up at her, "Misty, what about Ash?"

"Get Ash for me," said Brock, "Dent, Iris, and Tracey, stay here. If the Beedrill do come, I don't want you to get hurt."

Iris, Dent, and Tracey nodded as the two of them left. Brock looked at the sky, in aghast. Instantly, there were tons of Beedrill flying up from the trees, heading toward them. Buzzdrill laughed as he looked at Misty.

"Well, if it isn't someone who wants to stand up to the Beedrill. Beedrill, get them!" yelled Buzzdrill

"Quickly!" yelled Misty, "Run!"

Brock nodded as he quickly left, heading toward Ash's location. Misty took out three of her Poké Balls.

"Want to go?" asked Misty, "You got it! Starmie, Politoed, Gyarados!"

As she threw them out, another white light came out of her body, releasing… Psyduck. Psyduck looked at the sky and was acting really retarded as Misty reached over.

"Psyduck… not now!"

"Psy-yai!" he said as he put his hands on his head.

"Gyarados, Politoed, Starmie, hold off the swarm! Buzzdrill, you're mine!"

"You really think you can battle me and stop the Beedrill? Heh, your sadly mistaken," said Buzzdrill.

"Once I find out where the connection link is between you and the Beedrill, then the Beedrill won't be a threat!" yelled Misty. Her bracelet began to glow bright blue as she stretched her right hand out, "Power of Water… I summon you!"

Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirpool was then released.

"Any last words?" asked Misty.

"Simple," said Buzzdrill, "DIE!"

He flew over across Misty. Misty yelled as his spikes dug into the armor, causing bright sparks to fly from her armor. Misty picked up her Mystic Bow and took out a Psyduck arrow.

"Let's see if you like this! Bubble!"

The arrow was released and the Psyduck arrow exploded releasing a couple of bubbles at Buzzdrill. Buzzdrill was hit, but it wasn't as bad.

"Nice," he said, "It made me ticklish."

"Damn!" yelled Misty.

Buzzdrill laughed, "Now, you're going to pay for it!"

Inside the shack, Dent, Tracey, and Iris were amazed at how Misty was fighting and her Pokémon were trying to hold off the swarm. It was quite impressive.

"How bad are Beedrills?" asked Iris.

"When Beedrill's stings you, it hurts. Sometimes, it could be poisonous," said Tracey.

"Damn," said Dent, "With that much poison stings we could have had…"

Tracey nodded, "Yeah."

He looked outside the window and then turned to the other side, "Ash better get here. Buzzdrill is going to have the upper hand soon."

* * *

On the other side, Samurai and Ash were charging at each other with swords in hand. The two of them clashed. Ash broke away with his saber and threw a kick. Samurai blocked it and thrust his sword toward him. Ash fell backwards before the blade touched his body. He kicked Samurai in the face. Samurai yelled as he landed on the ground with Ash pointing his Charcoal Sword at his neck.

"Nice," said Ash, "Isn't it?"

"Not bad," said Samurai.

Suddenly, there was a sound of footsteps. Ash and Samurai stood side by side with swords drawn. As Ash went to strike, Brock appeared with Pikachu behind him. Ash sighed as Pikachu was running toward him, scared.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"Ash, Arceus called," said Brock, "Misty is fighting a monster that is controlling a massive Beedrill swarm!"

"What?" yelled Samurai, "We need to go."

"Ash, the others are safe inside the shack. Misty told them that she could hold them off!" yelled Brock.

"How big was the swarm?" asked Ash.

"About one-quarter of the forest!" yelled Brock.

Ash looked at the sky, "And I thought I was dumb. Brock, get everyone out with their Pokémon if we plan to hold the swarm and I will help Misty battle!"

Ash took out his bracelet and strapped it on his left wrist. He then threw his Poké Balls in the air, releasing Swellow, Quilava, Mijimaru, Bayleef, and Snorlax. Pikachu stood by them.

"Get them to the swarm!" said Ash.

Pikachu's cheeks sparkled as the six of them started heading toward the forest. Samurai and Brock followed them. Ash started running toward the same direction pressing the button on his bracelet…

"Power of Fire… I summon you!"

As he ran, a stream of fire came around him, transforming into his armor.

* * *

At the shack, Dent, Iris, and Tracey watched as Gyarados was taking a huge beating. Starmie tried its best, to knock some of them, but there were too many. Psyduck yelled as it running back to the shack. Politoed was being smacked across the Beedrill. Iris looked at the roof and turned toward Dent. Tracey nodded as he took out his Poke Balls.

"I know Beedrill sting," said Iris, "But, I think it's time we hold our ground."

Dent nodded, "Agreed."

"Yeah," said Tracey.

The three trainers walked out into the field releasing the following Pokémon: Yanappu, Kibago, Venonat, Marill, and Scyther. As they went to help, Brock and Samurai arrived with their armament: Forretress, Croagunk, Chansey, Crobat, Sudowoodo, Pinsir, and Butterfree with Ash's Pokémon bringing up the rear. Ash flew over the shack in a stream of red light and took out his Charcoal Sword, aiming at Buzzdrill. Buzzdrill yelled as he looked at him.

"Misty," said Ash, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Misty, getting up from the ground, "I thought you would never make it."

"No," said Ash, "I was doing training. My brace was deep in my pocket so I couldn't see it glow at all. However, if you had this much of a problem, we all have Pokémon to help, you do know that."

"Yeah, I know," said Misty, "I was just worried about the outcome of us. Anyway, let's defeat this monster! We need to find its weakness!"

"Okay," said Ash.

Samurai turned toward Ash and Misty's battle and saw the antennae that were on top of the Beedrill monster.

"Ash, the antennae is controlling the swarm!" yelled Samurai, "You will need to get up and close and destroy them!"

Ash nodded as he looked at Buzzdrill. He came running toward Ash and Misty. Ash started running. Misty looked at him, "Ash, what are you doing?"

As Ash kept running toward Buzzdrill, Buzzdrill yelled as he stretched out his stingers. Ash jumped up with his sword and slashed the antennae. He yelled as his spikes started to shrink.

"Misty, now!" yelled Ash.

Misty nodded as she took out her Guardian Blaster, shooting blue beams at the monster. The monster yelled as he was shot a couple of times. The Beedrill woke up from their slumber.

"Everyone to the shack," said Samurai, "Butterfree, Sleep Powder, knock the Beedrill out!"

As everybody went into the shack, Butterfree released the blue powder from its wings. The Beedrill started to fall asleep, knocking them unconscious. Buzzdrill yelled as he looked at his plan.

"You and your friends will pay for what you did to me!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Ash and Misty looked at each other as they began to hear one voice.

"_Use your Fire Spin and Whirlpool attacks. It's time to do a combination move!" _said Arceus.

Ash and Misty nodded as they stretched out their weapons. Buzzdrill watched as the two of their weapons began to glow.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Warrior Combination!" yelled Ash and Misty. Ash's sword began to ignite in flames as he aimed at Buzzdrill, "Fire Spin!"

"Whirlpool!" yelled Misty.

"Combine!"

The fire tornado and the water tornado became a tornado with a combination of fire and water. Buzzdrill yelled as the flame-water like tornado enveloped him. A major explosion occurred, causing the warriors to turn their heads. The tornado ceased and the smoke cleared.

"That's one monster down!" yelled Ash.

"Shhh!" said Misty, "The Beedrill!"

Ash looked around, "Oh yeah… back to the shack."

* * *

After the Beedrills went back to their hives, the six trainers looked at the sky. It was pinkish-reddish and the sun was setting down as Samurai smiled.

"Ash, Misty, good luck," said Samurai, "Dregon is definitely an adversary I would face. But, there's a lot of training that has to be done. You two must get to work!"

"We will," said Misty.

"Yep," said Ash.

"And we will help as well," said Iris, getting the five Pecha Berries she got from the forest. Misty turned to her. Iris smiled, "I'm sure you want to improve your accuracy."

"Why thank you," said Misty.

Samurai sighed, "Ash, hopefully the next time we battle, we don't have another problem with outside occurrences."

"I hope so, too," said Ash.

As they waved goodbye, Ash and the other trainers head toward Pewter City.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Arriving at Pewter City, Brock and the others meet Flint and the family. However, Dregon decides to steal Brock's family. Ash and Misty had to trade in for the family. However, Arceus has something planned. Find out on Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge**

**Chapter 5: Showdown in Pewter City **

A/N: I hope you loved this chapter. Yeah, I hoped you loved it. Please, review and criticize.


	5. Showdown in Pewter City

A/N: Here's Chapter 5…

* * *

_Last time on Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge…_

_Ash, Iris, and Dent arrive back home in Pallet, where they get a welcome home party from his old friends. Meanwhile, Professor Oak comes in, injured. Dregon was released from his tomb and starts destroying the place, causing a major catastrophe in Pallet Town. Silvy, Dregon's assistant attacks the trainers. Their Pokémon were not enough to defeat them. Suddenly, Ash was chosen by Arceus to become the Fire Warrior to defeat Dregon's army. However, the battle begins as they travel to Viridian City. And they did get there. Dregon decides to attack during the night, trying to isolate Ash from the others. But, Ash defeats his new monster. Saving Viridian City, the trainers leave to the next town. In the Viridian Forest, they face Cinderbrood, who planned to destroy the whole entire forest and burn the trainers to ash. Ash tries to defeat him alone, but the Flash Fire armor caused a massive blow. It was up to Misty, who took the Splash Plate to become the Water Warrior. The two warriors defeat Cinderbrood and they continue on to the next task, which was visiting Samurai. After a trainer battle, Silvy arrives with her Dregrunts and a new monster: Buzzdrill who goes on a rampage controlling the big swarms of Beedrill. Together, Ash and Misty committed a combination attack. Who knows what awaits them as they head toward Pewter City…_

* * *

The path had boulders on either side. To Brock's enjoyment, he knew he was on his way home to Pewter City. It was a marker to all trainers that they are at least two miles to Pewter City. Ash and Misty couldn't wait to go back to Pewter City. This time, they were there for no gym battle. They were there to actually explore the city and have some fun. Iris, Dent, and Tracey wanted to see the Pewter City Gym, and Brock out of all people decided to see some people who cherished him the most: his family.

"So," said Brock, "We're getting close."

"Really?" asked Dent, "Pewter City?"

"Yep," said Misty, "After all…"

"Pewter City is gray. The color of stone," said Brock, "This town has been always famous for stone."

"Stone?" asked Dent.

"You just sounded like Flint," said Ash.

Brock turned to Ash. He rolled his eyes as he walked down the rocky hill. Instantly, the trainers stopped walking as they saw houses, buildings and rock like structures in the area.

"Here we are guys," said Brock, "Pewter City!"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Showdown in Pewter City**

* * *

"Nice city!" said Iris, looking at the beautiful stone structures. She turned toward Brock, who was grinning from ear to ear as they walked past the Pewter City Pokémon Center. As they past the center, Iris and Dent were surprised to see a building made of complete boulders with the words 'Pewter Gym' engraved on it.

"Welcome to Pewter Gym," said Brock, "Hopefully, my dad and brother is still maintaining the place."

Opening the golden doors, the trainers walked in to see a battlefield with tons of stones popping out of it. There, Flint and Forrest were discussing about the league badges, etc. They turned around, surprised.

"Hi, Dad, Miss me?" asked Brock.

"BROCK!" said Flint.

Both of them ran up toward the middle of the battlefield in slow motion. When they were just about to hug, a Croagunk flew out of the Poke Ball, using its poisonous jab. Instantly, Brock and Flint yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Thanks, Croagunk!" yelled Brock, in pain.

"I see your Croagunk has some punch!" said Flint, groaning in pain.

Brock nodded as he picked himself up. After being punched a couple of times, the Poison Jab attack didn't do so much to him. He helped his father up. Ash and Misty chuckled as they looked at them. Dent looked at Flint, "Are you taking care of the gym?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Flint, "Who's he? A challenger?"

"Oh no," said Dent, "I was just asking. I'm Dent, my brothers and I have a gym in Sanyou City."

Iris nodded as she looked at Flint, "I'm Iris. It's nice to meet you."

Tracey also shook hands, "I'm Tracey Sketchit. I'm a Pokémon Artist. It's nice to meet you."

"Well... it's nice to meet all of you," said Flint, "Brock, why don't we head over to the house? I'm sure your mom wants to know all the things you were doing, studying as a Pokémon Doctor."

"Why of course," said Brock.

The trainers walked outside of the gym and headed toward Brock's residency. As Brock opened the door, he saw his mother. She had reddish hair, brownish and was wearing a pink t-shirt with black pants and she was smiling as she grabbed Brock and kissed him.

"Welcome home," she said, "I see you brought some friends!"

"Yes," said Brock, "This is Ash, Misty, Dent, Iris, and Tracey."

"Why," she said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Lola, Brock's mother."

"I thought she passed away," said Ash, turning to Flint. Flint chuckled as he put his hand behind his head, "At the time, I was embarrassed."

"Dad," said Brock, rolling his eyes.

Lola shook her head, "What's past is past. Come on in. The kids are out for the day. They'll be back later for dinner."

"Do you need help, mom?" asked Brock.

"Why sure, honey," said Lola, "Actually, Forrest should be happy to see you when he gets back."

Brock nodded, "Good. I haven't seen him in like forever."

As he went to help, Ash turned to Misty. Misty was surprised that a house this big could fit 22 people, as so did the others.

"Well," said Tracey, "I can see why Brock can act father like half the time."

Iris nodded, "10 brothers and sisters?"

"That's a lot of people to take care of," said Dent.

Ash nodded as the five of them sat down at a wooden table. It was clean and it smelled like Lysol was recently pressed on to it. Pikachu sat on top of the table with Kibago, who popped out of Iris's hair. The two Pokémon began talking to each other as the others began to speak.

"It's nice to see them actually get along," said Ash, looking at Brock and his family.

"Agreed," said Misty, smiling.

Dent and Iris turned around and then looked back at them. Tracey, also puzzled about why Ash said that was curious.

"I guess you didn't know," said Ash.

"Well," said Dent, "We're here. We might as well hear about why you said that."

"I think I shouldn't even be answering the question," the fire warrior said, "I would ask Brock himself."

"About what?"

Ash looked up to see Brock sitting in between Ash and Misty. Dent started coughing a little bit as he went to speak, "I would like to know about your past."

"Well," said Brock, "Since we're going to be traveling for a long time, I might as well explain myself."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Can we sit down? Just you and me," said Silvy.

Dregon and Silvy sat down in their castle. They weren't in the throne room. However, they sat around a brown table with Dregrunts giving them dinner. As Silvy went to eat, Dregon looked at her.

"My army is falling downhill from here and all you expect me to do is sit and eat with you?" asked Dregon.

"Well," said Silvy, "I thought it would be nice. Besides, we need to figure out something together."

Dregon stood up from the table. He released a flash of fire from his hand toward the ground, "I WORK ALONE! I'M COUNT DREGON! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!"

Silvy stood there in silence as Dregon sat down, "Okay."

Silvy gulped as she went to finish dinner, "By the way, Dregon, the trainers are in Pewter City. From what our spies heard from the Viridian Forest, the trainer Brock lives there with his family."

Dregon laughed, "It's been a while since I captured a family. How many brothers and sisters?"

"10 of each gender," said Silvy.

Dregon laughed as he threw the dish of food on the ground, "EXCELLENT! WE SHALL COMMENCE THE ATTACK… TONIGHT! And I will send another one of my soldiers to destroy the warriors just in case they get in the way!"

* * *

During the night, the trainers were surprised to see the ten brothers and sisters running around Brock. Brock chuckled as he went to sit them down and explain about his journey with the kids. Flint and Lola sat there in response, happy that they were able to listen to Brock's story. As Brock continued on, Ash and Misty started chuckling, remembering all of Ash's journeys through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. With that said, Ash smiled as he looked at Brock.

"Yep and now that Isshu is done, I just been traveling around," he said.

The brothers and sisters awed. One of them stood up. He had a green and white stripe shirt with cargo pants. He had green spiky hair with the same eyes as Brock.

"So, Brock, what brings you here to Pewter City besides visiting us?" he asked.

Brock looked at him, "Forrest, it's a bit difficult to explain."

Forrest nodded. Flint looked at Brock, "You can tell us, son."

The family looked up at him. Brock started gulping, "Well…"

He turned to Ash and Misty. Ash sighed as he looked at him. Brock nodded, "Alright, apparently this..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a green bolt hit the ground. Lola looked up to see Silvy appear with a couple of Dregrunts.

"Dregrunts!" said Ash and Misty.

Dent, Iris, and Tracey stood ready with Kibago and their Poke Balls, ready to go.

"Silvy, leave!" said Misty.

"I don't think so," said Silvy, "Actually, here's something that could distract you. Golerock, destroy them!"

Suddenly, a huge hole appeared in the wall of Brock's house. A big boulder started rolling to the living room. It then materialized into a Golem monster with two big boulders on each hand and legs. His face was blackened with ash and white marks appeared.

"Argh!" he yelled.

Misty turned to Ash, "I think it's time to bring him out. Brock, can you handle these guys?"

"We'll try," said Brock.

Ash and Misty took out their braces. Ash and Misty pushed Golerock on to the ground, heading out through the hole. Golerock yelled as he ran through the hole. The sky was completely dark with only street lights showing the area. Golerock looked around as he saw two shadows shown in the light. One was glowing bright red and one was glowing bright blue.

"Power of the Elements… we summon you!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

"Now you're going to take this!" said Misty, aiming her bow.

"Agreed," said Ash with his Charcoal Sword.

Golerock laughed as he threw boulders from his hands. The two warriors dodged as the boulders destroyed one of the streetlights. The streetlight fell on the ground and the light ignited in flames. Ash thrust his Charcoal Sword at Golerock, but Golerock smacked him across the face at full force. His sword clashed on to the ground, causing Ash to land on the ground, hard.

"I don't think hand to hand combat's going to work," said Misty, "Mystic Bow! Water Gun!"

The Psyduck arrow that she shot at Golerock exploded into a massive stream of water. Golerock yelled as he was drenched by the attack. However, he threw a rock at her as the water hit him, causing Misty to land on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Brock, you got to get out of here!" yelled Flint.

"No way!" said Brock, "I'm not leaving you!"

Everyone's Pokémon were down for the count. It was up to hand to hand combat. As Dent tried to punch one of them, his hand was twisted and was kicked in the back. Iris smacked on to the coffee table by one of the Dregrunts. Tracey blocked the Dregrunts fist and kicked one of them. But, it was hard to kick away. Tracey was thrown in the middle with the others. Pikachu yelled as he released a Thunderbolt. The Dregrunts yelled as they fell on the ground. However, they managed to recover quickly enough.

"This isn't good," said Brock.

Suddenly, the Dregrunts yelled as they began to glow bright blue. Before Brock could get to everybody, they instantly vanished.

"Later!" said Silvy, disappearing.

"No way," said Brock, "Impossible!"

He looked outside. Things on the other side didn't look so well…

"You two can't even stop me if you tried," he said, laughing.

"Why, I oughta!" Ash grumbled, "Charcoal Saber, Fire Spin!"

Releasing a fiery tornado, Golerock laughed as he threw himself at the fire, turning into a ball. Instantly, he absorbed the flames. Ash turned to Misty, "Misty!"

"Water Gun!" yelled Misty, pulling on the bow. The arrow released another stream of water, thinking it was going to be worth it. Suddenly, there was a massive explosion. The warriors watched as there was a huge boulder on the pavement.

"Do you think we killed him?" asked Ash.

Suddenly, white lights came piercing out of the rock. Ash and Misty yelled as a beam of amber energy shot them. Golerock popped out as he disappeared.

"Farewell, warriors," he said, in the air. Brock looked up to see a golden beam diminish. He then turned around aghast.

"No…," said Brock, running out of the house. Ash and Misty were on the ground. Red and blue sparks were flying out of their armor. It was obvious they were knocked unconscious.

"Ash!" yelled Brock, picking up Ash's body, "Come on!"

No response. He then moved over toward Misty, who was also knocked unconscious.

"Misty," said Brock, "Please, get up!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As Brock said that, a bright white light surrounded him and the others. He closed his eyes as he felt himself being transported to another dimension.

* * *

Meanwhile… on Mt. Moon…

It was the perfect place to capture them. The family were all rounded up in a rope on the highest peak of the mountain while Tracey, Iris, and Dent were tied up with their mouths tied up with a white cloth. Pikachu and Kibago were also on there as well.

"Perfect," said Silvy, "This will get the warriors to come up here and be demolished again. That is, if they survived Golerock's attack!"

"They were knocked out by my attack," said Golerock, "I assure you that no one would be able to survive the attack!"

"Good. Then, they're destroyed!" said Silvy, "Awesome! But, where's the oldest of the kids?"

"Who, Brock?" asked Golerock.

Silvy nodded, "Yes, where is he?"

Golerock shook his head, "I don't know!"

"I don't know?" she yelled, "Damn you!"

She smacked Golerock across the face with her hand. He felt a red imprint on the top of his head, "I have an idea."

"Right!" he said.

Tracey watched as Golerock disappeared. He turned his head toward Flint and Lola and then at Iris and Dent. Pikachu couldn't even break free with its Thunder attacks. It was horrible. The kids were screaming as the Dregrunts surrounded them. Tracey had to look at the sky and wonder if Ash and Misty could save them. Hopefully, they could and protect Brock while doing so.

* * *

Brock opened his eyes, feeling the dark cold surface on the ground. He looked up to see where he was. There were four white columns and a rainbow tiles that he was laying on. Ash and Misty, not in their armor were knocked unconscious. Brock picked himself up and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

Suddenly, he heard a roaring sound. Looking up, Arceus materialized from the sky and landed on the ground.

"_Brock," _he said, _"I brought you and the others here."_

"So," said Brock, "You were the one that gave Misty and Ash the power."

Arceus nodded, _"You too."_

Brock looked at Arceus, puzzled. Arceus nodded as he took out a golden plate from his body, floating toward Brock. Brock looked at the plate as he grabbed it in his hand. The Stone Plate transposed into a silver brace with a boulder, symbolizing the rock type appeared on the button, just like Ash and Misty's emblems.

"_As the Rock Warrior, you will train like Ash and Misty to become the most powerful Rock Warrior to stop Dregon from his tracks. Are you willing to take that chance?" _he asked.

"If I have to save my family… then I will," said Brock, looking at Ash and Misty, "Are they dead?"

"_No. They are just unconscious," _he said.

A green aura shot out of his head, hitting Ash and Misty. Ash and Misty were lifted up from the ground very slowly, landing on the floor. Ash's eyes awakened and Misty's were also awakened. The two looked at each other as Brock stood there.

"Brock, why are you here?" asked Misty.

Brock looked at Misty. Misty then noticed the bracelet that he had. Ash even noticed it as well.

"Welcome to the team," said Ash.

Brock nodded, "We need to rescue my family. And I don't know how we will do it."

"There's a way," said Ash.

Misty nodded as she looked at Brock and then at Arceus, "Where is Brock's family?"

"_Your friends and his family are trapped at Mount Moon Square on the top of Mt. Moon," _said Arceus, _"I can teleport you there in order to stop him."_

Brock nodded as he looked at Ash and Misty, "Let's go!"

Ash and Misty nodded as they stood next to him. Arceus's eyes began to glow bright red as an aura of red, blue, and gold surrounded the group, causing them to diminish into thin air.

"_Good luck," _he said to himself.

* * *

It was getting very cold and the Dregrunts were doing a little dance around the fire. The family was tied together, screaming for help. Tracey, Dent, and Iris were looking at each other, silently. Pikachu and Kibago looked at each other as well, sighing at the response. Silvy laughed.

"Keep screaming!" she yelled, "It won't do you any good once I cook you all!"

As she went to walk away, Ash, Misty, and Brock were hiding behind the rocks. Ash turned his head and nodded with the others. He crept down and landed in the crater, where they were being held. He crawled toward Pikachu. Pikachu's eyes turned to see Ash lying on the ground. He untied Pikachu's mouth.

"Pikachu, Thunder on my command," he said.

Pikachu nodded. Misty and Brock went down to untie the rest of the prisoners. Silvy was wondering what's going on with them. As she went toward the prisoners, Ash threw Pikachu at her face.

"NOW!" yelled Ash.

"PIKACHU!"

A lightning storm hit the heads of the Dregrunts and Silvy. Silvy screamed as she felt the high voltage. Silvy kicked Pikachu in the face, making it land on the ground. Brock's family was also there.

"Brock," said Silvy, looking at him, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep," said Brock, "And at this time, I suggest you surrender before you and your friends fall off the face of the Earth."

"Golerock, stop them!" said Silvy.

"Brock, ready?" asked Ash.

Brock nodded, "Yeah!"

"Power of Fire… I summon you!"

"Power of Water… I summon you!"

"Power of Rock… I summon you!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

Pressing the button, Brock's bracelet began to glow bright gold. Rocks materialized around him, entrapping him into a rock tomb. Brock was able to breathe as he stretched his arms out. In a flash of gold light, Brock had acquired golden armor on his arms and legs and also on his torso. He had the Guardian Blaster on his left hip. He also had a helmet that had the image of an Onix. The rocks exploded from above, disappearing into thin air.

"What the hell?" asked Silvy, "Another type?"

Brock nodded, "Want to fight me?"

"Dregrunts, Golerock, annihilate everybody!"

Ash, Misty, and Brock took out their blasters, "Guardian Blasters!"

Red, blue, and gold laser beams shot out of the blasters, shooting the Dregrunts one by one. Brock threw one of them in the air, causing the Dregrunt to smack hard on to the ground. He kicked two of them in the face with a sidekick, shooting the Dregrunt across from him. He then turned around and kicked Silvy in the face, flipping toward Flint and Lola.

"You guys better get out of here," said Brock.

Flint was silent. Words couldn't be placed for what Brock did. Flint nodded and got the family out of the place. Iris, Dent, and Tracey also followed. Silvy turned around to see Misty and Ash finish the rest of them off. The three warriors surrounded Golerock. Golerock yelled as he threw rocks and boulders at them. The three dodged the attack.

"Charcoal Sword!"

"Mystic Bow!"

Brock stretched out his hand. A golden axe appeared. The handle was made out of golden boulders and the blade was stainless silver.

"Stone Axe!"

Golerock laughed as he then began to jump up. He then turned into a massive boulder, performing a Rollout attack. The three warriors dodged as the rollout commenced. Brock then jumped up.

"Rollout!" he yelled.

He turned into a massive golden boulder and started heading toward Golerock. Golerock and Brock clashed causing an explosion. Golerock yelled as he started flying toward the ground. Brock then raised his axe and started slicing his armor. Golerock yelled as he witnessed a mega crack in the back of his body. Brock then took out a rock from the ground and smacked it with his axe. The small rock exploded into big boulders.

"Rock Throw!"

The rocks smacked into Golerock's face. He yelled as he landed on the ground. Golerock tried to get up, but couldn't.

"No way," said Silvy, "Golerock!"

Golerock yelled as he tried to get up from the ground. The three warriors stood with their weapons ready. Suddenly, their weapons began to glow red, blue, and gold.

"What is this?" asked Ash.

"I wonder," said Misty.

Brock nodded as he held the golden weapon. Suddenly, a voice could be heard from the sky by someone very familiar.

"_Combine your weapons," _

"Okay," said Brock.

Brock put his Stone Axe in the air. The Stone Axe lay flat with the handle turning into a nozzle and the axe blade had a trigger that appeared. Misty threw her Mystic Bow in the air, which materialized on top of the Stone Axe. Ash threw his Charcoal Sword in the air. It was placed on top. The three type weapon combination appeared as it landed in Ash's hands.

"Tri-Element Blaster!" said Ash.

Golerock finally got out of the rocks. Silvy turned around and looked at the sky, "Dregon's going to kill me."

As she disappeared, Ash aimed for Golerock while Misty and Brock stood on either side.

"Now, fire!" yelled Ash.

Before Golerock could move, a stream of fire, water, and boulders flew out of the blaster, transforming into a stream of white energy. Golerock yelled as he was hit by the attack, thus ending Golerock. Brock, Ash, and Misty jumped up in jubilation.

"WE DID IT!" yelled Ash.

In a flash of red, blue, and gold light, their suits disappeared. Ash and Misty turned to Brock as he sighed, looking at the beautiful sky. It was bright blue with tons of Pidgey that flew from one place to the other.

"Nice moves, Brock," said Misty.

'That was cool," said Ash.

Brock smiled, "I did what I had to do."

He turned around. Flint walked up to him. Silent as he was, he stretched his right hand out, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Brock, "My family comes first, end of story. Dregon shouldn't have done that."

"Hmm… at least you defeated that monster," said Flint, "Thanks."

Lola nodded, "If it wasn't for you, we were going to be sacrificed to Dregon."

Ash sighed, "Anytime you guys need us, we'll be here."

Misty nodded, "Till the end."

Dregon stood there, looking at the smoke from Mt. Moon. He turned to Silvy, who sighed as she looked at him.

"I tried," she said.

"Try, try, try. You know what?" asked Dregon.

"What?" she asked.

Dregon walked toward her, "I think you need someone to help you."

Silvy looked at her, "Who?"

"… Ardon!" he said.

Silvy gasped in response. Ardon was somebody that she hasn't seen in a long time. They never got along in the first place.

"Wait, Dregon, NO!" she yelled.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter…**

**When Dregon summons his new general, he sends his new monster to attack the Pewter Museum. Why? Apparently, the Pewter Museum has the legendary fossils of ancient Pokémon. Ash, Misty, and Brock's mission: Defend the fossils. **

**Chapter 6: Fossil Frenzy**

* * *

A/N: Whoo-hoo! So, I'm so proud of finishing this chapter. I want to thank you guys for reviewing. Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Fossil Frenzy

A/N: Here is Chapter 6. Sorry for the lack of updates. I looked at my Story Stats and saw that like everybody is waiting for the next chapter… around 100 hits I believe in Chapter 5. So, I need to write the next one. Okay, enjoy!

* * *

_Last time on Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge…_

_Ash, Iris, and Dent arrive back home in Pallet, where they get a welcome home party from his old friends. Meanwhile, Professor Oak comes in, injured. Dregon was released from his tomb and starts destroying the place, causing a major catastrophe in Pallet Town. Silvy, Dregon's assistant attacks the trainers. Their Pokémon were not enough to defeat them. Suddenly, Ash was chosen by Arceus to become the Fire Warrior to defeat Dregon's army. However, the battle begins as they travel to Viridian City. And they did get there. Dregon decides to attack during the night, trying to isolate Ash from the others. But, Ash defeats his new monster. Saving Viridian City, the trainers leave to the next town. In the Viridian Forest, they face Cinderbrood, who planned to destroy the whole entire forest and burn the trainers to ash. Ash tries to defeat him alone, but the Flash Fire armor caused a massive blow. It was up to Misty, who took the Splash Plate to become the Water Warrior. The two warriors defeat Cinderbrood and they continue on to the next task, which was visiting Samurai. After a trainer battle, Silvy arrives with her Dregrunts and a new monster: Buzzdrill who goes on a rampage controlling the big swarms of Beedrill. Together, Ash and Misty committed a combination attack. Who knows what awaits them as they head toward Pewter City. Arriving at Pewter City, the warriors visit Brock's family, who gives them the luxury to stay for the night. As they began to have dinner, Golerock shows up to destroy the family. Brock, the only one not captured finds an unconscious Ash and Misty. Brock meets Arceus, who gives him the power to become the Rock Warrior. Together, he, Misty, and Ash defeat Golerock and save his family…_

* * *

Inside the Pewter Museum of Science, scientists have obviously discovered the ancient Prehistoric Pokémon that lurked around. Some are encased in these fossils: Old Amber, Helix Fossil, Dome Fossil, and other fossils they found along the other regions. However, no one expected that the next attack would be the Pewter Museum.

Silvy was in the museum. The museum closed an hour ago and nobody was there to see her. She was wearing a black outfit with a silver blade on her back. She walked toward the back of the museum, where this shiny Old Amber was located. It was sealed in a glass container along with the other fossils

"Perfect. This monster should hold off the blasted warriors. I'm going to steal the fossil," said Silvy.

Reaching for the Old Amber, she then heard a voice, "HEY, YOU! STOP!"

Silvy turned around to see a security guard, "I would leave before you get hurt."

The security guard went to withdraw his gun. Quickly, Silvy took out her silver sword and threw it across toward the guard's stomach. The guard yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Perfect puncture," she said, withdrawing the blade. She wiped the blood from the blade with a tissue and threw the napkin on the ground. She then used her sword and crushed the glass plating, grabbing the Old Amber. Suddenly, the alarm started ringing. Silvy laughed as she disappeared into the darkness, leaving the security guard to die. Before he took his last breath, he reached for his cell phone calling Officer Jenny.

"Officer… Jenny, there has been a robbery!" he said, coughing.

He closed his eyes and landed on the ground only hearing Jenny's voice yelling 'Hello' on the screen.

The sun was shining in Pewter City. It was bright and early with only the Dodrio screaming their little brains away as the trainers got up for breakfast. Iris yawned as she took her deep nap. They were in Brock's house. A couple of rock Pokémon from the gym was coming to help repair the house after the events that happened last night. She stretched her arms out. Kibago popped out of her hair snuggling. Iris put Kibago down as she got dressed into her attire. She walked down the stairs. Dent and Tracey looked up as she went to yawn. Lola smiled as she gave Iris a glass of orange juice and a couple of eggs.

"Thanks," said Iris.

Sitting down, she, Dent and Tracey sat down together. Iris looked at them, "Where are the others?"

"Training," said Tracey, eating his breakfast, "Brock and Forrest woke up extra early and decided to set up a training area away from Pewter City."

"How far?" asked Dent.

"It's the mountain range that is in between Indigo Plateau and Pewter City. Trust me, they aren't far away," said Tracey, eating another egg, "Is there hot sauce anywhere?"

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fossil Frenzy**

* * *

In the outskirts of Pewter City, Brock, Ash, Misty, and Forrest were in the mountainous terrain. There were white targets set up all over the place. There were black boulders that were on one side and then there were hay stacks that were made out of straw. The three warriors were dressed up in gym clothes. Ash was wearing a black t-shirt with red shorts. Misty was wearing a white t-shirt with blue shorts and Brock wore only black pants. Forrest sighed as he looked at them. They turned around to see Pikachu run up toward them. The other trainers sighed as the Pikachu went up toward Ash.

"Sorry, Pikachu, I guess I forgot about you," said Ash.

Pikachu turned its head as it stood next to him.

"This should help you guys train for future battles," said Forrest.

Brock turned to Forrest, "Good job."

Forrest chuckled, "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be able to get this done."

Misty nodded as she looked at Ash. He was ready to go as he jumped back and forth.

"Let's get this done and over with," he said.

"You are acting very happy," said Misty.

Brock nodded, "Training… Begin!"

Pikachu jumped up from the ground with a huge triangle in its left hand a stick, playing the tune, "Pika!"

Ash withdrew his Charcoal Sword and started slicing a couple of haystacks. A couple of them burned as the sword made contact with the haystack. Ash landed on the ground stretching out his Charcoal Sword at a couple of other haystacks.

"Sunny Day!"

As the sun began to shine on the Charcoal Saber, it began to glow bright red as he jumped up into the air.

"Fire Spin!"

A tornado like fire attack was released, burning the haystacks. Ash watched as they were all burnt to a crisp. His grin kept growing bigger as he looked at what his other friends were doing. Misty saw a couple of empty beer bottles and they were placed in the trees. Misty's Mystic Bow aimed directly at the beer bottles. The arrows were accurate as it penetrated the beer bottles. She then turned to see a couple of targets on the trees.

"Water Gun!" yelled Misty, pulling on the bow. The bow released a couple of Psyduck arrows, causing the targets to be soaked in water with a couple of holes in the targets.

"That was easy," said Misty, turning to see Brock.

Brock had a green bucket full of rocks. With his Stone Axe, he threw the rocks in the air, causing boulders to appear. The boulders smacked at the following targets that hooked up in the air. The targets fell down, landing on the ground. Brock turned around toward Ash. Ash turned toward Brock. Instantly, they began to glow bright gold and red, transforming into their armor.

"Want to battle?" asked Brock.

"You bet," said Ash, "Bring it!"

Brock and Ash swung weapons, clashing upon contact. They brought their weapons up and they went to attack each other… obviously, there was full contact. As Brock used his Rock Throw move toward Ash, Ash quickly used Fire Spin to knock the rocks out of the way.

"That's it," said Brock, "Take…" he said as he swung his axe.

"This!" a feminine voice said, transforming into her water warrior uniform. With her Mystic Bow, a Psyduck arrow turned into a massive whirlpool, causing Ash and Brock to fly into the ground. A red aura and a golden aura surrounded the two warriors as they diminished.

"Nice sneak, Misty," said Ash.

Misty laughed as a blue aura surrounded her, diminishing her uniform, "That was my sneak attack!"

"Good job," said Ash.

Forrest stood in shock, "Amazing technique, Brock."

"Thanks, bro," he said. Brock was relieved as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead, "Let's hit the showers and catch up with the rest of the guys."

"Okay," said Ash, Misty, and Forrest.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled in response to what Brock said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Dregon," said Silvy, marching into the throne room, "I snuck into the Pewter Museum."

"And?" asked Dregon.

Silvy smiled as she grabbed the Old Amber out of her pocket, "For you."

Dregon stood up and looked at it, "Perfect, my monster is complete! By the way, there's someone I want you to meet."

Silvy looked around. She noticed a guy like general, looking at her in the face as he appeared in the shadows. He was wearing blue armor and was carrying a crossbow. He had a silver helmet with a red hair sticking on top of it. A black shield covered his face.

"My name is Ardon," he said, "It's nice to meet you, Silvy."

"Hi," said Silvy.

"Together, you will be working on my new creation. It's in the bottom level," said Dregon.

"Right," said Silvy and Ardon.

As the two of them left, Dregon got up from the chair, "The Aerodactyl Beast will be so powerful… it will be really awesome to see them destroyed!"

* * *

Heading back to Pewter City, the trainers showered and were all having breakfast while Dent, Iris, and Tracey were looking at the crazy things that were going on in the paper.

"You seem to be in depth with the paper," said Ash, "May I see?"

"Yes," said Iris, "Apparently, it was in the Pewter Museum last night."

As Ash grabbed the paper, he, Misty, and Brock looked at it. Instantly, there was a picture of where the Old Amber was: missing.

"Old Amber?" asked Ash, "Is that?"

"Aerodactyl's fossil," said Brock.

Ash gulped. He could remember Aerodactyl and Grampa Canyon. It wasn't a great experience. He nearly died, courtesy of Jigglypuff's singing and Aerodactyl's sharp teeth. However, that was all in the past during the Kanto League.

"Hmm…," said Ash, "We should investigate this."

Misty looked at the Fire Warrior, "Or we speak to Arceus about it."

"Hmm…," said Brock, "What if Ash and I go to the Pewter Museum and investigate while you go and speak to Arceus about what's going on?"

"Good point," said Misty.

Tracey nodded, "It seems that Dregon could be up to something again. Aerodactyl is a pretty powerful Pokémon."

"Really?" asked Dent.

"Yeah," said Brock, showing a picture of it to him. Dent looked at it. In response, he was surprised to see the flying ancient Pokémon. Iris's eyes were gleaming as she looked at it.

"It looks powerful, alright," said Dent, looking at Iris. Kibago popped out, looked at the creature. He, scared out of his wits, shrunk back into her hair.

"Alright, no time to waste," said Ash, getting up from the floor, "Let's get a move on."

"Right," said the trainers.

Later that day, Ash, Pikachu and Brock were in the Pewter Museum. They nodded as they walked inside, paying the fine to go into the museum. A measly 50 pokedollars for each was no big deal for the two of them. As they continued to walk around, they noticed the Old Amber relic that was missing and yellow tape across the exhibit and there was a crime scene tape used on where the dead victim laid. It was more than just a robbery; it was a manslaughter attack.

Brock looked at the crime scene. To see someone dead on the ground, it wasn't an accident. As they looked around, he could tell that indeed something happened.

"So," said Brock, "Where do you think we can find clues?"

Ash turned to Brock. Brock looked at Ash. Ash then looked downward at his right shoe. It had blood on it.

"Brock, I think we found the answer," said Ash. He looked at the trail of blood, which led to the Old Amber and then back to where it was. There was a shiny particle on the ground, at least a half an inch. As Ash and Brock snuck into the crime scene, Brock and Ash saw that it was silver and glassy. Their faces could reflect off of it.

"Indeed," said Brock.

Ash turned around and then pressed his bracelet. Brock picked up his tweezers and he got the glass with the blood on it.

"Prepare to teleport," said Ash.

Brock nodded as he pressed his bracelet. Pikachu hopped on Ash as streams of red and gold surrounded them, teleporting them to Arceus's lair.

* * *

"_Hmm…," _said Arceus, _"Old Amber and Aerodactyl?"_

"Yeah," said Misty, "We have no idea if this is a Dregon scheme. But, someone stole the Old Amber. We were just trying to be safe that's all."

"_You did the right thing by investigating this matter," _said Arceus.

In flash of red and gold, Ash and Brock appeared with the evidence in hand, "Here is what we have. It seems that there is blood on the glass particle. Can we analyze it?" asked Brock.

"_Let me see," _said Arceus.

Glowing green eyes, the three trainers watched as the glassy like object was being scanned. The glassy edge was then connected to a silver blade that was shown holographic, which then turned into a sword.

"Wait a minute, that sword looks familiar," said Ash.

"Could it be?" asked Brock.

"_Indeed. Silvy killed the security officer at the museum. I sense that Dregon will be using the Old Amber to revive a Prehistoric Beast," _said Arceus.

Pikachu looked at Arceus and jumped on Ash's shoulder. Arceus knew that Pikachu was a bit terrified of what Arceus mentioned.

"So," said Ash, "That could only mean one thing…"

Suddenly, the alarm started going off around the whole area. The background went from black to red and then back to black. Ash turned to Arceus, "What's going on?"

"_Apparently, he has been awakened," _said Arceus, _"He is attacking the Pewter Museum."_

"Why?" asked Misty.

"_It seems that he wants the other fossils. If he gets the other five fossils, we will have a major problem," _said Arceus, _"You must stop him now before it's too late."_

"We don't have time to waste," said Brock.

"Bracelets on," said Ash.

Pikachu hopped off as the three trainers stood together with their braces.

"Power of the Elements… we summon you!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

Pressing the button, Brock's bracelet began to glow bright gold. Rocks materialized around him, entrapping him into a rock tomb. Brock was able to breathe as he stretched his arms out. In a flash of gold light, Brock had acquired golden armor on his arms and legs and also on his torso. He had the Guardian Blaster on his left hip. He also had a helmet that had the image of an Onix. The rocks exploded from above, disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Down below, Iris, Tracey, and Dent were sitting on the rooftop of Brock's house, seeing a humanoid Aerodactyl creature flying toward the Pewter Museum.

"What's going on?" asked Iris.

"Dregon," said Tracey, looking at his binoculars, "And he's heading straight for the museum."

"Guys!" yelled a voice down below. Tracey looked down to see Ash waving his hands.

"What's up?" asked Tracey.

"Get the people out of Pewter City. This monster is out to get the other fossils. And he's a powerful beast that could wipe the entire city out!" said Ash, "Hurry!"

Tracey, Dent, and Iris started to head back inside while the others headed toward the Pewter Museum. As Ash, Misty, and Brock reached the Pewter Museum, the shadow materialized into the Aerodactyl creature. It had metallic spine down its back. It had two arms and it stood on its hind legs with a silver helmet on top of it. It screeched as it aimed its mouth at the Mountain Range, releasing a Hyper Beam. The orange beam was unleashed, causing part of the Mountain Range to fall on the city. People started screaming as debris exploded into the northern part of the city. The creature swung across as it went to release an Aeroblast. A beam of wind energy destroyed a couple of old homes as well as trees causing them to uproot.

"Perfect," said Ardon, landing on the ground from thin air.

"Excellent," said Silvy, "Darktactyl is an awesome creature."

"Silvy!" yelled Ash, taking out his Charcoal Sword, "What are you up to this time?"

"Who are you?" asked Ardon.

"Oh, Ardon. It seems you haven't met them. These three have been chosen by Arceus to destroy Dregon," said Silvy, "We must stop them."

"Oh," said Ardon, taking out his crossbow, "It would be awesome to get rid of them."

Misty took out her Mystic Bow, "Try us!"

"We won't let you get the other fossils," said Brock.

"Darktactyl, deal with them," said Silvy, "Ardon, let's get the other fossils!"

The monster screamed as it flew toward them. Ash, Misty, and Brock dodged out of the way as it flew across.

"All attack!" yelled Ash, "Ember!"

"Water Gun!"

"Rock Throw!"

Darktactyl passed the fire attacks and then missed the water attacks. Darktactyl caught the massive boulder and with his free power, it slammed into Brock's armor. Brock yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Brock, you okay?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," said Brock, groaning in pain.

"This is bad," said Misty.

Suddenly, Darktactyl released a Hyper Beam around them. A stream of explosions appeared around them as they tried to take cover. Dent, Iris, and Tracey stood in the bushes as the three warriors landed on the ground.

"That's powerful," said Misty, getting up from the ground.

"I think we need a plan… now," said Brock, agreeing with Misty.

"No need to worry. Let's combine," said Ash, "Tri-Element Blaster!"

"Right!" said the other trainers, "Element Combination!"

Brock put his Stone Axe in the air. The Stone Axe lay flat with the handle turning into a nozzle and the axe blade had a trigger that appeared. Misty threw her Mystic Bow in the air, which materialized on top of the Stone Axe. Ash threw his Charcoal Sword in the air. It was placed on top. The three type weapon combination appeared as it landed in Ash's hands.

"Say your prayers, you ferocious beast!" yelled Ash.

"Power of the Elements!"

Aiming with the blaster, the trainers stood together as it began to charge up. Darktactyl was about to charge its attack.

"Fire!" yelled the trainers.

A stream of fire, water, and boulders came out of the blasters, just in time for the Hyper Beam impact. As Darktactyl released the Hyper Beam, the beams were having a tug of war contest going back and forth.

"More power," said Ash, "More focus on the elements!"

The beams kept going forward toward Darktactyl, Darktactyl's eyes began to glow bright red as the Hyper Beam destroyed the Tri-Element Blaster. The Hyper Beam caused a major impact on the trainers. The trainers yelled as explosions surrounded them. Darktactyl laughed as he aimed his wings at the armored warriors. As he went to attack, Ash yelled as his fist began to ignite into flames. He threw a punch at Aerodactyl's helmet. The beast squealed as it was sent up in the air.

"I learned a new move?" asked Ash.

"It seems you've learned Fire Punch," said Brock, getting up from the ground. While that was happening, Ardon and Silvy were just about to leave with the fossils, disappearing.

"They got the other fossils!" said Misty.

"_Don't worry about the other fossils," _said Arceus, _"Right now, Ash's Fire Punch attack has scorched Darktactyl's head. Its power went down. Destroy him now!"_

The trainers nodded as they pulled out their Guardian Blasters. Three beams came out of their blasters. Before the beams could reach, the monster disappeared.

"NO!" yelled Ash.

"Impossible!" said Misty.

"Great," said Brock, "We lost…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Dregon," said Silvy, "We have the fossils to revive the other beasts!"

"Darktactyle," said Dregon, looking at the beast. The beast was scorched by Ash's Fire Punch. Dregon nodded as he looked at his helmet, "My good beast, you will be okay. We will have your friends back, so you can destroy the rest of the team."

Darktactyle roared as it flew across the castle in epic joyfulness. Ardon nodded as he looked at Dregon, "Ardon, you and Silvy did a good job. It's only a matter of time before the Prehistoric Beasts are awakened."

* * *

The sun was setting to the west as the trainers stood by next to the exit. Flint and Lola looked at Brock as they went to give him a group hug.

"Be careful out there," said Lola, "I know you will be. But, you wouldn't have been able to win."

"We know," said Brock, "I will stop Dregon."

He looked at his hometown. Half of the city was destroyed by Count Dregon. Brock nodded as he looked at the Pewter Gym, which also suffered the same fate as the Pewter Museum.

"Promise me when I get back, the city will be rebuilt," said Brock.

"We will," said Flint, "With the help of others, this city will be back to normal."

"Thank you so much," said Iris, "For the food and all."

"Well, Iris, you are one of Brock's friends. You can come back anytime," she said with a smile.

Iris smiled as she put her hand behind her head. Kibago popped up and licked his lips.

"Oh, Kibago," said Iris.

The other trainers started laughing as Iris picked up her little Dragon-type Pokémon. Ash nodded as he looked at the city.

"He finally got what he wanted," said Ash, "However, he probably will be attacking the next city."

"Right," said Misty, turning toward Ash. Her hands clenched into fists, "We need to go to Cerulean City!"

"Cerulean City?" asked Iris.

"Yeah, we're not far from it," said Misty, "We must not allow Dregon to destroy the city of Cerulean."

The trainers nodded as they began to say their goodbyes to the family. As Brock waved farewell, the trainers continued their journey to Cerulean City.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Ash and the other trainers arrive at Mt. Moon, revisiting Seymour and the Clefairy. However, Ardon finds the Moon Stone and decides to destroy the Moon Stone so he can find the source of the evolution power. **

**Find out next time!  
**

**Chapter 7: Moon Stone Power**

* * *

A/N: Alright, so a loss. However, next chapter there will be hope. Reviews appreciated.


	7. Moon Stone Power

A/N: Here is Chapter 7… Debating if I should throw in a theme song for this… lol. Let me know in this review!

NOTE: I may do construction on the fic in the next few weeks, now that we got some translations coming into the Generation V.

Change 1: The Isshu Region is now known as the Unova Region. And I may have used Ash's Mijimaru in this one. Mijimaru is now known as Oshawatt.

* * *

_Last time on Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge…_

_Ash, Iris, and Dent arrive back home in Pallet, where they get a welcome home party from his old friends. Meanwhile, Professor Oak comes in, injured. Dregon was released from his tomb and starts destroying the place, causing a major catastrophe in Pallet Town. Silvy, Dregon's assistant attacks the trainers. Their Pokémon were not enough to defeat them. Suddenly, Ash was chosen by Arceus to become the Fire Warrior to defeat Dregon's army. Saving Viridian City, the trainers leave to the next town. In the Viridian Forest, they face Cinderbrood, who planned to destroy the whole entire forest and burn the trainers to ash. Ash tries to defeat him alone, but the Flash Fire armor caused a massive blow. It was up to Misty, who took the Splash Plate to become the Water Warrior. The two warriors defeat Cinderbrood. Arriving at Pewter City, the warriors visit Brock's family, who gives them the luxury to stay for the night. As they began to have dinner, Golerock shows up to destroy the family. Brock, the only one not captured finds an unconscious Ash and Misty. Brock meets Arceus, who gives him the power to become the Rock Warrior. Together, he, Misty, and Ash defeat Golerock and save his family. After that, the trainers decide to train, not knowing that Silvy and a new general, Ardon stole the Prehistoric Fossils and made the Old Amber into an Aerodactyl creature, with Dregon's help. However, the power was too great for the team, causing him to escape. With enough damage in Pewter City, the trainers must head to Cerulean before its too late…_

* * *

**Arceus: **_**(scenes of elements appear) **__Fire, Water, Rock, Steel, Dragon, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Fighting, Darkness, Ice, Normal, Ghost, Ground, Normal, Poison, and Bug elements..._

_Seventeen elements have been used to seal Dregon's army. However, he has escaped, destroying the world as we know it. Lucky for me, I summoned trainers to defeat them. They have a lot to learn, but I know they can save the world from Dregon. Their mission: destroy Dregon and bring piece to the world. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Moon Stone Power**

The weather was cool, the air was crisp and the winds were slightly blowing east as Ash and the other continued their journey toward Cerulean City. This trail was the only way to Cerulean, which means they had to go back to Mt. Moon. Mt. Moon was known for one thing: the Moon Stone. It's the shiny blue rock that Clefairy touch and poof they evolve into Clefable. However, there is also Nidorina and Nidorino, Jigglypuff. Of course, Ash was not thinking of the others, just Clefairy. He remembered stopping Team Rocket with Misty and Brock, saving the Moon Stone. Hopefully, it's still intact.

They got up to another hill, where they reached the top. There, a big fat hole appeared on the mountain side. To the right, they saw a couple of blue roofs in the distance. Tracey took out his binoculars and put them to his face.

"Hmm…," said Tracey, "It seems that those roofs are Cerulean. Cerulean City isn't that far."

Misty nodded, "I just hope Daisy, Violet, or Lily hasn't caused havoc while I left."

As the two of them walked into the cave, they noticed that the lights were gone. It was pitch black.

"I can't see a thing," said Iris.

"We need light," said Brock.

Ash nodded as he took out his Poke Ball, "Got this. Quilava, I choose you!"

As he threw his Poke Ball in the air, it opened up to reveal Quilava. Quilava's flames were unleashed from its back.

"Lead the way," said Ash.

"Quilava!" it yelled.

The trainers continued on their way. They were going through tons of passages. As they kept going, they could hear the sounds of Clefairy dancing.

"Ooh, that sounds lovely," said Iris.

"Agreed," said Dent, "Clefairy, right?"

"Yep," said Brock, "This is the place where Clefairy worship the movement."

"I want to see the Clefairy!" said Iris, jumping up for joy.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the cave, Ardon was looking at the team. He laughed as he shook his head underneath his helmet, "You want to see the Moon Stone? Not if I get there first!"

As he walked away, laughter filled the mountainous cave. He walked up the rocky steps of Mt. Moon, where he saw the Clefairy caged up. The Clefairy were crying as Ardon laughed.

"Relax," said Ardon, "Once Dregon gets the Moon Stone, we could power up our monsters!"

Behind Ardon, there was a monster who was a Clefable. However, it was black with white eyes and it had silver claws and ruby teeth. There was also a red cape attached to the body. It walked toward Ardon, happy as a clam.

"Ardon, will the warriors notice?" asked the monster.

"Nope. Not at all," said Ardon, laughing hysterically, "Wait a minute…"

"What?" it asked.

Ardon looked around the cave. All he saw was the captured Clefairy. Someone was missing. He turned to the monster, "There was a human here. Where is he?"

"I don't know," it said, "I slept."

"Dracoble, you don't just sleep like that. You had all these prisoners. This human could go find the warriors. Find them and take some Dregrunts with you!"

"Right," said Dracoble.

Dracoble started walking toward the hole in the cave that headed down to the next chamber.

* * *

While that was happening, Ash, Misty, and Tracey sat down as Iris, Dent, and Brock were making lunch. Today's menu was: tomato soup with organic fruit cakes, courtesy of Iris who took the organic fruit from the Viridian Forest on their journeys. Tracey took out his sketchpad and started drawing the wild Sandshrew that were walking outside.

"Amazing place," said Tracey, "I got to admit, Ash. This place is really extraordinary."

"Thanks," said Ash, turning to Brock and Iris, "Is lunch ready?"

"Wait," said Brock, "It's almost done."

Dent put a finger in the hot soup. With a quick dab, he nearly burnt his finger. Yet, he licked the liquid from it, "Not yet. It needs to have a tad bit more tomato in the pot."

"Really?" asked Brock, "When I make it, it's just fine."

Brock turned to Dent, who was cooking the cakes. He then turned to Iris, who was cutting the fruit to make more.

"Dent is also a waiter, you know," said Iris, "And an excellent cook!"

"Really?" asked Brock.

"Yep," said Dent, "I heard you were good as well. I'll try your cooking when we're finished."

"Sure," said Brock.

Ash sighed as he looked at Misty. Misty was glancing at the beautiful waters of Mt. Moon. He was moved by how she was laying in that position, gazing at the waters. He began to zone out a little bit as he looked at her, ignoring the things happening around him. As he began to dream, he felt something tug at him. He wasn't caring. All of a sudden…

"PIKACHU!"

A yellow lightning bolt caused Ash to yell. Ash landed on the ground as smoke came out of his hair.

"Damn," said Ash, "That was a good jolt, Pikachu."

"Why did you do that?" asked Misty.

Pikachu smiled and shrugged its shoulders. Ash sighed as he lay on the rocky surface. He looked at the blue sky as he began to smile.

"So pretty…"

"I think Ash has lost it," said Iris.

"Oh, I know. I've known him for a long time," said Misty.

Dent chuckled, "Maybe he's in love."

Brock began to say something, but Croagunk stood next to him with a Poison Jab ready to go. Brock closed his mouth and finished cooking. Suddenly, there was a tiny explosion in the area.

"What is that?" asked Brock.

Misty shook her head as she got up. She looked around, "I'm going to check around here. I'll call you."

Ash nodded, "Will do."

"Agreed," said Brock.

* * *

Misty walked along the riverbank, hopefully trying to find clues. She heard an explosion. Everybody heard it. It wasn't rocket science. As she kept walking toward the river, she saw black smoke. Hopping over the river, she walked up the mountainous stairs. As she got to the top, she noticed someone familiar. He was on the ground with his glasses, dirtied up.

"It can't be," said Misty, "Seymour?"

Seymour was one of the scientists that she, Ash, and Brock met when they first got to Mt. Moon. Seymour's eyes looked up to see Misty's face.

"Misty… get out of here. It's Ardon's trap," said Misty.

"Trap?" asked Misty.

"Ha!" yelled a voice.

Misty looked up to see Ardon with his group of Dregrunts, "Why, if it isn't the water Pokémon trainer that couldn't even lay a scratch on the fossilized Pokémon."

"Why are you here, Ardon?" asked Misty, posing in her fighting stance.

"Simple, to destroy you," said Ardon, "And use the power of the Moon Stone

Misty took out her bracelet, "Like I will let you know."

"Power of Water… I summon you!"

Pressing the button on her bracelet, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

"Water Warrior!" she yelled.

"Ah," yelled Seymour.

"Get her!" yelled Ardon.

Misty laughed as she took out her Mystic Bow, "Mystic Bow, Water Gun!"

As she released her Psyduck arrows, it turned into a stream of water for the powerful Dregrunts. One of them jumped up and attacked Misty. Misty yelled as she landed on the ground.

"Great," said Misty.

As the Dregrunt went to stab Misty in the chest with her sword, Misty began to glow bright blue, forming a shell like barrier. The Dregrunt fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"You used Withdraw?" asked Ardon.

"No duh," said Misty, "Let's go Ardon!"

Ardon withdrew his crossbow and released an arrow. Misty dodged the arrow, causing an explosion in the mountain. Misty aimed her Mystic Bow at the powerful general.

"Bubble!" yelled Misty.

The bubbles surrounded Ardon as he was hit. The crossbow released a couple of arrows, hitting Misty in the stomach. Misty yelled as she landed on the ground. Misty got up from the ground as one side of the bow began to glow bright blue, Misty looked at the Mystic Bow. Ardon yelled as he went to shoot. Misty jumped up as her bow began to glow bright blue. Ardon gasped as she aimed her bow at him.

"SHELL BLADE!" she yelled.

The blade came across the body of Ardon. Ardon yelled as he landed on the ground. Misty laughed as she looked at him.

"I see you have gotten stronger," said Ardon.

"I have to master my techniques," said Misty, "And if I have to use them on you as practice to defeat Dregon, so be it."

"Try it on him, not me! Wait a minute, Dracoble was supposed to be here, instead of me. Dracoble, where are you?" he asked.

"Dracoble?" asked Misty.

Suddenly, explosions came in front of her as she flew on the ground. Dracoble laughed as a punch was thrown. Misty yelled as an explosion came upon impact. Misty turned around toward Dracoble. Dracoble laughed as he went to attack. Suddenly, a blast of fire came across. Dracoble yelled as he felt the powerful attack.

"Ash!" yelled Misty.

Ash, in warrior form came toward her with Brock on her side.

"This is a horrible monster," said Brock.

"Why… Dracoble," said Ardon, "Retreat!"

Dracoble nodded.

"Why did you let me attack?" asked Ardon, "Where were you?"

"Sleeping," said Dracoble.

* * *

Seymour was breathing heavily as Ash, Brock, and Misty brought him back to their campsite. Tracey looked at Ash and the others and then at him. He was scared to death as he was in a fetal position. Misty poked him in the back and instantly, Seymour got up from the ground.

"Seymour," said Ash, "Are you okay?"

"I wish," said Seymour, "Thanks. Ardon's a fool for doing this to me and the Clefairy."

"The Clefairy?" asked Misty.

"Yes," said Seymour, "They captured the Clefairy for one reason."

"Let me guess: what the Clefairy worship," said Ash.

"Yep," said Seymour.

"What do they worship?" asked Dent, bringing over the dinner with Iris bringing the appetizers. The seven of them sat down as Seymour continued his story.

"They worship the Moon Stone," said Seymour.

"The Moon Stone, like the evolutionary stones you can evolve certain types of Pokémon with," said Iris.

"Yep," said Seymour, "The Moon Stone origins lie here in Mt. Moon. The Clefairy pray to the Moon Stone. But, Dregon wants it."

"For what reason?" asked Ash.

"Simple, Ash. He wants the power of the Moon Stone, which will cause him to gain extra power," said Seymour.

"That's bad," said Brock.

"We can't let that happen," said Ash.

"I agree!" said Seymour, punching into the ground.

"Well," said Brock, "Worse than Team Rocket."

"Speaking of Team Rocket," said Ash, sipping a cup of green tea and wiping his mouth using a white napkin, "They never ever came back since Dregon attacked."

"Their boss is probably down their throats," said Dent.

Seymour chuckled, "They followed you all over the place?"

"Yep," said Ash, "For Pikachu."

"Wow," said Seymour, eating an apple, "So, how's your league challenge?"

"Well, I hope you're sitting down," said Ash, "It's a long story."

* * *

Dregon stood there as he saw Ardon and Dracoble sitting down across from him. Dregon aimed his staff at the table as he walked over toward them.

"Where is MY merchandise?" yelled Dregon.

"What merchandise?" asked Ardon.

"You know," said Dregon, "The Moon Stone?"

Ardon gulped, "I did have it."

Dregon's eyes began to glow red as he looked at the general. He stretched out his arm, throwing red lightning bolts at Ardon. Ardon yelled as he landed on the ground.

"What do you mean?" asked Dregon.

"The Warriors interfered again," said Ardon.

Dregon sighed as he looked at the general, "Then, why are you sitting here, complaining?"

Ardon shrugged his shoulders. Dregon's eyes began to glow bright red as he pointed to the exit, "DO MY BIDDING NOW!"

Ardon yelled as he ran away from Dregon. Dregon smiled as he sighed, looking at the sky, "Today is a good day to destroy them."

"Yeah, we'll see," said Silvy. She was next to Dregon, filing her nails with a nail file. Dregon's right hand smacked the nail file out of her hand. Silvy looked at Dregon as he laughed away. Dregon looked at the clouds as they turned black striking white lightning bolts down to the surface.

"Hee hee," he said.

* * *

"Whoa… so Dregon has done other things than this," said Seymour.

"Yeah," said Ash, "Apparently, we thought the first attempt was a simple attack and we thought they would never return."

"But, now it's an all out war. Dregon will do anything he can to make sure he uses the powers here to destroy the planet," said Brock, "That's why we are summoned."

"There are only 14 elements that remain. I just hope we all get them in time," said Misty.

Seymour was puzzled as he looked at the three of them. Brock was nodding in response to what Misty said, "Especially, since Pewter City has been robbed."

"Robbed?" asked Seymour.

"Yeah," said Iris, "Dregon stole the remaining Pokémon fossils."

"What?" asked Seymour.

Ash nodded, "I still remember that. We couldn't face that Prehistoric monster."

* * *

_Misty took out her Mystic Bow, "Try us!"_

_"We won't let you get the other fossils," said Brock._

_"Darktactyl, deal with them," said Silvy, "Ardon, let's get the other fossils!"_

_The monster screamed as it flew toward them. Ash, Misty, and Brock dodged out of the way as it flew across._

_"All attack!" yelled Ash, "Ember!"_

_"Water Gun!"_

_"Rock Throw!"_

_Darktactyl passed the fire attacks and then missed the water attacks. Darktactyl caught the massive boulder and with his free power, it slammed into Brock's armor. Brock yelled as he landed on the ground._

_"Brock, you okay?" asked Ash._

_"Yeah," said Brock, groaning in pain._

_"This is bad," said Misty._

_Suddenly, Darktactyl released a Hyper Beam around them. A stream of explosions appeared around them as they tried to take cover. Dent, Iris, and Tracey stood in the bushes as the three warriors landed on the ground._

_"That's powerful," said Misty, getting up from the ground._

_"I think we need a plan… now," said Brock, agreeing with Misty._

_"No need to worry. Let's combine," said Ash, "Tri-Element Blaster!"_

_"Right!" said the other trainers, "Element Combination!"_

_"Say your prayers, you ferocious beast!" yelled Ash._

_"Power of the Elements!"_

_Aiming with the blaster, the trainers stood together as it began to charge up. Darktactyl was about to charge its attack._

_"Fire!" yelled the trainers._

_A stream of fire, water, and boulders came out of the blasters, just in time for the Hyper Beam impact. As Darktactyl released the Hyper Beam, the beams were having a tug of war contest going back and forth._

_"More power," said Ash, "More focus on the elements!"_

_The beams kept going forward toward Darktactyl, Darktactyl's eyes began to glow bright red as the Hyper Beam destroyed the Tri-Element Blaster. The Hyper Beam caused a major impact on the trainers. The trainers yelled as explosions surrounded them. Darktactyl laughed as he aimed his wings at the armored warriors. As he went to attack, Ash yelled as his fist began to ignite into flames. He threw a punch at Aerodactyl's helmet. The beast squealed as it was sent up in the air._

_"I learned a new move?" asked Ash._

_"It seems you've learned Fire Punch," said Brock, getting up from the ground. While that was happening, Ardon and Silvy were just about to leave with the fossils, disappearing._

_"They got the other fossils!" said Misty._

_"__Don't worry about the other fossils," __said Arceus, __"Right now, Ash's Fire Punch attack has scorched Darktactyl's head. Its power went down. Destroy him now!"_

_The trainers nodded as they pulled out their Guardian Blasters. Three beams came out of their blasters. Before the beams could reach, the monster disappeared._

_"NO!" yelled Ash._

_"Impossible!" said Misty._

_"Great," said Brock, "We lost…"_

* * *

Dent looked at the three of them, "Just one thing happened that time. There will be days like that. You guys just got to keep on training and doing what you can to defeat Dregon."

"We hope so, Dent," said Ash.

"Speaking of which, how are we going to save the Clefairy and the Moon Stone?" asked Misty.

Ash turned to Misty and then looked at the top of the mountains that stood across from them. He looked around and then turned toward Brock. Brock was wondering what he was talking about. Ash walked toward Brock in response.

"Is there anyway, you can throw rocks to make a big ladder up the mountain?" asked Ash.

"Why?" asked Brock.

"It's time we infiltrate and save them," said Ash.

The three of them walked toward the edge of where the water ran through the area. Ash, Brock, and Misty took out their braces.

"Ready?" asked Ash.

"Ready," said Misty and Brock.

"Power of the Elements… we summon you!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

Pressing the button, Brock's bracelet began to glow bright gold. Rocks materialized around him, entrapping him into a rock tomb. Brock was able to breathe as he stretched his arms out. In a flash of gold light, Brock had acquired golden armor on his arms and legs and also on his torso. He had the Guardian Blaster on his left hip. He also had a helmet that had the image of an Onix. The rocks exploded from above, disappearing into thin air.

The three warriors struck poses. Seymour's glasses dropped with his jaw dropping at the same time.

"No way!" said Seymour, "AMAZING!"

Brock nodded as he took out his Stone Axe. He threw the rock in the air, smacking it with his axe. The rock turned into a boulder and it smacked into the side of the mountain. After throwing three of them, the three warriors began their rescue mission. Ash climbed up first, heading toward the top while the others waited. As Ash poked his head toward the edge, he noticed the coast was clear. Quickly, Misty and Brock got up on to the cliff edge as they saw Ash nodding his head. The three of them were running toward the cages where the Clefairy were. The Moon Stone was also locked up.

"Okay," said Ash, "Weapons, ready!"

The three of them took out their weapons. Brock raised his Stone Axe to one of the cages. The cage broke in half, causing the Clefairy to escape. Behind him, Ash used his Charcoal Saber and sliced the cage, causing more of them to escape. Misty turned to the others and then at the cage.

"Time for my new move," she said, charging up her Mystic Bow, "Shell Blade!"

As the right end of her bow crashed on to the cage, the cage broke in half. The Clefairy and Clefable all began to leave. The three warriors then went to break the Moon Stone free. However, an arrow was heading straight toward them. Ash turned around, "Guys, look out!"

As Ash dodged the attack, Misty and Brock began to glow.

"Withdraw!"

"Stealth Rock!"

Forming barriers around them, the arrow hit them. But, it didn't cause any piercing damage. The arrow landed on the ground. Ash got up as he saw Ardon and Dracoble, looking at them.

"You warriors are here to ruin another one of my plans again? After Pewter's incident, I was surprised to see you guys," said Ardon.

"We're not giving up," said Misty.

"Yeah," said Brock, "We're in this together."

"Warriors, let's do it!" said Ash.

Ardon and Dracoble stretched out their pose. The three warriors stood together, ready to attack.

"The heat warms up my veins, causing a volcanic eruption. Fire Warrior, Ash!"

As he posed, the Volcano Badge, the Heat Badge, and the red portion of the Tri Badge appeared behind him, causing a red explosion to appear behind him.

"Liquid flows through my body, causing a crushing wave. Water Warrior, Misty!"

As Misty struck a pose, the Cascade Badge, the Rain Badge, the Fen Badge, and the blue portion of the Tri Badge appeared behind her, followed by a blue explosion.

"My body is strong as boulders. Not even a stone could stop me. Rock Warrior, Brock!"

As Brock struck a pose, the Boulder Badge, the Stone Badge, and the Coal Badge appeared behind him, followed by a gold explosion appeared behind him.

"We are the Pokémon Warriors!" yelled the team.

Dracoble jumped up, opening using his cape as a whip. The three warriors dodged the attack as he landed on the ground.

"Ember attack!" yelled Ash.

As he used his Charcoal Sword, pieces of flames came out of his sword, causing Dracoble to land on the ground. As he released three green beams, the warriors yelled as they fell backwards from the impact. Misty used her Mystic Bow, pulling on the string.

"Bubble!"

As she released it, a stream of bubbles came out of her arrows that were unleashed. Dracoble yelled as he felt the piercings from the attack. He yelled as he landed on the ground.

Meanwhile, Brock was throwing boulders at Ardon. Ardon quickly shot arrows at Brock. Brock dodged the attack and he swung his axe across Ardon's armor. Ardon yelled as he landed upon impact. As Brock went to strike, Ardon kicked Brock in the stomach. Brock yelled as he landed on the ground. As Brock went to get up, Ardon kicked Brock in the stomach again.

"Weak," he said.

Brock chuckled. He kicked Ardon in the stomach. However, Ardon was able to hold his foot. As he went to squeeze, Brock yelped in pain as he felt Ardon put pressure on his right ankle. Quickly, Brock pulled out his Guardian Blaster, shooting golden beams from the blaster. Ardon yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Damn you!" he yelled.

As Ardon fell on the ground, Brock walked toward the other warriors. Dracoble yelled as he landed on the ground from being slaughtered by the two of them.

"You will all taste my Metronome!"

As he waved his fingers, he released a blue beam at the sky. A blue lightning came from the sky, causing the three warriors to dodge the attack. Ash turned to the others, "I think it's time. Tri-Element Blaster!"

The warriors nodded as they stood together. Dracoble laughed as the three warriors struck their weapons and put them together.

"Element Combination!"

Brock put his Stone Axe in the air. The Stone Axe lay flat with the handle turning into a nozzle and the axe blade had a trigger that appeared. Misty threw her Mystic Bow in the air, which materialized on top of the Stone Axe. Ash threw his Charcoal Sword in the air. It was placed on top. The three type weapon combination appeared as it landed in Ash's hands.

"Tri-Element Blaster, target locked!"

Dracoble went to use another Metronome attack, "This is my last shot!"

"Not on my watch," said Ash, "Tri-Element Blaster, fire!"

The beam of energy came out of the blaster. It was a combination of fire, water, and boulders. All Dracoble could do was watch as he felt the pain from the attack. He was yelling in excruciating pain, nearly ripping out his vocal chords. Sparks flew from his body, causing him to explode.

"Alright!" said the warriors.

* * *

Later in the night, the moon was shining as everybody was looking at the Moon Stone.

"So," said Dent, "Why are we here?"

"Just watch," said Ash.

Pikachu nodded as he hopped on Ash. The six trainers and Seymour sat down together as Clefairy came out of the caves. One of them nodded, and smiled looking at Ash, Misty, and Brock. They began to dance around the moon stone.

"Oh my," said Dent.

"Yes," said Ash, "The Moon Dance!"

Iris smiled, "So beautiful!"

"Yep," said Misty.

Tracey took out his sketchpad and began to draw the Clefairy, using a pencil. Brock smiled as he looked at the beautiful dance. Next, Seymour was smiling as the moon light shined on the dance. Misty turned toward Ash. She was mesmerized by the light going down on top of him. With a smile, she watched the whole dance. Iris turned to Misty with a smile, "Aww…"

Misty put her hand over Iris's mouth, ready to give her a piece of her mind. However, Misty decided to look at the dance instead.

Another battle was fought in Kanto. However, for the warriors, they have no idea what will happen next. Who will be the next element warrior? Who will attack next? Hmm… I guess you will need to find out next time.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**The trainers arrive in Cerulean City, where Misty and the others meet the Sensational Sisters. However, the Sensational Sisters become old. It's up to Misty, the youngest and most powerful to save her friends and her sisters before her sisters begin to whine. **

**Chapter 8: Triple Divas in Distress**

* * *

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Been a bit busy! Reviews are appreciated! Even criticism is awesome. However, I put some clues within the story so far about two certain characters which I'm surprised nobody had commented on them. More will come. This is only the first book of the war. Alright, talk to you soon!


	8. Triple Divas in Distress

A/N: Hi, here is the next chapter of Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge. Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to wait until we get more translations of the new games that are coming in March.

Note:

Dent's Yannapu is now known as Pansage

Iris's Kibago is now known as Axew

Oh, and I know they changed Dent's name. But, Dent, to me, sounds a lot better than Cilan. I mean… really? So, I am going to just keep Cilan's name, Dent. Don't want to get you guys confused.

* * *

_Last time on Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge…_

_Ash, Iris, and Dent arrive back home in Pallet, where they get a welcome home party from his old friends. Meanwhile, Professor Oak comes in, injured. Dregon was released from his tomb and starts destroying the place, causing a major catastrophe in Pallet Town. Silvy, Dregon's assistant attacks the trainers. Their Pokémon were not enough to defeat them. Suddenly, Ash was chosen by Arceus to become the Fire Warrior to defeat Dregon's army. Saving Viridian City, the trainers leave to the next town. In the Viridian Forest, they face Cinderbrood, who planned to destroy the whole entire forest and burn the trainers to ash. Ash tries to defeat him alone, but the Flash Fire armor caused a massive blow. It was up to Misty, who took the Splash Plate to become the Water Warrior. The two warriors defeat Cinderbrood. Arriving at Pewter City, the warriors visit Brock's family, who gives them the luxury to stay for the night. As they began to have dinner, Golerock shows up to destroy the family. Brock, the only one not captured finds an unconscious Ash and Misty. Brock meets Arceus, who gives him the power to become the Rock Warrior. Together, he, Misty, and Ash defeat Golerock and save his family. After that, the trainers decide to train, not knowing that Silvy and a new general, Ardon stole the Prehistoric Fossils and made the Old Amber into an Aerodactyl creature, with Dregon's help. However, the power was too great for the team, causing him to escape. With enough damage in Pewter City, the trainers must head to Cerulean before it's too late. On the way to Cerulean, they run into Seymour, who was studying the Moon Stone for anymore things and Ardon's new plan, was to destroy the rangers using a monster. Together, the three warriors foiled their plans in taking the Moon Stone and now they continue on their journey…_

* * *

**BOOK I: Kanto**

**Chapter 8: Triple Divas in Distress**

It was a beautiful day as the warriors continued their journey to the next city. Traveling on Kanto Route 4, the trainers were heading down the rocky cliffs that surrounded them. It was one hop closer. To Ash, it has been a while since he jumped down to get to the next place. All in all, each person made it through safely. However, there was one person that kept complaining every hour on the hour.

"How far is it until we get to Cerulean City?" asked Iris, "I can't wait to have some food."

"Yeah," said Dent, "Ash, we have been traveling for 24 hours straight."

"I know," said Ash, "I want a break too. But, Misty is worried about her sisters being attacked. So, we are all going there regardless of how exhausted we are."

"Yep," said Misty, looking at the sky. She turned to see the road head down hill with ridges on either side. The meadow was bright green and the sun was shining above them as they continued going down the hill. It was important they get down there. Heading down the hill, they were heading into a city with blue roofs and white buildings.

"Cerulean City," said Misty, "Hasn't changed."

Ash nodded as he and the others continued their way to the city. Brock sighed as he looked at the area, "This place hasn't changed at all. I just hope they are okay."

Misty turned around, "I know."

The trainers turned around to see the Cerulean Gym. It was a pink carousel with a massive Dewgong that was plastered on top that said "Cerulean Gym" in blue letters. Misty, opening the gym with a key, walked inside. It seemed empty. It was only the wild water Pokémon that were swimming in the aquarium. Misty sighed as she walked into the main arena, which consisted of a swimming pool with two diving boards.

"Daisy? Lily? Violet?" asked Misty.

Ash turned around, wondering what was going on. He bent down as he picked up a piece of paper.

"Misty, what is this?" asked Ash.

Misty took the paper from him. It was indeed, a flyer. A flyer that said:

**COME ONE AND ALL TO THE FAMOUS BEAUTY PAGEANT. WINNER RECEIVES 2 MILLION POKEDOLLARS.**

"Say what?" asked Misty. She then noticed another piece of paper. There was a white piece of paper that had the word 'Eviction' in bright red letters. She gasped, "What the hell have they been doing?"

Without hesitation, she threw the papers on the ground and headed straight toward the office of where all of the gym leader important letters were. Dent was appalled as he saw the room. Papers were all over the place, some more dirty than others. There were also two columns of bills stood in front of them. Misty was furious that she found them all. It only made sense that her that they were not taking care of the Cerulean Gym. She sighed as she looked at them.

"It seems that your sisters haven't been doing a good job," said Brock.

Misty nodded, "No kidding, Brock. Guys, they have been slacking on the bills. How am I going to pay all of these?"

"Don't worry, Misty," said Ash, "I'm sure we can pull it off."

Before Misty went to protest, she heard the sound of a girl's voice outside the office. She walked outside and gasped as three girls were walking with the prize money. The blonde haired girl with a pink flower, with blue eyes, was laughing as she was dressed in a red bathing suit. The other girl had blue hair and red eyes with a green bathing suit and the other girl had reddish-pink hair, red eyes with a blue bathing suit.

"Awesome, so now we will like save the gym and Misty won't know," she said.

"Know about what Daisy?" asked Misty.

Suddenly, Daisy froze as she saw Misty and a couple of the others. Daisy started giggling as she looked at Misty, "Uh… uh… uh… I can explain?"

"Explain?" asked Misty, "EXPLAIN!"

"Explain what?" asked Lily, "We don't need to like explain things to you."

"As active gym leader, I need to know what the hell is going on," said Misty.

* * *

While all of that was happening, Dregon was sitting, reaching over the balcony with his telescope as he saw the trainers at the Cerulean Gym. He was looking at the three girls as they were trying to explain what was going on. He laughed as he threw the telescope on the floor, heading toward Ardon and Silvy's location.

"Wow, I can't stand beauty," said Dregon, "It makes me want to vomit. What about you?"

Ardon looked at Dregon, "I love girls."

Dregon sighed as he punched Ardon in the face. Silvy giggled, "I know what you want to do."

"You do?" asked Dregon.

"You want to take away their beauty, right?" asked Silvy.

Dregon nodded, "Well, obviously."

The general giggled as she looked at him, "Well, Lord Dregon. I think I know what we can do."

"You do?" asked Dregon.

"Yes," said Silvy. As she turned around, she noticed a Jynx monster. It had white hair instead of blonde and it had red, rotten eyes with fingers that are shaking. It was an old creature, "This monster can grab the beauty of others and she gains power and youth. She will be an interesting monster for the warriors to defeat. Don't you think so?"

Dregon nodded, "Proceed, Silvy. Why don't you do a double attack? Send down the creature and summon the Dregrunts to the Cerulean Gym. Let the warriors get distracted."

"Yes, sir," said Silvy, disappearing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Cerulean Gym…

"So, you're trying to tell me that you have basically wiped out all our expenses? What have you been doing?" asked Misty.

"Well, we couldn't defeat the trainers. Your Pokémon weren't strong enough to defeat them. We thought paying them money to keep their mouth shut and giving them badges were-."

Suddenly, Misty quickly jumped into her sentence, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU? DON'T GIVE OUT BADGES!"

With her response to what she said, it seemed that Daisy was petrified of her little sister. She was fuming with anger and she pounded the table as she looked at her. Misty sighed, "At least we can pay them off."

No sooner she said that, they heard the sound of windows breaking. Ash and Brock turned around as they noticed a couple of Dregrunts arriving in the gym.

"Dregon's grunts!" yelled Brock.

Misty grumbled, "My day just got worse. Ash, shall we?"

"They're Dregrunts. We'll take them out on our own. Let's do it," said Ash.

Ash punched two of them in the face and kicked three of them in the stomach. Ash's Pikachu arrived as it smacked two of them with his tail, which was charged with electricity.

"Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash.

As Pikachu grunted, a yellow bolt of energy came out of his body as the grunts screamed. They landed on the ground in response, disappearing. Ash then kicked two o them, throwing one of them in the water.

Misty was being chased by the other Dregrunts. Misty, as agile as a Milotic, jumped into the water, with the other Dregrunts following her. As she kept swimming deeper into the pool, she noticed her Gyarados that stood there. As the Pokémon woke up, it noticed the Dregrunts. As they went to attack, Gyarados released a Hydro Pump attack, knocking them out of the water. Misty landed on the ground as the Dregrunts also landed. She kicked two of them in the stomach and three of them in the face. They started floating toward the surface, but were blasted by Gyarados. Swimming upwards, Misty smiled as the Pokémon roared.

Brock punched two of them in the face and kicked three of them in the stomach. He then jumped up on to the bleachers, kicking three of them, landing on the ground. He took out a black ball from his pocket and it was thrown at the Dregrunts. The ball turned into five rock boulders, causing them to land in the ground, making a splash in the water. Black smoke appeared around everywhere as they retreated.

Misty sighed, "That was close. But, now we got to repair the windows of the gym."

"Oh my," said Violet, "Who were they?"

Misty looked at Violet, "Let's just say your worst nightmare."

Suddenly, Ash's bracelet started glowing as well as the other three. Ash sighed, "Something tells me there's more than just Dregon's grunts."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

Brock turned to Ash and Misty, "We need to head up to the Spear Pillar. Iris and the others, stay here."

As Pikachu hopped on Ash, the three of them began to glow in red, blue, and gold aura. They disappeared into thin air. The Sensational Sisters were aghast at what they saw, "What's going on?"

"I think we'll tell you," said Tracey, "This could be a very long story."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Spear Pillar…

"_Warriors, we have a situation on our hands," _said Arceus.

"We had a feeling. The Dregrunts attacked the Cerulean Gym," said Misty, "We handled them with no problem."

"_Well, it was a distraction for the real matter. Observe," _he said.

Up in the sky, there was the Jynx monster and the civilians running away. She laughed as she stretched her hands out, releasing a green beam. The green beam zapped the civilians, turning them old as she begins to get younger.

"Whoa," said Brock, "That's not cool. Who is it this time?"

"_This is Jyngrutella, a monster from Dregon's army that can take the youth of anyone and gain power and youthful energy. Once it has enough power, you three alone will not be able to stop this beast,"_ said Arceus.

"So," said Ash, "We need to destroy it when it's still trying to drain energy."

Misty nodded, "Well, how do we stop them?"

Arceus nodded, _"We are going to have to come up with a plan in order to do so. Wait a minute…"_

"What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"_Jyngrutella just spotted the Cerulean Gym. Observe," _said Arceus.

As the three warriors looked up, they noticed Jyngrutella and a couple of the Dregrunts. Silvy was with them as well, "Get them!"

"Oh man," said Brock, "We got to save them."

"And prevent anymore damage to the Cerulean Gym," said Misty.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's move!" said Ash.

The three rangers stood in a line. Pikachu jumped off as Ash took out his brace, "Ready?"

"Ready!" said the other two warriors.

"Power of the Elements… we summon you!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

Pressing the button, Brock's bracelet began to glow bright gold. Rocks materialized around him, entrapping him into a rock tomb. Brock was able to breathe as he stretched his arms out. In a flash of gold light, Brock had acquired golden armor on his arms and legs and also on his torso. He had the Guardian Blaster on his left hip. He also had a helmet that had the image of an Onix. The rocks exploded from above, disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Teleporting down, the three warriors stood in front of the pool. Dent sighed as he looked at the others, "Too close, right?"

"Yeah," said Iris.

"Agreed," said Tracey.

"Totally," said the girls.

Jyngrutella grumbled as Silvy arrived, "Who knew you guys were going to show up?"

Misty stood in front of the team and looked at Silvy, "Silvy, I will not let your monster and so called grunts destroy the Cerulean Gym. I will destroy you."

Jyngrutella laughed, "Don't try me."

Silvy nodded, "Let's take their youth. Jyngrutella, attack them. Dregrunts, keep them busy. Attack!"

"Misty, we'll take care of Jyngrutella," said Ash.

Misty nodded, "Okay."

As the two of them went to chase the monster, Misty took out her Guardian Blaster and started shooting the Dregrunts. Two of them went to jump her, but Misty shot the two of them. She kicked three of them and then shot another one. Silvy laughed as she kicked Misty in the stomach. Rolling on the ground, she took out her Mystic Bow.

"Water Gun!"

Releasing her arrows, a blast of water came out. Silvy dodged the attack and she jumped up to attack. Misty looked up as Silvy withdrew her sword. Misty blocked it with her bow. Silvy and Misty threw themselves out of the arena, flying into the exit of the gym. Silvy yelled as she released a green blast of energy.

"Withdraw!"

Suddenly, a blue shell emerged out of her bow, causing her to be engulfed in the shell. The green blast of energy didn't hurt her at all. Silvy gasped as she went to attack her, full force.

"Shell Blade!"

As the bow pierced her chest, sparks flew across her body as Silvy landed on the ground. Silvy looked at her as Misty went to strike with her bow one more time. Silvy got up as she looked at her, "You are a strong opponent, Water Warrior. However, Jyngrutella is a bit powerful."

"I'm sure the others are doing what they can to stop this pest," said Misty.

Unfortunately, for Misty's sake, things weren't going well for the guys. Brock and Ash landed on the ground as Jyngrutella released two Ice Punch attacks. The two of them blocked with their personal weapons.

"This should be easy. Brock!" said Ash, picking up his Charcoal Saber.

"Right," said Brock, taking out his Stone Axe.

Suddenly, Jyngrutella disappeared into thin air. Ash and Brock looked at each other, "Where did she go?"

Suddenly, a block of hail came out of the sky, heading toward them. Ash and Brock yelled as they landed on the ground. Dent and Iris watched as the two of them were trying to get up. Tracey was sketching the whole battle as the Sensational Sisters were standing in shock.

"Come on!" said Dent.

As Ash pulled out his weapon, he pointed it at Jyngrutella, "Ember!"

A blast of fire went at Jyngrutella. She laughed as she brushed it off, "Idiot!"

Suddenly, a blast of water hit her in the stomach. She turned to see Misty. Misty landed next to the two other warriors.

"Alright," said Ash, "Tri-Element Blaster!"

Suddenly, Jyngrutella released two Hyper Beams, causing the three warriors to land on the ground. She then stretched her hands out as the green beams hit Dent, Iris, Tracey, and the sisters.

"Ah," yelled Dent, "I feel weak…"

"I am starting to age," said Iris.

"OW!" yelled Tracey, "MY HEAD!"

"NO!" said Daisy.

"NO!" yelled Violet.

"MY BEAUTY!" yelled Lily.

Suddenly, the six trainers were old and wrinkly as she took their power. The six of them landed on the ground as she began to glow bright green. She walked away, disappearing. Misty, who was the only one that transformed, looked at Ash and Brock on the ground. It seems that they were also old and wrinkly. Misty sighed, "Great. I'm the only one able to defeat this beast."

She dragged Brock and Ash and put them near the other trainers. Ash's Pikachu hopped right next to her.

"Pika-pi," he said, looking at Ash.

"I know, he's old," said Misty, "However, I'm surprised they aren't waking up. I got to go to the Spear Pillar."

Brock's eyes opened up a little bit as he got up from the ground, "Ooh… I'm really in pain."

Misty sighed, "You need to wake up."

"What do you mean?" asked Brock.

Suddenly, Ash woke up, looking at Brock. He then looked at himself, "We're old people!"

"What?" asked Brock, "How is this possible?"

"I don't know," said Misty, "But, as of right now, we need to get to the Spear Pillar."

Ash looked at Misty, "Sure. But, Misty?"

"Yes?" asked Misty.

"We need help," said Ash, stretching his hand. Misty sighed as a raindrop appeared on her head.

* * *

Five minutes later…

"_Misty, you were very lucky. Unfortunately, not your friends," _said Arceus.

Misty nodded, "Well, how can I defeat Jyngrutella by myself?"

Pikachu suddenly tugged Misty's leg. Misty looked at Pikachu as she took out a white flyer. Misty picked up the flyer as it showed a red mermaid. She then looked up at the sky, "Pikachu, thank you."

"You have a plan?" asked Brock.

"Yep," said Misty.

Ash sighed, "Well, what?"

"You'll see. However, you guys can't help me," said Misty, sighing.

"Well, why not?" asked Brock, coughing and wheezing.

"Because I can get it done faster and you guys are all in your early 70s," said Misty, "Let Misty be the hero!"

* * *

Later that day…

Silvy and Jyngrutella were laughing as they were looking at the city. Everyone in Cerulean City was old and Jyngrutella had all the power.

"Perfect," said Silvy, "Everyone is old. We can hit the next city."

Suddenly, there was a white flyer that appeared at one of the telephone poles. As Silvy took it out, she gasped.

"Come one and all to see the Misty Mermaid at the Cerulean Gym?" asked Silvy, "She's not old?"

Jyngrutella sighed, "She came late. Oh well, stealing her youth will be a piece of cake."

Suddenly, the doors opened wide as all the old people were crowding around the first row. It was obvious that they were all too old to climb on to the stadium seats. Suddenly, as she went in her bathing suit, Iris looked at her as she went to go on stage.

"I hope this works," said Misty.

"I know it will," said Iris, coughing, "I would like my youth back."

Suddenly, down below, Axew was grumbling as it looked at her. He turned to Pikachu. Pikachu smiled as he touched Axew's shoulder. Misty nodded as she walked out on to the pool area. The people were clapping and rooting as she stood on the diving board. Diving into the water, she swept upward toward the surface, doing random flips out of the ocean. As she kept doing that, she turned to see Silvy and Jyngrutella. The people were screaming as they went to run out the door. However, Silvy activated a barrier around the old people.

"HA!" yelled Silvy, "You can't win. Jyngrutella take her youth."

Ash and Brock, who were sitting in wheel chairs, were astonished as they were looking at Jyngrutella. She was walking toward the water edge. As she went to release her special powers, Jyngrutella was grabbed and pulled down into the water. She screamed as she landed on the ground.

"What the hell?" asked Jyngrutella, "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Misty swam toward her as she activated her Mystic Bow. She released two arrows. As it hit Jyngrutella, she screamed as explosions occurred. Jyngrutella screamed as she was thrown toward the surface and landed on the pool pavement. Suddenly, she noticed a red jewel that was released from the beast. Misty laughed as she took the red jewel, she noticed a glow coming out of it.

"This must be a source of your power," said Misty, "Surprised I didn't notice it earlier."

Jyngrutella screamed, "NO!"

Silvy looked at her, "I don't think so."

As Silvy went to do a flying sidekick, Misty dodged as Silvy landed in the pool. Suddenly, a Hyper Beam attack hit Silvy, causing her to fly into the ceiling. She disappeared before impact. Jyngrutella screamed as she jumped Misty. Misty dove into the water as she followed. Misty then jumped up into the water and threw it to Axew.

"Iris!" yelled Misty, "This is the source of your youth!"

Iris nodded, "Axew, Dragon Claw!"

Axew jumped up as his claws began to glow bright blue. The jewel broke in half. A golden beam of energy came out of it, causing everyone to have their youth back. With the exception of Misty's friends, everyone started to leave as Jyngrutella appeared angrily. Misty grabbed the old monster and kicked her in the stomach. As she went to leave, Ash, Brock, and Misty ran after her. Escaping, Jyngrutella was screaming as she kept running through the city, heading west. As she got toward the ridges, Jyngrutella tried to climb.

"I can't get up. I need youth and my jewel was hidden! It was destroyed by Misty!" she yelled.

As Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu showed up, her sisters were following with Tracey, Dent and Iris. Jyngrutella laughed as she released an Ice Beam at them. The beam released an explosion, causing the trainers to scream. It was also intensified, thanks to the girls. Misty and the others looked at each other. It seemed that the townspeople weren't watching as they looked at each other.

"Let's defeat her now," said Misty, taking out her Mystic Bow.

"Agreed," said Brock, taking out his Stone Axe.

"Alright," said Ash, pulling out his Charcoal Sword, "Tri-Element Blaster!"

Brock put his Stone Axe in the air. The Stone Axe lay flat with the handle turning into a nozzle and the axe blade had a trigger that appeared. Misty threw her Mystic Bow in the air, which materialized on top of the Stone Axe. Ash threw his Charcoal Sword in the air. It was placed on top. The three type weapon combination appeared as it landed in Ash's hands. However, Misty grabbed the blaster.

"Tri-Element Blaster, target locked!" yelled Misty.

"Uh… Misty, don't you think we should transform?" asked Brock.

"She's getting away," said Misty, "I don't think so."

As Jyngrutella was climbing up the ledge toward Mt. Moon, Misty aimed at her, "FIRE!"

Jyngrutella turned around as a golden blast of energy shot Jyngrutella.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she landed on the ground, causing a massive explosion. However, Ash and Brock stood there smiling. Where was Misty?

"Misty?" asked Ash.

"Ugh… I'm over here!" she yelled.

The trainers found her. Apparently, the blast was so powerful that she flew backwards toward a building. The blaster split into their personal weapons. She rubbed her back as she landed on the ground, "Next time, I'll transform."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dregon's Castle…

"MORON!" yelled Dregon, shooting blue beams at Silvy. Silvy yelled as she dodged them.

"How did Misty survive?" asked Ardon.

"I don't know," said Silvy, scrubbing her shoulder, "But, I will defeat her!"

Ardon laughed as she looked at her, "Sure you will. Ha ha ha!"

* * *

Back at the Cerulean Gym, Misty finally licked the last couple of envelopes and sent them in the mail.

"There we go," said Misty, putting them in the mailbox. As she put her backpack on, she headed toward the gym. Daisy, Violet, and Lily were waiting for her as the other trainers were getting their things together.

"Hey, thanks for saving us," said Lily.

"We were like so happy you saved us," said Daisy.

"Thanks," said Violet, "If it wasn't for you we would be like old forever."

Misty smiled, "That's what a warrior's duty is. Now, take care of the Cerulean Gym. I don't want to come back here to another situation."

"Will do," said the sisters.

As they waved their goodbyes, the six trainers were heading toward their next destination. What will emerge from this new adventure? What will Dregon have planned? Find out next time!

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter…

**As they head toward Vermillion City, Dent and the others decide to take a trip to Cerulean Cape. As they learn of Bill's new experiment, Dent is amazed. However, Dregon sends a monster to steal his experiment and use it for his own. Can Dent and the other warriors save the day?**

**Pokémon Warriors Dregon's Revenge- Chapter 9: The Pokémon Experiment**

* * *

A/N: Feel free to drop a review!


	9. The Pokémon Experiment

A/N: Here's Chapter 9…

* * *

_Last time on Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge…_

_Ash, Iris, and Dent arrive back home in Pallet, where they get a welcome home party from his old friends. Meanwhile, Professor Oak comes in, injured. Dregon was released from his tomb and starts destroying the place, causing a major catastrophe in Pallet Town. Silvy, Dregon's assistant attacks the trainers. Their Pokémon were not enough to defeat them. Suddenly, Ash was chosen by Arceus to become the Fire Warrior to defeat Dregon's army. Saving Viridian City, the trainers leave to the next town. In the Viridian Forest, they face Cinderbrood, who planned to destroy the whole entire forest and burn the trainers to ash. Ash tries to defeat him alone, but the Flash Fire armor caused a massive blow. It was up to Misty, who took the Splash Plate to become the Water Warrior. The two warriors defeat Cinderbrood. Arriving at Pewter City, the warriors visit Brock's family, who gives them the luxury to stay for the night. As they began to have dinner, Golerock shows up to destroy the family. Brock, the only one not captured finds an unconscious Ash and Misty. Brock meets Arceus, who gives him the power to become the Rock Warrior. Together, he, Misty, and Ash defeat Golerock and save his family. After that, the trainers decide to train, not knowing that Silvy and a new general, Ardon stole the Prehistoric Fossils and made the Old Amber into an Aerodactyl creature, with Dregon's help. However, the power was too great for the team, causing him to escape. With enough damage in Pewter City, the trainers must head to Cerulean before it's too late. On the way to Cerulean, they run into Seymour, who was studying the Moon Stone for anymore things and Ardon's new plan, was to destroy the rangers using a monster. Together, the three warriors foiled their plans in taking the Moon Stone and now they continue on their journey toward Cerulean City. At the time, the warriors dealt with Misty's sisters, who spent money on occasional stuff. However, while trying to ridicule her sisters, they get attacked by Dregon's new monster: Jyngrutella. Misty, the only one who survives the age attack, decides to defeat the monster herself. Together, Ash, Misty, and Brock defeat the beast and they continue on their way…_

* * *

**BOOK I: KANTO**

**Chapter 9: The Pokémon Experiment**

* * *

The Spear Pillar…

While the warriors were heading on their way, Arceus was looking at the new plate that was being made. A shade of green was appearing on the plate as he looked at it.

"_Perfect. The Meadow Plate is almost complete. The Power of the Grass type will go to someone really important," _said Arceus, _"I wonder who I will choose for this. Ash has fire, Misty has water, and Brock has rock. Dent, Iris, or Tracey? Hmm…"_

* * *

The day continued on. The Pidgey were flying over Route 24's Nugget Bridge while some of the Caterpie and Weedle were crawling on the grass, sharing the environment around them and every other inhabitant that lived on that route. The sun was shining on the forests, which illuminated the area as the trainers headed toward their next destination. Ash smiled as he looked at the beautiful fields that were there.

"This is amazing," said Ash, "It's been way too long."

"Too long is right," said Brock, "This is Route 24 right?"

"Yep," said Ash.

"Route 24?" asked Tracey, "Hey, are we heading toward Bill's Lighthouse?"

"Agreed," said Misty, "I wonder if he's home?"

"Bill is one of the scientists who love Pokémon, right?" asked Dent.

"Yep," said Ash, looking at the Straiton City Gym Leader. The green haired gym leader had to smile as they continued on their way. As they continued on their way, it seemed that Ash kept yawning.

"I feel so tired," said Ash.

"Well," said Brock, "We fought seven monsters the past couple of days. You know, I wonder what happened to the fossils?"

"Good question, Brock. I wish I knew," said Misty.

Dent sighed, "Well, hopefully they are in a good place."

Iris smiled, "Dent, they were taken away by that fossilized creature."

"Oh yeah," said Dent.

The wind was going past their heads as they continued on their new path. As a result, Dent looked up in the sky. A breeze was blowing above them as he looked at the colorful blue sky.

"What?" asked Tracey.

"Hmm… it's really brisk up here," said Dent, "I'm sorry. I know I have been repeating myself, but out of Kanto, this is a good to place to be."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dregon's Castle…

"Dent," said Ardon, looking at Dregon's telescope, "You are a freak. And I know exactly what to do with you."

"And what's that?" asked Silvy, using a nail file to sharpen her nails as she walked toward him.

Ardon sighed, "I don't know yet. Let me see what they are doing. Where's Dregon?"

"Asleep," said Silvy.

Ardon smiled as he headed toward Silvy, "Brilliant."

Ardon laughed as he took out a black device. On the device, there were two red buttons and a speaker. He went to speak into the device, "Victrapler, come up to the castle please."

Five seconds later, Silvy and Ardon turned toward a humanoid Victreebel with Kingler like claws. The leaf kept opening up as it screamed.

"Yum… I am in the mood to eat people!" he yelled.

"In that case," said Ardon, "You can eat some trainers that are heading toward Cerulean Cape and the Sea Lighthouse. There, I want you to eat the trainers and the Pokemaniac must be captured. From what I heard, he seems to know something."

Victrapler screamed as he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The beach was beautiful as the sun was now heading toward the west. The trainers already reached a white lighthouse with a blue roof on it. Inside the lighthouse, the six trainers sat down with a man who wore a blue collared shirt with white jeans and black shoes. He had greenish hair and black eyes as he looked at Ash.

"So, Ash. It has been a long time since I saw you," said Bill, "How have you been?"

"Great," said Ash, "Just finished the Unova League. And I decided to travel again. However, it's on important business."

"Important business?" asked Bill.

Misty nodded as she poured a glass of water from the pitcher that was on the table, "Yeah. We are basically here because we know that you can help us."

"Help you? I already told you that there were more than 150 Pokemon in the world," said Bill.

"Yeah, but it deals with an evil demon that used to take over the world," said Brock.

"Dregon?" asked Bill.

"Yep," said Iris, "How did you know?"

"Two reasons. One, I took a class on Mythology. Two, I read in the papers that three elements destroyed their recent monster?" asked Bill, looking at Ash, Misty, and Brock, "Noticing this… do you have what I think I see?"

Ash looked at the bracelet on his hand. He noticed the Charcoal Plate that was placed in the bracelet, "Uh… one of Arceus's 17 plates?"

"Agreed," said Ash.

"The Splash Plate and the Stone Plate, I'm assuming is in Misty and Brock's devices as well?" asked Bill.

Misty and Brock nodded. Bill sighed, "I guess then Dregon is back. You guys are going to have to master all you can to defeat him. You need to learn all the moves. What moves have you learned so far?"

Ash sighed, "Ember, Fire Punch, Sunny Day, Fire Spin…"

Misty nodded, "Water Gun, Bubble, Withdraw, Shell Blade…"

Brock gently spoke up, "Rock Blast, Rock Throw, Rock Polish…"

Bill's jaw dropped, "You need to learn more moves than just the average moves."

Ash nodded as he looked at Bill, "We know. We haven't trained in days."

"Well," said Bill, "I will give you the master list of moves of each type. That is, if you can do something for me. Well, two things you can do."

"What?" asked Ash.

Bill smiled, "Why don't you and your friends help you train your power? It will help you be more confident whenever Dregon sends a new monster. However…"

"Yeah?" asked Brock.

"There's something you need to give to Lt. Surge. I've been using to help his Lightning Brigade in Vermillion City."

"What is it?" asked Tracey.

"It's simple," said Bill, "You're Tracey, right?"

Tracey nodded as Bill waved his hand forward. Tracey got up from the table and followed Bill. Bill and Tracey had a red cloth over it. As Bill removed it, it was a glass jar with black liquid.

"What's this?" asked Tracey, bringing it back to the table.

Ash looked at it, "It's ugly."

Dent, who decided to not leave a comment, was amazed as he looked at the jar, "What is that?"

"It's supposed to help enhance Pokémon moves, but when Lt. Surge told me he needed something for his defense program, I couldn't resist. It had to be tested. So, I'm using it on what he needs," said Bill, "Since you guys are going to be heading there again, maybe you can bring it to him."

"Oh, yes," said Tracey, "Definitely."

Dent nodded, "I will be more than happy to take care of it."

Tracey turned around, "You? He asked me."

"You all will make sure it will go into good hands, right?" asked Bill.

"But, but, but," said Tracey.

"Why, of course," said Dent, smiling, looking at Tracey. Tracey sighed, "Sure."

* * *

Five minutes later…

Outside the Lighthouse, Ash, Brock, and Misty stood wearing their training gear while Dent, Tracey, and Iris were setting up training materials using things from nature. Pikachu, Axew, and Pansage decided to help as well by getting the material. Using branches, and logs, they made targets and wooden statues.

"Alright," said Brock, "Now we can continue our training."

"Hopefully," said Ash, "Let's do it."

"I'm with you, guys," said Misty.

Dent nodded as he looked at Pansage, "Good job, Pansage."

The Pokémon laughed as he walked toward him. However, by the corner of his eye, a red beam of energy came out of the bushes.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Dent.

Suddenly, the trainers yelled as the red energy beam destroyed their training area. Flames appeared all over the place as Victrapler appeared with a couple of Dregrunts.

"What do you want this time?" asked Ash.

"Simple," said Victrapler, "Hand over the black juice for Dregon's army! Or you will all be destroyed."

Ash turned to the others, "We might as well have a little warm-up. Ready?"

Brock and Misty nodded, "We're ready!"

Activating their braces, they turned toward Victrapler. Suddenly, Victrapler released a green vine from his mouth. The warriors tried to dodge it. However, Misty was thrown into the monster's mouth. Screaming, a blue raindrop appeared on its belly.

"Ha," he said, "That's what happens when you face me!"

"That's it," said Brock.

"Power of the Elements!"

Suddenly, the two warriors donned their suits. The Dregrunts surrounded the others. Tracey, Iris, and Dent got the cue from Bill as they were heading toward the entrance. However, one of the Dregrunts grabbed Dent. Dent yelled as he punched two of them in the face. Then, one of them grabbed Dent, causing him to land on the ground. He turned around looking at Pansage.

"Pansage, Bullet Seed!"

Pansage opened its mouth, releasing yellow bullets. The Dregrunts were screaming as they kept landing on the ground from the attacks. Meanwhile, Brock and Ash were dealing with Victrapler.

"Let's do it!" yelled Ash, "Charcoal Sword! Fire Spin!"

"Stone Axe! Rock Blast!" yelled Brock.

Throwing rocks in the air, Brock released a barrage of rocks, combined with Ash's Fire Spin. Victrapler yelled as he felt the powerful attack. He then used his claws and slammed into the ground, causing Ash and Brock to land on the ground. Ash turned around as the vines grabbed him. He yelled as the vines lifted him and threw him down his throat. A fire-type symbol appeared on his stomach. Then, Brock was next.

"Rock Warrior, you will not be able to defeat me!" said Brock. As he released a vine, Brock slashed it with the Stone Axe. The vine came across again and he swiped it. While that was happening, Pansage was on the ground. No sooner Dent went to grab him, the Dregrunts grabbed him on either side.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Dent.

"No way," said Victrapler, "Now, you're going to watch your friend get sucked into my stomach, just like the others."

Suddenly, three vines came across. As Brock jumped up to dodge the two of them, one of the vines grabbed him tightly across the chest. As Brock was about to go into his mouth, he turned to Dent.

"Dent, RUN!" yelled Brock.

Suddenly, he was then stuffed into Victrapler's body. A boulder symbol appeared on his stomach. Dent turned around as Victrapler went to release a vine at him. Dent closed his eyes. However, little did he know that a green aura surrounded Dent, causing him to disappear from the battle. Victrapler looked at the situation and then turned to the lighthouse.

"HE MUST KNOW! EVERYONE SURROUND THE LIGHTHOUSE NOW!" yelled Victrapler.

* * *

Inside the lighthouse, Tracey and Iris were standing side by side with their Poké Balls out as Bill hid the jar.

"Not good," said Bill.

"You bet," said Tracey.

"I'm scared," said Iris, "Where's Dent?"

"Dent is… I don't know," said Tracey.

Pikachu and Axew were looking at each other as they saw the Dregrunts. Both were a little bit scared about what was going to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"This is disgusting," a voice said.

There was a green liquid that was surrounding the voice. The figure then turned into Misty.

"Whoa, I never been inside someone's stomach before," said Ash, appearing out of the shadows.

"Agreed," said Brock, "I just hope they don't go after the experiment."

"Right now," said Misty, "We need to find a way out of here before this green stuff eats us."

There were red marks all over her body. Brock and Ash looked at each other with their braces.

"If we transform, we can probably protect ourselves from the high intense acid. Let's do it!"

Ash, Misty, and Brock's braces began to glow.

"Power of the Elements, we summon you!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

Pressing the button, Brock's bracelet began to glow bright gold. Rocks materialized around him, entrapping him into a rock tomb. Brock was able to breathe as he stretched his arms out. In a flash of gold light, Brock had acquired golden armor on his arms and legs and also on his torso. He had the Guardian Blaster on his left hip. He also had a helmet that had the image of an Onix. The rocks exploded from above, disappearing into thin air.

Once transformed, the stomach began to rumble a little bit, "Damn," said Ash, "It must've been the fire."

"The water too," said Misty.

"Nah, it's my exploding rocks," said Brock.

Suddenly, there was a louder rumble. Brock turned around toward the others, "Never mind, it's Misty."

Misty grumbled, "Now's not the time to joke around, Brock."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ugh…," said Dent. He lifted himself up from the ground as he saw the Spear Pillar right before his eyes.

"Only one person could do this," he said, looking around, "Or in this case a Pokémon."

He turned his head. His Pansage was heading straight toward him.

"Pansage!" yelled Dent.

Suddenly, there was a white glow. Dent turned around as Arceus appeared in front of him.

"_Cilan, it's nice to meet you," _said Arceus.

"Uh, can you call me Dent?" asked Dent.

Arceus sighed, _"Very well. I summoned you because I believe you can do this. You have been with Ash since the Unova League. Am I mistaken?"_

"No," said Dent.

"_Good. You are worthy of fighting with the others. I finally just finished this plate. This plate gives you the power to control grass-type power. Behold, the Meadow Plate!" _said Arceus.

Suddenly, a green plate came out of Arceus's back. The Meadow Plate was gliding toward Dent. A silver brace appeared as the Meadow Plate inserted itself. A grass symbol appeared on top of the brace as he looked at Arceus.

"_As Grass Warrior, and the fourth warrior, you will wield the power of grass. This power should be helpful in order to save Ash, Misty, and Brock. You must also protect your friends and save Bill's invention," _said Arceus, _"Understood?"_

"Yes," said Dent.

"_Good luck," _said Arceus.

As he disappeared back to the cape with Pansage behind him, Dent turned to see Victrapler scream to the top of his lungs. Pansage laughed as he returned to his Poké Ball. Dent also nodded as he looked at them.

* * *

"Why," said Victrapler, "If it isn't the butler. Now, it's time to eat."

Dent shook his hand, "I don't think so."

Pressing the button, he turned toward the monster, "Power of the Grass… I summon you!"

Pressing the button, Dent's bracelet began to glow bright green. A cluster of leaves came from all over the place, surrounding Dent. Able to feel the energy coming from the leaves, Dent stretched his arms out. In a flash of green light, he had green armor on his arms, legs, and torso, just like the other suits. His Guardian Blaster materialized on his left hip and his helmet resembled a Pansage. The leaves then disappeared as he went to strike a pose.

"What the hell?" asked Victrapler, "The Fourth Warrior?"

Looking outside, Tracey and Iris turned to each other and then turned to see what was going on.

"I won't let you take the experiment!" yelled Dent, "Now's who up to fight me?"

"Dregrunts, I don't care what you do… but kill the Grass Warrior," he yelled.

Suddenly, the Dregrunts screamed as they headed straight toward Dent. Dent laughed as he took out his Guardian Blaster. Seven pulses came out of his blaster, causing the Dregrunts to land on the ground. He then kicked two of them in the stomach and punched one in the face. He jumped up and kicked another Dregrunt in the stomach. Flipping backwards, he stretched out his hand. A green rifle appeared with a golden cartridge that was placed on the bottom. He held it tightly as he aimed at the enemies.

"Miracle Combat Rifle!" yelled Dent.

He aimed at the Dregrunts, "Leech Seed!"

Suddenly, red beams came out of the rifle, shooting the Dregrunts. Instantly, the Dregrunts screamed as the energy they had was being drained from their bodies and heading straight into his rifle. Next, Dent pulled the bolt on the rifle, "Bullet Seed!"

Suddenly, golden bullets came out of the rifle like a machine gun, shooting all of them as they fell on the ground. He then hit Victrapler. Victrapler hissed as he reached out his claw. Dent jumped up as he continued shooting. Victrapler yelled as he felt the pain.

"_Dent," _said Arceus, _"Use your rifle as a blade and cut open the stomach. Leaf Blade!"_

"Right," said Dent, holding his rifle in the air. A blade popped out of the nozzle as it headed straight toward Victrapler. A green aura surrounded it as he sliced his stomach.

"LEAF BLADE!"

"OWWW!"

Upon cutting the stomach, explosions came out of his mouth as red, blue, and gold light appeared. Landing on the ground, Ash, Misty, and Brock appeared. Ash rubbed his head as he looked at the others.

"Dent, is that you?" asked Ash.

"The one and only," said Dent, holding his Miracle Combat Rifle, "Now, let's defeat him."

Suddenly, he turned toward the others, "Let's do it!"

"Right!" said the others.

"Combine, Tri-Element Blaster!"

Brock put his Stone Axe in the air. The Stone Axe lay flat with the handle turning into a nozzle and the axe blade had a trigger that appeared. Misty threw her Mystic Bow in the air, which materialized on top of the Stone Axe. Ash threw his Charcoal Sword in the air. It was placed on top. The three type weapon combination appeared as it landed in Ash's hands. However, Misty grabbed the blaster.

Dent supercharged his weapon as he aimed at the monster, "Energy Charge!"

A green glow came out of Dent's rifle as the four warriors aimed their weapons at the creature.

"Tri-Element Blaster, Target Locked!"

"Miracle Combat Rifle, Target Locked!"

"You can't defeat me!" he yelled.

"FIRE!" yelled the warriors.

A fire, water, and rock attack was unleashed from the Tri-Element Blaster while a massive Energy Ball combined with it. Victrapler screamed as he landed on the ground, causing a massive explosion. The four warriors stood there as they saw the flames from the attack.

"Nice," said Dent. A green aura surrounded him as his uniform disappeared. He then turned toward the others, who transformed out.

"Thanks," said Ash, "I thought we would die in his stomach."

"Anytime," said Dent. He then headed toward the beach, "Oh, and be happy today. Tomorrow, we start training."

"WHAT?" yelled the warriors.

"Yep," said Dent, "If it wasn't for me, you guys would be… never mind."

Suddenly, Tracey and Iris headed out the door, running straight toward the group. Pikachu flew and landed on top of Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Pika pi!" yelled Pikachu, smiling.

The group laughed as they looked at the sun setting to the west. A pink filled sky appeared with the dark clouds appearing overhead. For Dent, his new destiny comes before him. The trainers head back to Bill's place.

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter…

**Dregon awakes to hear about another warrior has awakened and about the new formula Bill made. So, Dregon summons a monster to cause a massive earthquake at the Cerulean Cape. Tracey gets captured underground, which leaves the others to look for him. Tracey tries to escape, but when Ardon wants to fight him, how can he? **

**Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge Chapter 10: The Earthquake at Cerulean Cape**

A/N: Please review… if possible.


	10. The Earthquake at Cerulean Cape

A/N: Chapter 10! Double-digits…

And I solely apologize for being late… I wasn't sure if Tracey should be a warrior yet or wait till later… don't feel like rushing too much, if you know what I mean. LOL.

* * *

_Last time on Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge…_

_Ash, Iris, and Dent arrive back home in Pallet, where they get a welcome home party from his old friends. Meanwhile, Professor Oak comes in, injured. Dregon was released from his tomb and starts destroying the place, causing a major catastrophe in Pallet Town. Silvy, Dregon's assistant attacks the trainers. Their Pokémon were not enough to defeat them. Suddenly, Ash was chosen by Arceus to become the Fire Warrior to defeat Dregon's army. Saving Viridian City, the trainers leave to the next town. In the Viridian Forest, they face Cinderbrood, who planned to destroy the whole entire forest and burn the trainers to ash. Ash tries to defeat him alone, but the Flash Fire armor caused a massive blow. It was up to Misty, who took the Splash Plate to become the Water Warrior. The two warriors defeat Cinderbrood. Arriving at Pewter City, the warriors visit Brock's family, who gives them the luxury to stay for the night. As they began to have dinner, Golerock shows up to destroy the family. Brock, the only one not captured finds an unconscious Ash and Misty. Brock meets Arceus, who gives him the power to become the Rock Warrior. Together, he, Misty, and Ash defeat Golerock and save his family. After that, the trainers decide to train, not knowing that Silvy and a new general, Ardon stole the Prehistoric Fossils and made the Old Amber into an Aerodactyl creature, with Dregon's help. However, the power was too great for the team, causing him to escape. With enough damage in Pewter City, the trainers must head to Cerulean before it's too late. On the way to Cerulean, they run into Seymour, who was studying the Moon Stone for anymore things and Ardon's new plan, was to destroy the rangers using a monster. Together, the three warriors foiled their plans in taking the Moon Stone and now they continue on their journey toward Cerulean City. At the time, the warriors dealt with Misty's sisters, who spent money on occasional stuff. However, while trying to ridicule her sisters, they get attacked by Dregon's new monster: Jyngrutella. Misty, the only one who survives the age attack, decides to defeat the monster herself. Together, Ash, Misty, and Brock defeat the beast and they continue on their way, where the three of them get captured into Victrapler's body. Dent obtains the power of the Meadow Plate and becomes the Grass Warrior. Together, they defeated them… with only fourteen warriors remaining, what could happen next?_

* * *

**BOOK I: Kanto**

**Chapter 10: The Earthquake at Cerulean Cape**

The team was spending another day at Bill's mansion. They just went through a monster that nearly wiped them out. Luckily, Dent was able to obtain the power of Grass. But, compared to the other three warriors, who were talking to Bill, Dent decides to take out his new combat weapon out for a spin. Aiming his weapon, he begins to pull the trigger. The Miracle Combat Rifle released tons of Bullet Seed. He sighed as he looked at Iris, who was eating a Pecha Berry.

"What do you think?" asked Dent.

"You snapped half of that tree," said Iris, "Not bad."

"Look at it this way," said Dent, looking at Iris, "Any Beedrills?"

Iris looked at him and then pointed to the tree. Dent turned around. His eyes grew huge as Beedrill came out of the trees. The two of them started screaming as they were heading back to Bill's Lighthouse.

Five minutes later…

"What did I tell you about trees?" asked Ash.

"Watch out for Beedrills," said Dent, rubbing his head as he applied a bandage on his forehead. Iris sighed as he looked at him, "I wonder what Chili and Cress would say to that one."

"Please, they probably would laugh and say it was spicy," said Dent, rolling his eyes.

Ash laughed as he looked at him, "Well, enough talking about flavor. We should get going."

Iris looked at him, "Shouldn't you be training, Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash looked at Iris. Iris raised an eyebrow, looking at Ash. Ash chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess so… maybe."

Suddenly, the sounds of vibrations could be heard rumbling underneath them. The three of them turned around to see glass containers land on the ground, shattering all over the place. As they hit the deck, the earthquake suddenly began to stop. As Ash got up, he noticed the damage that occurred inside.

"Oh man," said Ash, "Bill's antiques!"

Suddenly, Bill headed down the stairs with Misty and Brock behind them.

"Hi," said Misty, "That earthquake was crazy."

"It was only a 5.1," said Bill, "Could be worse."

Brock nodded. He then looked around. Rubbing his chin, he headed outside toward the exit.

"What's up?" asked Ash.

"We're missing somebody. Where the hell is Tracey?" asked Brock.

Meanwhile, Tracey was on the ground. The earthquake caused him to knock himself down on the ground hard. As he got up, he felt a slight pain in his head. He looked up to see Ardon, who was laughing as he turned toward an Excadrill like creature. It had black, metallic claws with red fur. It also had blue sapphire armor.

"That was awesome. We need to do that again," said Ardon, "Come with me."

Tracey looked up and noticed what was going on, "Dregon… Ardon… great."

As he went to leave, he snapped a twig, which caused Ardon and the monster to turn around. Tracey then looked up in response, "Oh shit."

"Hey, it's that trainer!" yelled Ardon, taking out a black pistol. Pulling the trigger, a blue beam came out. Tracey yelled as he dodged the attack, causing explosions to appear all over the place. He continued running. As Ardon started to chase after him, the Excadrill creature took out its drill like claws and dug through the ground. Making a tunnel, the creature tripped Tracey as the monster exploded out.

"DIE!" yelled the creature. Tracey rolled over as the creature landed on the ground. Tracey then took out his Poké Ball, "Go, Scyther, X Scissor!"

As his Scyther was released from the Poké Ball, he charged toward the creature. The creature smacked Scyther's body, causing Scyther to land on the ground. Tracey grumbled as he looked at him. He then threw two Poké Balls out: releasing Venonat and Marill.

"Marill, use Water Gun! Venonat, use Psybeam!"

As the attacks came out of their bodies, the creature blocked them and dug its claw in the ground. A massive eruption of dirt came up and crushed the three Pokémon and Tracey. As the four of them landed on the ground, Ash and the others walked over to them.

"Are you okay?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, but Ardon is somehow causing this," said Tracey.

Ardon laughed, "Tracey, aren't you rushing this chapter a little too far? This is just the beginning."

"You definitely need to lighten up on your recipe before someone gets hurt," said Dent. The Straiton City Gym Leader watched as Ardon tried to understand what he said. After that, he finally turned to him in response, "Shut up. You are just an ordinary gym trainer."

"Uh-huh," said Dent, "Ash, shall we?"

"Can we?" asked Ash, raising his brace up, "Let's go. Tracey and Iris, back away!"

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dent stood there as they took out their braces.

"Power of the Elements… we summon you!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

"Ash, Fire Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

"Misty, Water Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Brock's bracelet began to glow bright gold. Rocks materialized around him, entrapping him into a rock tomb. Brock was able to breathe as he stretched his arms out. In a flash of gold light, Brock had acquired golden armor on his arms and legs and also on his torso. He had the Guardian Blaster on his left hip. He also had a helmet that had the image of an Onix. The rocks exploded from above, disappearing into thin air.

"Brock, Rock Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Dent's bracelet began to glow bright green. A cluster of leaves came from all over the place, surrounding Dent. Able to feel the energy coming from the leaves, Dent stretched his arms out. In a flash of green light, he had green armor on his arms, legs, and torso, just like the other suits. His Guardian Blaster materialized on his left hip and his helmet resembled a Pansage. The leaves then disappeared as he went to strike a pose.

"Cilan… I mean Dent, Grass Warrior!"

"Pokémon Warriors, battle ready!"

"Battle this," said Ardon, "Drillbit, eliminate them!"

Ash and the others took out their Guardian Blasters "Guardian Blasters, Laser Blast!"

Red, blue, gold, and green beams shot the monster. The monster laughed as he stretched his arms in the ground. The ground erupted out as the rangers dodged the attack. Dent rolled on the ground and took out his Miracle Combat Rifle.

"Miracle Combat Rifle, Energy Ball!"

As a green ball came out of his rifle, it smacked the drill monster in the face, causing the creature to land on the ground. Drillbit laughed as he dug into the ground, causing a crack in the Earth. The four warriors dodged the attack. Brock turned around as he took out his Stone Axe.

"Stone Axe, Rock Blast!"

Throwing his axe down, Drillbit caught him and grabbed him. Brock yelled as he landed on the ground. He laughed as he turned toward Ash, Misty, and Dent.

"That's it. Take this!" yelled Drillbit.

Another earthquake started to occur, the four of them yelled as they flew backwards. They landed on the ground. Drillbit chuckled as Tracey yelled. The rangers turned to see Tracey fall into the depths of the ground.

"TRACEY!" yelled Ash.

"NO!" said Misty.

Iris gasped as she turned around. Dent and the others turned around as Drillbit laughed, "I got myself a prisoner. Hee hee… perfect."

"Damn you," said Ash.

Disappearing underground, the warriors couldn't do anything. They turned around, transforming out of their uniforms.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Misty.

"Honestly," said Ash, "I wish I had an idea."

Iris sighed, "What can we do?"

"Well, sitting and waiting is all we can do," said Dent.

"But, Cilan…,"said Iris, "I mean, Dent…"

Ash turned around toward the others, "Let's go to Arceus and see what we can do. Iris, just in case he comes back, tag along with us to the Spear Pillar."

Iris nodded as she grabbed Dent's arm. With a press of a button, four beams of red, gold, blue, and green surrounded them as they disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What is this?" asked Tracey.

Tracey was chained up to the ceiling of the underground. His feet were dangling to the ground with a pot of fire that was underneath him. Ardon and Silvy turned around, trying to figure out what to do with him.

"He's no use to us. He's a Pokémon Watcher," said Ardon.

"It doesn't matter. He worked with the warriors!" said Silvy.

Drillbit laughed, "Well, we could ransom him. They need to give up their plates if they want Tracey back."

"Good," said Ardon, "Let's go talk to Dregon."

Spear Pillar…

"_Tracey has been captured?" _asked Arceus.

"Yes," said Ash, "This Earthquake caused him to sink underground. We don't know what to do."

"_In order to find Tracey, there will be no way for you to search. You are going to need a tank or something… Brock, I need you to make it," _said Arceus.

"Me?" asked Brock.

"_Yes, as a Rock Warrior, you need to associate with the other Earth elements. So, you might as well develop something using your power," _said Arceus.

"You mean… oh, I get it," said Brock, "It's time to build… the tank!"

"A tank?" asked Ash.

"Yep," said Brock, "Earthquakes are ground-type attacks… but we will need to cut through the bedrock in order to get Tracey back. So, we need to make a drill-tank combination."

"How?" asked Dent.

"Just leave it to me. You guys just go and relax," said Brock.

"Uh-uh. We are going to get Tracey back and I say we are going to help you," said Ash.

"_Stubborn," _said Arceus.

Ash gave him an evil look. Arceus started smiling.

* * *

Dregon's Castle…

"What? Your earthquake caused one of the trainers to be a part of it? And you want him ransomed for the plates?" asked Dregon, laughing, "You must be out of your mind."

Ardon looked at Dregon, "If we use their plate powers, we could increase and intensify our forces. We can eliminate cities and cause destruction with the power of the elements. I know that there's only four uncovered. But, thirteen more have got to be here."

"Now, that you put it that way," said Dregon, "I think we can."

Silvy nodded, "We will make sure this plan works. It's enough that we caused enough traumas along Cerulean Cape with the earthquake. We will make sure to continue through the region."

"Yes," said Ardon, "You can count on that."

"Good," said Dregon, "Now, let's transmit a message."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Spear Pillar…

"Dent, hand me that wrench," said Brock.

Dent nodded as he gave the wrench to Brock. Ash, Dent, and Brock were setting up the base for the tank. It was a bit difficult. But, the base and outlines are almost done. Misty sighed as she turned toward Iris and the others.

"This isn't good," said Misty, "I have a bad thing about this."

Suddenly, Arceus shuddered as a white screen appeared above them. The guys stopped working as the five of them looked at Dregon, who was sitting on the throne.

"Warriors, it's nice to see you again," said Dregon, "Especially, you… Ash."

Ash grumbled, "Where's Tracey?"

"That's… none of your concern," said Dregon, "However, if you want him alive and well… you will hand over the plates. I want the Splash Plate, the Stone Plate, the Meadow Plate, and the Flame Plate handed over to me immediately. If not, Tracey dies and the world will go into the earth."

"What?" asked Misty.

"You have two hours. Meet me at Route 5, south of Ceurlean City. No tricks… or he dies!" said Dregon. The screen diminished. Arceus shuddered, _"No, I won't allow this. The plates need to be with me."_

Iris smiled, "And they will…"

Misty turned around, "Iris, what are you saying?"

"I may know how to get away with it," said Iris, "Arceus, what does a sample plate look like?"

Arceus nodded as four plates appeared. They were the exact length and width. Iris smiled as she looked at the plates the others have, getting their color.

"What are you doing?" asked Brock.

Iris smiled, "Leave it to me."

"How about no?" asked Misty, "He said no tricks."

"Yeah, but guys, can you hear me out?" asked Iris.

Ash nodded, "Okay, Iris. What do you think?"

"Suppose they don't give up Tracey?" asked Iris, "Come on, after your hometowns were nearly destroyed by Dregon, do you really think you can trust him with Tracey's life? I wouldn't."

Ash turned to the others. Misty nodded as she looked at Iris, "Okay. So, then where do we come in?"

"Simple," said Iris, "You boys need to work on fixing the vehicle… we might need it to trap them at their own game. Misty, you and I are going alone."

"Doing what?" asked Misty.

"Simple," said Iris, "I will hand over the plates and while you do that… seek and free Tracey."

"It's a little risky," said Brock.

"But, that's what it takes to be a superhero. You got to take risks," said Iris, "And I would… simply bring the awesome vehicle with you. But, can you do it in two hours?"

"Iris, we can get it done," said Dent, "The three of us and our Pokémon can do it with no problem."

"Indeed," said Brock.

Arceus nodded, _"If that is true… well, then we don't need to fear. Continue with your work."_

It was a good hour. The base of their vehicle was already completed. Ash, Dent, Brock, Pikachu, Pansage, and Sudowoodo finished the base and the outline for the tank that stood. Arceus stood with Brock as Brock's power was unleashed…

"Ready?" asked Arceus, a golden hue was surrounding him, looking at Brock. Brock nodded as his brace began to glow bright gold.

"Stealth Rock!" yelled Brock. He released his hand, shooting a golden beam at the base. The trainers were astounded as tons of rock formed on the black beams that were put together, making a shielded like barrier. It was more of a golden torpedo when it was finished. Brock then used his Stone Axe as he and Arceus combined their power. It began to become more advanced. There was a window in front with black and yellow designs on either side. There was a rock door on one side with cannons and turrets on top. Brock smiled as he looked at it. Finally, the front of the tank transformed into an Onix head.

"This is awesome! The Onix Tank!" said Brock.

He ran inside. It could seat a lot of people and in front was a seat with consoles flashing back and forth. Lights were going back and forth as Brock sat down in the hard seat, "This is totally awesome. Made from just plain element power and man power, this whole thing is enormous."

"Yes," said Ash, "Well, we have fifteen minutes. Misty and Iris, are they done?"

"Yep," said Iris, "The four of them are just drying from the paint. Unless, you have any flying Pokémon that you brought to dry it up."

"I did," said Ash, "Just in case, Swellow, I choose you!"

Suddenly, the Swellow appeared from its Poké Ball. Swellow flapped its wings back and forth creating an air current. After a gusty air current, Iris went to touch them. They were completely dried.

"They are dried and ready to go. We have to go," said Iris, "You four need to transform now."

The others nodded as they walked toward the tank. Iris grabbed the four fake plates and was about to walk out when suddenly Arceus turned to Iris.

"_Iris, thank you for helping the team," _said Arceus.

"Tracey and I are friends too. So, are Ash, Misty, Brock, and Dent. I would never, ever leave them. They will be comrades to the end and I hope to help them as much as possible."

"_Okay," _said Arceus, _"Good luck. Hopefully, if another plate is ready, I hope to choose you for it."_

Iris nodded as she walked into the Onix Tank. The other warriors looked at each other.

"Let's do it," said Ash.

"Power of the Elements… we summon you!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

"Ash, Fire Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

"Misty, Water Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Brock's bracelet began to glow bright gold. Rocks materialized around him, entrapping him into a rock tomb. Brock was able to breathe as he stretched his arms out. In a flash of gold light, Brock had acquired golden armor on his arms and legs and also on his torso. He had the Guardian Blaster on his left hip. He also had a helmet that had the image of an Onix. The rocks exploded from above, disappearing into thin air.

"Brock, Rock Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Dent's bracelet began to glow bright green. A cluster of leaves came from all over the place, surrounding Dent. Able to feel the energy coming from the leaves, Dent stretched his arms out. In a flash of green light, he had green armor on his arms, legs, and torso, just like the other suits. His Guardian Blaster materialized on his left hip and his helmet resembled a Pansage. The leaves then disappeared as he went to strike a pose.

"Dent, Grass Warrior!"

The four warriors hopped into the Onix Tank. Iris sat right next to the door while Brock sat, ready to pilot the Onix Tank. Ash and Misty sat on either side behind Brock with control consoles. Dent sat next to Iris, nodding in response.

"Onix Tank, launch!" yelled Brock.

Suddenly, a golden aura surrounded the Onix Tank as it disappeared.

* * *

On Route 5…

"Where are they? They have only seconds?" asked Ardon.

The Dregrunts were around with Tracey tied to a wooden pole. There was a line that dragged from the pole toward Drillbit. Drillbit laughed as he was waiting for them. Ardon turned around as he saw Iris.

"So, the warriors were supposed to come. Why did they send you?" asked Ardon.

"The warriors didn't want to come. They felt humiliated and weak if they gave the plates to you themselves. So, I stole them," said Iris.

"Iris," said Tracey, "What the hell are you doing? Don't hand over the plates!"

Silvy laughed, "Well, little girl, since you are so calm. It seems that you are the only one that cares about Tracey."

Iris nodded as she took out the plates. Tracey stood there in shock as the plates were finally given. Tracey grumbled as he looked at her. Suddenly, he felt some tugging. He turned around. It was Ash, who was in the bushes. With his Charcoal Sword, he released an Ember attack. The ropes burned causing Tracey to silently come down the pole without any disturbances. As he headed with Ash to the Onix Tank, Iris smiled as she looked at them, "Well, what about Tracey?"

"Nah, he deserves to die," said Silvy.

"NO!" said Iris.

"Yes," said Ardon, turning around. He gasped to see burnt ropes and a pole, "Tracey's escaped."

Silvy turned around, looking at Ardon, "Just what did you do?"

Iris laughed, "I don't know."

Suddenly, there was a little rumble. Iris watched as there was a tunnel being made right in front of them. The Dregrunts screamed as they were hit by the tunnel. Iris watched as the Onix Tank burst out. As the tank stopped, the doors opened. Tracey appeared along with the others.

"What?" asked Ardon, "I thought these were real."

He squeezed them. They broke. He looked at Iris. Iris giggled, "Actually, false. They are fake plates. I did that, because I knew you guys since the very beginning. I knew you weren't trustworthy. Ever since Ash got the powers to become a Fire Warrior, I knew that you guys would want us to hand them over. So, while Brock built the Onix Tank with some help, Misty and I painted the plates. And the plan worked well… you fell for our trap!"

"I hope you love death. It's going to taste great… go Dregrunts, Drillbit!" said Ardon.

"Weapons!" said Ash, "Charcoal Saber!"

"Mystic Bow!"

"Stone Axe!"

"Miracle Combat Rifle!"

Misty kicked and punched the Dregrunts in the face. She then used her bow and slashed the other creatures in the stomach. She jumped down from the ground, pulling on the bow.

"Water Gun!" she yelled.

Releasing the arrow, spears of Water Gun appeared. The Dregrunts got a taste of what was coming to them. Misty then used her bow and cut the Dregrunts coming from all sides.

"Take this," she said, "Razor Shell!"

The tip of her bow cut across the body of the Dregrunts. The Dregrunts fell and landed on the ground. She took out her Guardian Blaster and started shooting the rest of them that were in her area.

Meanwhile, Dent laughed as he saw a group of them. Taking out his Miracle Combat Rifle, he laughed.

"Leech Seed, fire!"

Shooting at least three seeds, the three hit at least one of them. Vines came around the group as they were shocked instantly by the power, giving Dent more energy. He then charged his weapon.

"Bullet Seed, fire!"

Like an automatic weapon, yellow beams shot out of Dent's rifle, causing the Dregrunts to fall down, execution style.

"Yeah!" said Dent.

Next, Brock's Stone Axe began to cut through the Dregrunts like leaves. He slaughtered their bodies. He threw one of them on the ground, causing them to land in pain. A group of them were coming toward him.

"Onix Tank, Turret Fire!" yelled Brock.

Turrets started shooting bullets. Brock laughed as the Dregrunts started falling down, landing on the ground. More of them kept coming.

"Rock Torpedo!" yelled Brock.

Suddenly, a torpedo that was covered in rock came toward the Dregrunts. An explosion appeared causing the Dregrunts to fall on their knees as a result. Brock smiled as he took his Stone Axe and laughed.

"That's what you get," said Brock.

Meanwhile, Ash and Drillbit were having a duel. Drillbit went to slash, but Ash blocked the claw. He enveloped the claw and pushed it aside, giving him a clear shot. He threw a Fire Punch at Drillbit, causing the creature to land on the ground.

"Earthquake!"

Smashing the ground, Ash yelled as the ground began to shake. He fell to the ground, feeling sparks fly off his armor. Ash moaned as he landed on the ground. The Fire Warrior turned toward them.

"That's it," said Ash, "Fire Spin!"

Using his Charcoal Saber, a blast of fire came out of the saber, causing a tornado of flames to surround him. Drillbit yelled as he was trapped in the inferno. Screaming, he felt the burns from the attack.

"Nice," said Dent.

Ash nodded, "This is what happens when you mess with our friends, you get screwed."

Dent agreed as he aimed his Miracle Combat Rifle, "Energy Charge!"

A green glow came from the back of the rifle to the front. A green mysterious glow began to appear as Dent was ready to take aim. Ash, Misty, and Brock then stretched out their weapons.

"Combine, Tri-Element Blaster!"

Brock put his Stone Axe in the air. The Stone Axe lay flat with the handle turning into a nozzle and the axe blade had a trigger that appeared. Misty threw her Mystic Bow in the air, which materialized on top of the Stone Axe. Ash threw his Charcoal Sword in the air. It was placed on top. The three type weapon combination appeared as it landed in Ash's hands.

"Fire!" yelled the four of them.

A green energy beam was combined with fire, water, and rocks into one powerful beam, shooting Drillbit. Drillbit yelled as he exploded into a million pieces. Ardon and Silvy, astonished by the rangers were walking away, knowing they will get punished.

* * *

Later that night…

Bill sighed, "So, you are leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Ash, "We need to head over to the next city before Dregon attacks it. It's enough that he has already tried to attack four cities."

"I wish you luck," said Bill.

The warriors nodded as they were about to enter their rooms. It was Brock, Ash, Dent, and Tracey on one side and the girls on the other side. Bill smiled as he looked at the sky.

"They might need help," said Bill, "Hopefully."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Petalburg City…

A young woman was sitting in the greenhouse. She wore a black and orange t-shirt with black pants and white shoes. She had brown hair, blue eyes and it was covered with a green bandana.

"Hmm… it so good to be home," said May.

As she reached to the entrance of the Petalburg Gym, she noticed a white letter on the door. She opened the letter.

**May-**

**Your father and I had to go to the Hoenn League for something important. I know you are back and I wish that you and I could hear about your journey, but you need to meet Max at Professor Birch's lab in Littleroot Town. Something happened to Ash and his friends. He may need all the friends he needs. **

**Love, Mom**

**PS: Call me when you get this message.**

May's heart stopped beating. She turned toward the moon, "What's going on in Kanto? What happened to Ash?"

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**En route to Vermillion City, Brock meets a shy girl. The girl begins to open up to Brock as well. However, when a new villain: Shorty decides to use the girl's body by the power of a monster, will his idea break Brock's heart to the point of death? Uh-oh.**

**Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge Chapter 11: Beauty is Skin Deep**

**Brock, girls are a good thing. However, if they bite, stay away. The last thing we need is your funeral… XD**

* * *

A/N: Feedback time! Send me your reviews. Might reply to them, okay?


	11. Beauty is Skin Deep

A/N: Time for Chapter 11… And a theme song is included? Hell, yes.

* * *

_Last time on Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge…_

_Ash, Iris, and Dent arrive back home in Pallet, where they get a welcome home party from his old friends. Meanwhile, Professor Oak comes in, injured. Dregon was released from his tomb and starts destroying the place, causing a major catastrophe in Pallet Town. Silvy, Dregon's assistant attacks the trainers. Their Pokémon were not enough to defeat them. Suddenly, Ash was chosen by Arceus to become the Fire Warrior to defeat Dregon's army. Saving Viridian City, the trainers leave to the next town. In the Viridian Forest, they face Cinderbrood, who planned to destroy the whole entire forest and burn the trainers to ash. Ash tries to defeat him alone, but the Flash Fire armor caused a massive blow. It was up to Misty, who took the Splash Plate to become the Water Warrior. The two warriors defeat Cinderbrood. Arriving at Pewter City, the warriors visit Brock's family, who gives them the luxury to stay for the night. As they began to have dinner, Golerock shows up to destroy the family. Brock, the only one not captured finds an unconscious Ash and Misty. Brock meets Arceus, who gives him the power to become the Rock Warrior. Together, he, Misty, and Ash defeat Golerock and save his family. After that, the trainers decide to train, not knowing that Silvy and a new general, Ardon stole the Prehistoric Fossils and made the Old Amber into an Aerodactyl creature, with Dregon's help. However, the power was too great for the team, causing him to escape. With enough damage in Pewter City, the trainers must head to Cerulean before it's too late. At the time, the warriors dealt with Misty's sisters, who spent money on occasional stuff. However, while trying to ridicule her sisters, they get attacked by Dregon's new monster: Jyngrutella. Misty, the only one who survives the age attack, decides to defeat the monster herself. Together, Ash, Misty, and Brock defeat the beast and they continue on their way, where the three of them get captured into Victrapler's body. Dent obtains the power of the Meadow Plate and becomes the Grass Warrior. Right after he becomes a warrior with the others, the warriors then gets attacked by a sudden earthquake. Tracey, an innocent bystander gets caught up in all of this sinks into the ground, gets captured. Brock and the others invent the Onix Tank, which turned to be the greatest adventure. Iris's plan to turn in the fake plates also worked out and another plan was spoiled._

* * *

_**Warriors!**_

_(The four warriors are shown with thirteen of them shadowed)_

_**The powerful past…**_

_(Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Cilan/Dent and Iris run down the hill)_

_**Heading toward the future to save the Pokemon World…**_

_(Screenshots of the powerful seventeen plates)_

_**With powerful friends and helpful allies...**_

_(The trainers are on a boat sailing for an island)_

_**We hope to save what we have on this Earth…**_

_(Screenshots of the six trainers)_

_**There is only one solution!**_

_(Ash's Element Brace is shown on his wrist)_

_**An elemental transformation!**_

_(Fire, Water, Grass, and Rock appear around the warriors. Transformation for the trainers appear as they morph)_

_**(Warriors) Together the powers are one!**_

_(Ash uses fire type moves)_

_**(Warriors) The seventeen elements are one!**_

_(Misty uses water type moves)_

_**(Warriors) It's time to use the powers and save the world…**_

_(Brock uses rock type moves)_

_**And we all hope that there is a world for us all…**_

_(Dent/Cilan uses grass type moves)_

_**To fight for all world that is for us all…. (tribal chant… Pokémon Warriors)**_

_(Arceus shoots out beams of light. Brock, Misty, Ash, and Dent/Cilan pop out of the beam, posing)_

* * *

**BOOK I: Kanto**

**Chapter 11: Beauty is Skin Deep**

* * *

"Nice," said Ash.

Ash and his friends arrive at a village on the way to Vermillion City. It was bigger than normal villages, but it was almost to the point of town status.

"Well, I guess we can take a break," said Misty.

"Yep," said Brock, "We need to get supplies anyway. I'll catch you guys later."

"Want us to go with you?" asked Dent.

"Nah, it's okay, Dent. I'll go," said Brock, "Relax."

* * *

Five minutes later…

Brock walked into a small little mini-mart. There, a man was walking toward him. It must have been the manager. He wore a blue collared shirt with brown pants. He had white hair on his head. As Brock was taking some herbal medicine which would be helpful, he was walking around toward the food section. He stopped and looked at someone. It was a girl who was reading a book. She had beautiful red hair and almost had the quality of… Nurse Joy. Brock dropped the medicine as a red line appeared on his face.

"Hello, beautiful," said Brock. He was getting to the point of drooling on the ground. The girl's emerald eyes looked at Brock. She turned her head way. Brock looked at her and then turned to the guy, "Uh… excuse my daughter. She's a bit shy around people. Especially, men."

"Really?" asked Brock, "She's so beautiful."

"Maybe, you can help her. You seem dependable. My name is Mr. Fujiyama. She is Cassandra," he said, "If you can get her on a date, I will let you have as many supplies as you need free of charge."

Brock smiled. Hearts popped out of his eyes, "YES!"

Suddenly, a purple glow appeared as he was punched in the butt. Brock grumbled as he fell. His Croagunk rolled his eyes as he dragged Brock out the door. Brock turned around as he saw Dent and Tracey looking at him. Dent grabbed him by the collar, "I'm guessing it didn't work out?"

"Oh, it did. I just got to do something first," he said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Tracey.

"Guess who's going on a date tonight?" asked Brock.

Suddenly, Tracey and Dent looked at each other. They then dropped to the floor, dropping Brock on the ground as well.

* * *

Dregon's Castle…

"I really want to kill both of you. You two are so dumb sometimes I just want to throw you on the ground," said Dregon.

"Sorry, Dregon. Are we that bad?" asked Silvy.

"Maybe you need someone to be better than us," said Ardon.

"Already have that planned," said Dregon, "I caught some Pokémon and as of right now, I can only do is hope he does well. Shorty!"

The two of them turned to see what looked like an everyday Natu. However, its beak was dented a little bit. The Natu hopped on Dregon's shoulder. Dregon smiled as he was petting it.

"So," said Shorty, "My plan is already working."

"What do you mean?" asked Ardon.

"Ha ha… you will see when I break Brock's heart," said Natu, "Oh, Glacirror."

The soldiers gasped as they saw a mirror with a Glalie parts all over the body and a Cryogonal head. He laughed as he looked at Silvy. Silvy screamed as a white beam shot out of his mirror. Dregon watched as the monster transformed into Silvy.

"Hi, I'm Silvy and I'm like so into Ardon," it said.

Dregon clapped as Silvy was released from Glacirror's grasp. Silvy turned to him, "That wasn't funny."

"But," said Shorty, "Brock, from what I know, is in love with girls 24-7. He won't care. But, when Glacirror's attack pierces his heart… the Rock Warrior will be crushed."

Ardon smiled, "Perfect, commence at once!"

"RIGHT!" said Shorty, "Wait a minute… I tell you what to do."

"No," said Ardon, "I'm taller than you. Therefore…"

Suddenly, Shorty went for a Drill Peck. Ardon screamed as he was being chased by Shorty. Silvy sighed as she shrugged, "Ardon… you idiot."

"You know what? I'll even have fun… I will send some Dregrunts to the site while Brock is on his date," said Silvy.

"Good idea. I think the Dregrunts need some exercise. Bring Shorty with you," said Dregon.

"Right," said Silvy," Come on, Mister Shorty."

Shorty grumbled, "Don't make me Drill Peck you."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Hoenn…

"I just got to get there," said May, rushing.

She was heading toward Littleroot Town. Upon arrival, she got to Professor Birch's laboratory. Rushing through the palm trees, and jumping over logs. She rushed into Professor Birch's lab, crashing through the doors. He was rubbing his beard as May went to pant.

"Yes," said May, "I am here!"

Professor Birch turned around. He was surprised that May would barge into the front door, "Where's Ash?"

"Ash is in Kanto traveling. He's not on a journey. He's on a patrol mission," said Birch.

"Patrol Mission?" asked May.

"There's been in an attack in the Kanto Region. Ash and his friends are involved. He might need his friends and other people to save the world from Dregon," said Birch.

"Dregon?" asked May.

"Ash will fill you in. But, that's all what Oak said to me the day Dregon was destroyed. I tried calling you and… where's Max?" asked Professor Birch.

"I don't know," said May.

Professor Birch sighed. He turned toward May as he gave her a ticket, "Meet them in Vermilion City."

May nodded.

* * *

Back in Kanto…

Iris, Dent, and Tracey were sitting at the picnic table. They were sitting and relaxing, enjoying each other's company. However, when they turned to see Brock, the attention turned to him. He was smiling with a pink hearts popping out of his eyes.

"Uh, Brock," said Iris, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… no, not really?" asked Brock.

Immediately, Iris turned around. The rangers gasped to see a blonde girl looking at Brock, smiling as she was walking toward them. She wore a pink dress with green emerald shoes.

"Brock… I have been waiting," she said, "I am Milan… you're mail-order bride!"

"Oh, you can be my bride any day," said Brock.

"Where's Croagunk when you need him?" asked Dent/Cilan, turning around. He noticed Croagunk sleeping on the grass as Cilan turned back to the scene. Brock's face was red as a tomato as Milan tried to kiss Brock. However, Brock held her and smiled as he kissed her. Milan's cheeks were red.

"Well, what are you doing tonight?" asked Milan.

"Nothing really," said Brock.

"Come to my house," she said, smiling, "I'll be waiting."

She smiled as she walked into the bushes. Brock smiled as he walked away from the team and walked away.

"Something's up with the guy," said Dent, "Must be those hormones."

Iris sighed, "Hormones? Then how come you're blushing?"

"Me?" asked Dent, "Nah."

"Wow, Brock is such a player," said Iris.

"Why would you say that?" asked Dent.

"Wasn't he going to ask Cassandra out instead of Milan?" asked Iris.

Dent looked at her, "It's Brock, Iris."

Iris shook her head. She can already tell that his cheeks are red and puffy like a ripe Tomato Berry. It was obvious that he has the hots for her too. Meanwhile, in the bushes, Ardon nodded, "Yes. Dregon would be pleased."

"So," said Shorty, peeking out from the bushes, "All she is doing is luring out the bait and we get to see the whole show. It's like… taking candy from a baby."

"Yep," said Ardon, "Good job, newbie."

Shorty turned to Ardon and gave him a sharp peck, "Don't call me a newbie! Now, we are going to have the warriors have some fighting to do while Brock is distracted."

"Fighting?" asked Ardon.

"Yeah, Ash, Misty, and Dent need some distraction. I want to kill Brock. Send the Dregrunts!" yelled Shorty.

* * *

Later that night…

Ash, Misty, and Dent were walking in the woods. It seemed the only thing to do was to walk in the woods and think of a game plan regarding other things. Pikachu, however, decided to hang at the Pokémon Center with Iris's Axew as they were walking in the woods.

"Well," said Dent, "What would spice up our attacks?"

"Just training," said Ash.

"And how much we train," said Misty, "I mean, as of right now there are 4 of us… 14 warriors need to be unlocked."

"14 more?" asked Ash, "Talk about a needle in a haystack."

Misty sighed, "Well, we don't have a choice."

Dent nodded in response, "Who will be the next warrior, then?"

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes. Ash, Misty, and Dent turned to each other.

"Well," said Ash, "Who was the one that agreed that we need to train more?"

Misty sighed, "I guess its training time now?"

"Yeah," said Dent, looking around, "I don't like the sound of the bushes. It's not wild… it's evil."

Ash nodded, raising his brace up, "Let's do it!"

"Power of the Elements! We summon you!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

"Ash, Fire Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

"Misty, Water Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Dent's bracelet began to glow bright green. A cluster of leaves came from all over the place, surrounding Dent. Able to feel the energy coming from the leaves, Dent stretched his arms out. In a flash of green light, he had green armor on his arms, legs, and torso, just like the other suits. His Guardian Blaster materialized on his left hip and his helmet resembled a Pansage. The leaves then disappeared as he went to strike a pose.

"Dent, Grass Warrior!"

"Guardian Blasters!"

The rangers pulled out their blasters and aimed at the bushes. Pulling the triggers, beams were coming out. Screams appeared. Dent looked through the bushes. After digging, there were Dregrunts lying dead.

"Good," said Dent, "I knew it."

Misty sighed, "Wow."

Suddenly, an outbreak of Dregrunts popped out of the bushes. Ash grabbed his Charcoal Sword and started cutting the Dregrunts across their chests. Ash then jumped up and cut across their bodies. Using the Charcoal Saber, he slaughtered three more of them and jumped up to cut one more. He then turned around, seeing Misty and Dent dealing with their battles.

Misty, with her Mystic Bow, pulled the string backwards, releasing three arrows, turning into water. Dregrunts yelled as they landed on the ground. One of them jumped up. Quickly, Misty grabbed her bow and cut across its body with one side, causing the Dregrunt to land on the ground. She then kicked two of them in the stomach and then destroyed three of them with her Guardian Blaster.

Dent, with his Miracle Combat Rifle loaded up and held it close to his body. As they were coming toward him, he pulled the trigger. Bullet seeds popped out of his rifle as they pierced the bodies of Dregrunts. As they fell to the ground, he went over to regroup with Misty and Ash.

"So," said Ash, "That was impressive."

"But, I wonder…," said Dent, "Why were we attacked?"

Misty turned around, "It only makes sense that Dregon's up to no good again."

"Damn! I have to do everything myself!"

Out of the bushes, Shorty appeared, angry as usual. He was shaking his head as Ardon also approached.

"Ardon!" said Ash.

"And me… the name's Shorty. I'm the brains of Dregon's little cult," said Shorty, smiling.

"Oh great," said Dent, "Just what we need, another creep to deal with… a short one."

Shorty laughed as he turned to Dent. He released blue beams, shooting the three of them down to the ground.

"Someone's angry about their height," said Ash, getting up.

Shorty laughed, "And all I have to say is once my plan to get rid of your friend is successful, I will come after you next. You three are a waste of my time. Dregon doesn't need four warriors to be a main concern. He should be taking over the world. Ardon, we go!"

Ardon nodded, "See you later, losers."

Instantly, they disappeared. The warriors got up and looked at each other.

"We need to find Brock," said Ash, "We need to find Iris and Tracey."

"They should be at the Pokémon Center," said Misty.

Instantly, the four warriors rushed back through the woods, heading over toward the Pokémon Center. Rushing through the woods, they went through the glass doors to see Tracey and Iris watch TV as they heard nothing but beautiful cheesy music in the background.

"Brock said that he went somewhere right?" asked Ash.

Tracey turned around, "Yeah… what's wrong?"

"We just got ambushed by Ardon and a new henchman," said Misty.

"What?" asked Iris.

"Yeah," said Dent, "Apparently, Ardon and Shorty has been doing some work that could probably harm him."

"Well, we got to move then," said Iris, "Brock just sent me a text awhile ago."

She picked up her Xtransceiver and started looking through her text messages. She then turned to Ash, "Ash, Brock was supposed to go with this girl on a little date. Unfortunately, another woman appeared and Brock fell head over heels for her. And he is at a house away from the village."

Ash turned around, looking to see if Nurse Joy was in sight. Pikachu, who was wondering what Ash was doing, went to walk toward him. As he leapt on his shoulder, Ash pressed a red button on the brace, "Arceus, come in."

"_Yes, __Ash. __What __is __it?__" _asked Arceus.

"Is there any case that Brock might be in some sort of danger. Iris mentioned that there was a young girl who was looking at Brock and he and her are now on a date. We got attacked by Dregon," said Ash.

"_Hmm__… __if __I __can __get __a __description __of __Brock__'__s__ "__date__"__, __we __might __be __able __to __find __out __if __his __date __is __real,__" _said Arceus.

"I have a description of her," said Iris, "If I remember."

Ash nodded, "Misty, you and I will go on foot. Dent, get Iris's information, bring it to the Spear Pillar and start analyzing."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Brock was sitting in the house at a table across from Milan. Milan looked at him as the server was giving them food. . The food was basically typical Japanese cuisine.

"So, what brings you here in Kanto, Brock?" asked Milan.

"Business," said Brock, "And some pleasure."

"Ooh. How lovely," said Milan. As she took out her chopsticks she began to consume one of the eggrolls, "Would you like an eggroll?"

"No thanks. The chicken here is exquisite," said Brock, starting to consume his meal, "So, where's your hometown?"

Milan started giggling, "Lavender Town."

"Spooky place," said Brock.

"True. But, you get used to it after living there for so long," said Milan, "So, what do you like in a girl, Brock?"

Brock started blushing. He looked at her, "I would like to keep it personal."

She reached over to him and whispered in his ear, "How personal?"

Brock, looking at her hot facial expression caused him to feel a little happier than usual. As he smiled, he could hear the sound of music flowing next to him.

"The music," she said, "Isn't it lovely?"

"Yeah…," said Brock, continuing to eat.

"Let's dance," said Milan.

Brock turned around, "Okay. How could I not refuse?"

The two of them were dancing together. As they twirled along the dance floor, with happiness in their tone of voice, Ash and Misty were poking through the bushes as they were spying on the two of them.

"He seems so happy," said Misty.

Ash nodded, "I know."

Suddenly, red and blue lights were flashing from their braces, "Yes?"

"_Hey, __it __seems __that __Milan __is __definitely __a __monster,__" _said Dent.

Ash and Misty looked at them and at their communicators. Ash said, "Alright. Meet us here. I got a plan."

The music stopped. Milan smiled as she kissed Brock on the cheek, "That was beautiful. Now, let's finish our dinner."

As the two of them sat down, Dent walked by with a silver platter, "Anybody up for dessert?"

Brock turned around, "Excuse me?"

"Dessert," said Dent, laying the platter on the table. He lifted the lid up to reveal a massive chocolate cake with a white note on the cake. Milan went to touch it, and Dent slapped her hand, "It's for Brock, only."

Brock looked at her. Milan shook her head. Brock smiled as he took out the note and opened it.

**This is a trap. Milan is a monster. Run.**

Brock looked up at her and then got out of his chair, "Uh… Dent."

Dent turned around, "Yes, sir?"

"I think it's best that you wrap it up. I might go home," said Brock.

Milan turned around, "Why?"

"Because I'm full," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," said Brock.

Milan turned around. She then threw a dagger right at Brock. Brock ducked as the dagger went through a window. Milan yelled as she began to glow bright blue into… Glacirror.

"What the hell?" asked Brock.

"I was so close to killing you. I thought a simple date and seduction would be a way. But, of course, you had to listen to your friends," he said.

"Well," said Brock, "You were fishy a couple of times. I wanted to date Cassandra before you came. And, no offense, the perfect girl for me is someone who doesn't use me for their personal gain."

Ash and Misty popped out of the bushes as they walked toward the backyard patio of the house. Dent then walked next to them.

"Do you really think you can defeat us?" asked Ash.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Glacirror.

"Simple," said Brock, revealing his brace, "The Element Warriors. Guys, let's go."

"Right!" said the others.

"Power of the Elements, we summon you!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

"Ash, Fire Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

"Misty, Water Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Brock's bracelet began to glow bright gold. Rocks materialized around him, entrapping him into a rock tomb. Brock was able to breathe as he stretched his arms out. In a flash of gold light, Brock had acquired golden armor on his arms and legs and also on his torso. He had the Guardian Blaster on his left hip. He also had a helmet that had the image of an Onix. The rocks exploded from above, disappearing into thin air.

"Brock, Rock Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Dent's bracelet began to glow bright green. A cluster of leaves came from all over the place, surrounding Dent. Able to feel the energy coming from the leaves, Dent stretched his arms out. In a flash of green light, he had green armor on his arms, legs, and torso, just like the other suits. His Guardian Blaster materialized on his left hip and his helmet resembled a Pansage. The leaves then disappeared as he went to strike a pose.

"Dent, Grass Warrior!"

"Pokémon Warriors!"

Glacirror laughed as she turned around, transforming into Cassandra, "Brock, please."

Brock turned around, "No… why is she doing this to me?"

Ash turned around, "Brock, don't listen to Glacirror. It's only an illusion. She wants to murder you."

"Oh, Brock," she said, walking to him, holding his shoulder, "Please, don't do this to me."

Dent, Misty, and Ash walked toward Glacirror's false body. Glacirror released an ionic pulse, causing them to land on the ground. Brock turned around and gripped it tightly and then elbowed her in the stomach, causing her to land on the ground.

"How rude!" she said, in pain.

"Cassandra is too shy. She wouldn't be saying my name three million times," he said.

Glacirror laughed as the monster jumped up and landed on its feet. He began to transform into something. Quickly, Brock took out his Stone Axe.

"Stone Axe, Rock Throw!"

Throwing rocks, he smacked him down with his Stone Axe. Glacirror screamed as he landed on the ground, feeling the pain, agony and suffering. Glacirror then turned around to see Ash's Charcoal Saber.

"Charcoal Saber, Ember Strike!"

Cutting down, Glacirror screamed as he felt the attack hit him. Brock and Ash nodded as the other two arrived.

"Alright," said Ash, "Formation Time."

Dent agreed as he aimed his Miracle Combat Rifle, "Energy Charge!"

A green glow came from the back of the rifle to the front. A green mysterious glow began to appear as Dent was ready to take aim. Ash, Misty, and Brock then stretched out their weapons.

"Combine, Tri-Element Blaster!"

Brock put his Stone Axe in the air. The Stone Axe lay flat with the handle turning into a nozzle and the axe blade had a trigger that appeared. Misty threw her Mystic Bow in the air, which materialized on top of the Stone Axe. Ash threw his Charcoal Sword in the air. It was placed on top. The three type weapon combination appeared as it landed in Ash's hands.

"Fire!" yelled the four of them.

A green energy beam was combined with fire, water, and rocks into one powerful beam, shooting Glacirror. Glacirror yelled as he exploded into a million pieces.

* * *

The next day…

Ash, Iris, Dent, Tracey, and Misty had their bags packed as they were ready to leave for Vermillion City. Checking out, Pikachu and Axew started talking as they were heading out of the Pokémon Center.

"You know," said Ash, "Where's Brock?"

"You're telling me," said Misty.

Tracey turned around, "There he is."

They turned around. Smiling, they see Brock and Cassandra walking down the sidewalk.

"Wow," said Cassandra, "You know, dating people has been very hard. And you helped me see through it. Thanks Brock."

"You're welcome," said Brock, smiling.

As he went to kiss her, he felt something hit his butt again… something poisonous. Turning around, Croagunk was laughing.

"Croagunk, you little…," he said.

Running around, Croagunk started jumping up and down as Brock started chasing him. His friends stood there, snickering as he chased after him. Cassandra, who also looked at him, started laughing as well.

"Well," said Misty, "At least I don't have to pull his ear anymore."

Ash burst out laughing as Misty giggled in response. The warriors watched as Brock continuously chased Croagunk…

* * *

Meanwhile…

May walked off the ship, arriving in Vermillion City. As she walked around the docks, she could tell that things were wrong, very wrong. As she headed across the dock, she noticed a black battleship that was placed in the docks. May turned around as she saw Dregrunts heading toward the boats…

"Oh no," said May, "What are they? What's going on?"

**Find out next Chapter…**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Dregon's forces hijack one of Lt. Surge's ships. With Ardon working with Shorty, they decide to wire the ship to become more than just a cruise ship. It was going to be one of their war vessels. Can the warriors get the ship back to Lt. Surge? **

**Pokémon Warriors Dregon's Revenge: Chapter 12- The Battle of Vermillion Part 1**

* * *

A/N: I am SO sorry for the update wait. I have been through a lot of things this year in regards to school transfers and moving. I can't promise when the 2 parter comes out, but when it does, you will find out, so if you are a member on this website, add this story to your story alert list. I will be planning most of it in my notebook before sleep. So, when I do start writing I have a plan and I don't feel like I lost my place. :D

Hope to see you guys again!


	12. The Battle of Vermillion Part 1

A/N: So sorry for not updating. I've been running around with school and _Poké Rangers Samurai _because I want to do a crossover with this fanfic… guess it's not happening…

* * *

_Previously on Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge…_

_Saving Viridian City, the trainers leave to the next town. In the Viridian Forest, they face Cinderbrood, who planned to destroy the whole entire forest and burn the trainers to ash. Ash tries to defeat him alone, but the Flash Fire armor caused a massive blow. It was up to Misty, who took the Splash Plate to become the Water Warrior. The two warriors defeat Cinderbrood. Arriving at Pewter City, the warriors visit Brock's family, who gives them the luxury to stay for the night. As they began to have dinner, Golerock shows up to destroy the family. Brock, the only one not captured finds an unconscious Ash and Misty. Brock meets Arceus, who gives him the power to become the Rock Warrior. Together, he, Misty, and Ash defeat Golerock and save his family. After that, the trainers decide to train, not knowing that Silvy and a new general, Ardon stole the Prehistoric Fossils and made the Old Amber into an Aerodactyl creature, with Dregon's help. However, the power was too great for the team, causing him to escape. With enough damage in Pewter City, the trainers must head to Cerulean before it's too late. At the time, the warriors dealt with Misty's sisters, who spent money on occasional stuff. However, while trying to ridicule her sisters, they get attacked by Dregon's new monster: Jyngrutella. Misty, the only one who survives the age attack, decides to defeat the monster herself. Together, Ash, Misty, and Brock defeat the beast and they continue on their way, where the three of them get captured into Victrapler's body. Cilan obtains the power of the Meadow Plate and becomes the Grass Warrior. Right after he becomes a warrior with the others, the warriors then gets attacked by a sudden earthquake. Tracey, an innocent bystander gets caught up in all of this sinks into the ground, gets captured. Brock and the others invent the Onix Tank, which turned to be the greatest adventure. Iris's plan to turn in the fake plates also worked out and another plan was spoiled. After that, Brock falls in love with a woman named Cassandra. However, Dregon's plan was to use Brock's weakness and split the warriors apart. Brock had to take a risk and defeat Cassandra's true form: Glacirror. However, little did they know that May is on her way to Kanto and that the ships of Vermillion City are in grave danger…_

* * *

May stood there, astonished seeing what she saw. Dregrunts were all over the shipyards, sneaking in without anyone knowing that there was an attack. She rushed over to a place to hide. Looking at them, she noticed people turning into hostages within seconds. The Dregrunts took the boats and headed straight out of Kanto. May thought it was unbelievable as she was blinking her eyes. What did she just see?

"MAY!"

May turned around. She noticed Professor Oak, who rushed over to her and a 10 year old trainer. He had short black hair, and glasses. He wore a green collared shirt and blue jeans.

"Max!" said May, rushing over to him, "Professor Birch and I were worried. How did you get here?"

Max chuckled, "I kind of… well, snuck on the S.S. Tidal to get to here."

May shook her head, "Typical. Professor Oak, how are you?"

Professor Oak shook his head, "Honestly, May, besides the fact that we are in danger, I'm not feeling great."

"I know. Professor Birch has already mentioned it," said May, looking at the ocean, "The ships are gone."

"I wonder what they are doing with them?" asked Max.

Immediately, May shook her head once again as she looked at her brother, "Who knows?"

"Well, what do you know?"

She turned around to see an astonishing surprise. She noticed Ash, Misty, Brock, Dent, Iris, and Tracey. They were entering the city of Vermillion. She smiled as she walked over to Ash and hugged him.

"So glad to see you!" said May, hugging Ash tightly.

Ash grumbled, "I… can't… breathe!"

* * *

_**Warriors!**_

_(The four warriors are shown with thirteen of them shadowed)_

_**The powerful past…**_

_(Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Cilan/Dent and Iris run down the hill)_

_**Heading toward the future to save the Pokemon World…**_

_(Screenshots of the powerful seventeen plates)_

_**With powerful friends and helpful allies...**_

_(The trainers are on a boat sailing for an island)_

_**We hope to save what we have on this Earth…**_

_(Screenshots of the six trainers)_

_**There is only one solution!**_

_(Ash's Element Brace is shown on his wrist)_

_**An elemental transformation!**_

_(Fire, Water, Grass, and Rock appear around the warriors. Transformation for the trainers appear as they morph)_

_**(Warriors) Together the powers are one!**_

_(Ash uses fire type moves)_

_**(Warriors) The seventeen elements are one!**_

_(Misty uses water type moves)_

_**(Warriors) It's time to use the powers and save the world…**_

_(Brock uses rock type moves)_

_**And we all hope that there is a world for us all…**_

_(Dent/Cilan uses grass type moves)_

_**To fight for all world that is for us all…. (tribal chant… Pokémon Warriors)**_

_(Arceus shoots out beams of light. Brock, Misty, Ash, and Dent/Cilan pop out of the beam, posing)_

* * *

**BOOK I: Kanto**

**Chapter 12: The Battle of Vermillion Part 1**

* * *

Ash and his friends decided to sit in the Pokémon Center. While they were getting their Pokémon checked on, they sat down at the cafeteria drinking some tea and coffee as they went to discuss what was going on.

"So," said Ash, "What brings you here, Max and May?"

May sipped a glass of tea and then placed it on the table, "Simple. I decided to join you guys in defeating Dregon. Birch filled me on what was going on."

Misty sighed, "I'm not surprised. We've been all over the news fighting Dregon's monsters. It seems Professor Oak is right. He won't give up."

Brock nodded, "If we can only pinpoint his weak points."

Dent (or Cilan…) nodded, "Well, what more can he do than just send monsters down?"

May turned to them, "Something like what I saw before you got here."

Ash looked up. May nodded in response. Iris looked up and turned around, "You saw something, didn't you?"

May nodded, "Dregon's forces captured the S.S. Tidal."

Ash turned to May, "Why? Did you escape?"

"I didn't escape anything. I got off the boat and I saw them board the ship and take it," said May, looking at Ash, "I'm serious."

Ash sighed, looking at May. May nodded as she turned to Ash and the others. Brock sighed as he looked at the watch. He then saw the door open. Brock gulped as he saw a huge military bulky male officer walk into the Pokémon Center with a Raichu. Ash knew exactly who it was. The military commander turned to his left. Surprised, he walked over and sat down with the rest of the group.

"Hey, Lt. Surge!" said Ash, shaking his hand, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. How have you been doing?" asked Lt. Surge.

Ash smiled as he showed him the eight Unova Badges he gotten in the league. Lt. Surge was quite impressed. He then turned toward the others, "It seems you have gotten stronger, Ash. Well, we need to have a little chat. Can we talk?"

"Sure," said Ash, "What is it?"

"Simple. The Dregrunts took my ship," said Lt. Surge.

The rangers were looking at the Vermillion Gym Leader. His face was stone cold, serious. Misty turned around, "Why would the Dregrunts want to take your ship?"

"That ship is no ordinary ship," said Lt. Surge, "It's a Battle Cruiser."

"Battle Cruiser?" asked Iris, looking at Lt. Surge, "You mean to tell me…"

Lt. Surge nodded, "Yes. The Battle Cruiser is armed with tons of weaponry to wipe out any city on the coast line."

"Well," said Tracey, "If that's the case, then we need to get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah," said Ash, looking at Tracey and the others, "If we don't get to the bottom of it now. This city, Pallet Town, Fuchsia City, Cinnabar Island, or any other costal city is doomed."

"We should go to the Spear Pillar," said Cilan, looking at him, "I believe that would be a great place to start. We can start searching for him online."

"Right," said Ash, "Misty and Cilan, go to the Spear Pillar. See what you can come up with. Tracey, Iris, Max, and May: go with Lt. Surge to evacuate Vermillion City. Try to get Officer Jenny, explain the situation and let the other people around Kanto know about the situation. Brock, you and I will search for any clues on the pier."

* * *

Dregon was laughing hysterically as he was in his castle. Looking at it, he turned to Ardon, who was in charge of the operation with Shorty on his back. Shorty smiled as he looked at Dregon, "I think we are ready for war!"

"What makes you say that, Shorty?" asked Dregon.

Shorty looked at him and then turned to Ardon. He was smiling as Shorty turned back to Dregon, "We have Lt. Surge's Battle Cruiser. There was an analysis done courtesy of the Dregrunts. There are about 3 more on the pier itself."

"How much weaponry?" asked Dregon, curious to find out about this current situation.

"About enough power to wipe out Kanto," said Shorty.

Dregon looked at him. He then started laughing, waving his thunder staff as he looked at them, "Send the Dregrunts to hijack the others!"

"Well, why do that when we can send a commander?" asked Shorty, looking at him. Dregon turned around as he noticed a humanoid Electabuzz with metallic-like armor.

"Who is he?" asked Dregon.

"This is Electrovolt, one of the fiercest commanders on the battlefield. The Pokémon Warriors will have a problem with this creature," said Shorty.

"I see that," said Dregon, laughing his head off, "Proceed with the plan!"

* * *

Two hours have passed since the entire city of Vermillion was evacuated. Brock and Ash were looking around the pier. Brock turned to Ash as he was looking around. Brock shrugged as he looked around the pier for anything. The two met up an hour later. Pikachu was running up toward Ash as he climbed up on his shoulder.

"Pikachu," it mumbled.

"Did you see anything?" asked Ash.

"Nope," said Brock, looking at the battle cruisers, "However, we have 3 Battle Cruisers. We should check to see if they have clues."

While they were walking, Shorty looked at them and then turned away, "They are here! Well, now is the perfect time for the set up of Phase 1."

The two warriors started walking toward the boats. However, an electric spike was coming down toward them. Ash turned around and pushed Brock out of the way. The spike landed in the ground and exploded. Ash looked up to see Electrovolt. Electrovolt landed on the ground with the Dregrunts.

"I won't have punks like you in my way," said Electrovolt, "I, Electrovolt will carry out Shorty's plan."

"Well, we aren't surprised," said Ash, raising his brace up. His Pikachu immediately jumped off and ran for safety, "Shall we, Brock?"

"Why not?" asked Brock.

"Wait!"

The rangers turned around as Misty and Cilan appeared. Cilan turned to the other rangers, "We found where the boat is. Then, we were interrupted to see this guy."

"Well," said Electrovolt, "You four can't stop me!"

"We will see about that," said Ash.

"Power of the Elements, We Summon You!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

"Ash, Fire Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

"Misty, Water Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Brock's bracelet began to glow bright gold. Rocks materialized around him, entrapping him into a rock tomb. Brock was able to breathe as he stretched his arms out. In a flash of gold light, Brock had acquired golden armor on his arms and legs and also on his torso. He had the Guardian Blaster on his left hip. He also had a helmet that had the image of an Onix. The rocks exploded from above, disappearing into thin air.

"Brock, Rock Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Cilan's bracelet began to glow bright green. A cluster of leaves came from all over the place, surrounding Cilan. Able to feel the energy coming from the leaves, Cilan stretched his arms out. In a flash of green light, he had green armor on his arms, legs, and torso, just like the other suits. His Guardian Blaster materialized on his left hip and his helmet resembled a Pansage. The leaves then disappeared as he went to strike a pose.

"Cilan, Grass Warrior!"

"Pokémon Warriors!"

The Dregrunts immediately started attacking. Ash and the others took out their Guardian Blasters, shooting each of them. Ash jumped up and landed on top of the pier.

"Charcoal Saber, Flamethrower!"

Releasing a stream of flames from his saber, the Dregrunts yelled as they were burnt to the ground. Ash then turned around as he cut three of them in the stomach, causing them to land on the ground.

"Hey, Ash!" said Cilan, kicking three Dregrunts in the stomach, "Can you intensify the sun for a second?"

Ash nodded, "Sure thing. Sunny Day!"

Immediately, the sun started to intensify its rays. As Cilan punched three of them in the stomach, he was able to reach for Miracle Combat Rifle. A white aura was surrounding it as he aimed for the Dregrunts.

"Say hello to my Solarbeam!"

Pulling the trigger, a white light came out, destroying the Dregrunts. Cilan turned to Ash, nodding in response. The remnants of the Dregrunts stood there in flames.

Brock and Misty landed on the ground. Misty turned to Brock as he took out his Stone Axe. Slicing three of them, they were cut in half. He then turned around as he formed a rock from his hand and threw it in the air.

"Batter up!" he yelled.

Smacking the rocks, he was able to crush the Dregrunts in the face. As they landed in the water, Misty laughed as she aimed her Mystic Bow at them.

"I think a Bubblebeam will suffice," said Misty, pulling the arrow. As she released it, the Dregrunts yelled as they were hit. They immediately drowned toward the surface. Misty smiled as she then turned to see Electrovolt. Electrovolt laughed as he grabbed Misty. Misty looked at him as she tried to fight. Brock went up and grabbed him by the waist. Electrovolt stomped on his foot and pushed him away. He then threw Misty in the air, landing in the water. Ash and Cilan turned around as they went toward Electrovolt. Electrovolt tackled them to the ground.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ash.

Electrovolt laughed as he put his hand in the water, "Thunderbolt!"

Suddenly, an electric bolt of high voltage came directly toward Misty. As Misty reached the dock, she screamed as she got electrocuted by the high voltage. The other warriors rushed toward her as she landed on the ground. A wave of water surrounded her as she transformed out of her suit. Ash and Brock picked her up. Bruises appeared all over her face and body.

"She's unconscious," said Brock.

"You ungrateful monster," said Ash, turning to Brock. Brock and Ash took out their weapons. Cilan nodded as he also took out his weapon.

"Warrior Combination!"

"Fire Spin!" yelled Ash, releasing flames from his sword.

"Power Gem!" yelled Brock, releasing white stones from his hand and throwing them with his axe.

"Razor Leaf!" yelled Cilan, shooting leaves from his rifle.

"Combine!"

As the three elements combined into a tornado, it headed straight for Electrovolt. Electrovolt used its electricity and punched through the combination. The combination split into two. Both hit the water.

"No way," said Ash.

"Impossible," said Cilan, looking at Ash.

Electrovolt looked at them, "What are you going to do now?"

"We can't form the Tri-Element Blaster with Misty in her condition," said Ash.

Cilan nodded, "Leave it to me. Energy Charge!"

He took out his Miracle Combat Rifle and aimed it at Electrovolt. As a white beam was forming, he pulled the trigger. A wave of green energy was then released. Electrovolt ducked as the beam hit the cliff of Vermilion City.

"Your team attack isn't going to work on me, rangers," he said, "Now, take this!"

Electrovolt laughed as he released tons of electric attacks. Ash, Brock, and Cilan covered Misty as they were electrocuted. A massive explosion occurred as they transformed out of their suits. They were on the ground. Ash opened his eyes and carefully got up as Electrovolt went toward him.

"Want more?"

Suddenly, his Pikachu appeared, ready to battle.

"Pikachu, no!" yelled Ash.

"See you in hell!" yelled Electrovolt. As it released a yellow ball of electricity, Ash grabbed Pikachu and the others quickly activated their braces. Auras of element energy surrounded them as they teleported. The ball of lightning hit one merchant ship, exploding it into pieces.

"Damn it!" he yelled, "They got away!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Misty was on the table with wounds on her body. Arceus grumbled as Brock, Cilan, Ash, and Pikachu were sitting down together. Ash turned to Arceus, "We tried, Arceus. Electrovolt is too strong!"

"We even did a Tri-Combination Attack," said Brock, "It didn't work out."

"What's more important is protecting those ships," said Cilan, "I believe they were a distraction."

"_Cilan's right. It is most likely true that Dregon sent a powerful monster so that way they can weaken you. With only the three of you still able to fight, fighting at full strength is impossible," _said Arceus, _"Also, electric type monsters are hard to fight. Even if using regular attacks, it's still not possible."_

"So, what do we do?" asked Ash.

"_Misty needs to recover," _said Arceus, _"I will keep her here so she can recover. You three must try to stop Dregon from taking over those battleships!"_

"Anything else?" asked Ash.

"_No. Just do what you can. I will take care of Misty," _said Arceus.

Ash nodded and then turned toward Brock, "Brock, you stay here and help Arceus with Misty using whatever you can find. Cilan, you and I will gather our friends and get on to one of the boats."

"Why?" asked Cilan.

"We might be able to find leads if we get on at least one of the Battle Cruisers," said Ash.

"Good luck," said Brock, "I'll do my best."

Cilan nodded as he turned to Ash. Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder as they pressed a button. A red and green aura surrounded them as they disappeared.

* * *

Later…

Electrovolt walked on the pier, looking at one of the black ships. The Dregrunts also appeared. He then turned to Shorty, who was perched on the ship. As they all walked toward the boat, Shorty hopped down.

"Where are the warriors?" asked Shorty.

"I took one down. The other three retreated. We can proceed into the next battle phase," said Electrovolt.

"Excellent," said Shorty, laughing as he flapped his wings, "This boat is desolate. It's Lt. Surge's boat. We can start here and see what we can do."

Electrovolt nodded as the other Dregrunts marched toward the ship. As they were looking at the ship, Max was looking at them. He quickly snuck over toward the dock. He quickly dove into the water and got on the anchor of the ship. He felt the rope slide up. As he slid up, the anchor went with him. As the anchor was raised, the boat began to depart.

Ash, Cilan, May, Iris, and Tracey were walking toward the Vermillion Pier. May turned to Ash in response, "Poor Misty. It seems that you guys are up against another creature."

"How bad is she?" asked Iris.

"She is suffering major damage from the voltage," said Cilan. He stopped and then turned toward the others. He looked at them, "I know why it was a set up."

The rangers looked at him. Cilan turned around, "They expected us to come. Dregon knew and Electrovolt knew that Misty is the Water Warrior. Throwing her in the water and electrocuting her, would weaken our team. It did. They wanted us to regroup."

"So," said Ash, "While we were all talking with Arceus…"

"It was the perfect opportunity to go hijack another ship," said Cilan.

BOOM!

The rangers turned around as they started going toward the pier. The rangers stood there as they saw a black battleship started shooting cannons in the air. Explosions started to appear all over Vermillion City.

"Cilan, I hate it when you're right," said Ash.

Suddenly, Ash's brace started beeping. He pressed the button, "Yes?"

"_It seems that Dregon has set you up. I guess you are seeing that right now," _said Arceus.

"Yeah, we are!" said Ash, looking at the ship, "How's Misty doing, Brock?"

"_I was able to heal some of her wounds. However, she won't be able to get up yet. She's still knocked out from the attack," _said Brock, _"Her wounds will heal in a few hours but I don't know how she will be able to fight if she doesn't snap out of it."_

May nodded as she turned to the others, "What are we going to do? What can we do?"

Suddenly, the trainers turned around to see Lt. Surge. He was full of rage and anger as he saw what was going on.

"My ship! Why are they shooting them? Ash, Cilan, why haven't they been defeated?" asked Lt. Surge.

Ash and Cilan looked at each other and then turned to Lt. Surge. Ash sighed, "Please, don't blame it on us. This was a set up so they can steal your ship to do what they want."

Suddenly, the cannons turned toward the pier. Lt. Surge and the others started running as the cannons were launched at the pier. The docks started exploding as everyone got onto the mainland. Explosions of the docks appeared as the ships remained still. As the cannons got toward the mainland, everyone started scattering.

"This isn't good," said Ash, "If we don't do something now, Vermillion is doomed."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Max climbed up onto the dock. As he headed toward the engine room, he stood to the side as he saw the Dregrunts walking back and forth. Sighing, he then turned around to see Shorty.

"Ah!" yelled Max.

"I knew I saw an intruder," said Shorty.

Immediately, Shorty's eyes began to glow bright gold and Max began to go under hypnosis. Landing on the ground, Shorty laughed as he and the other Dregrunts grabbed his body.

"Take him to the brig," he said, laughing, "This was the easiest plan ever!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Misty recovers from her wounds while the other warriors work with Lt. Surge to get the ships back before Vermillion becomes Dregon's First Attack. With Electrovolt being still powerful, will the warriors save the Battle Cruiser, Vermillion City and defeat Electrovolt?**

**Chapter 13: The Battle of Vermillion Part 2**

* * *

A/N: Finally back after a long update. Well, this is one of the big battles. Please, feel free to review. Have a great day!


	13. The Battle of Vermillion Part 2

A/N: So, here's Chapter 13…

* * *

_**Last time…**_

_**The warriors arrive in Vermillion City. There, they meet May and Max, who have learned of Dregon's new antics. Dregon and Shorty decide to steal some Battleships and cause trouble. When the warriors arrive, they deal with Electrovolt, who injures Misty. Max decides to go do something about it. Without anybody knowing, he gets on the ship and is captured by the grunts… and they are aimed at Vermillion City.**_

* * *

_**And now the conclusion…**_

_**Warriors!**_

_(The four warriors are shown with thirteen of them shadowed)_

_**The powerful past…**_

_(Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Cilan/Dent and Iris run down the hill)_

_**Heading toward the future to save the Pokemon World…**_

_(Screenshots of the powerful seventeen plates)_

_**With powerful friends and helpful allies...**_

_(The trainers are on a boat sailing for an island)_

_**We hope to save what we have on this Earth…**_

_(Screenshots of the six trainers)_

_**There is only one solution!**_

_(Ash's Element Brace is shown on his wrist)_

_**An elemental transformation!**_

_(Fire, Water, Grass, and Rock appear around the warriors. Transformation for the trainers appear as they morph)_

_**(Warriors) Together the powers are one!**_

_(Ash uses fire type moves)_

_**(Warriors) The seventeen elements are one!**_

_(Misty uses water type moves)_

_**(Warriors) It's time to use the powers and save the world…**_

_(Brock uses rock type moves)_

_**And we all hope that there is a world for us all…**_

_(Dent/Cilan uses grass type moves)_

_**To fight for all world that is for us all…. (tribal chant… Pokémon Warriors)**_

_(Arceus shoots out beams of light. Brock, Misty, Ash, and Dent/Cilan pop out of the beam, posing)_

* * *

**BOOK I: KANTO**

**Chapter 13: The Battle of Vermillion Part 2**

Max yelled as he was thrown into a cage-size like jail cell. The Dregrunts laughed as the gate was closed. Max gulped as he looked around. He saw the walls painted black and the only source of light was a lamp above his head. Max gulped as he sat down on the floor.

"Great," he said, tears bulging up in his eyes, "Now, what am I going to do?"

Max sighed as he sat down, twiddling his thumbs.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The battleships started releasing their weapons. Vermillion City started to become a massive painting of fire and smoke. Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, Misty, and Brock rushed through the city, trying to get the people out of the city. Officer Jenny was also directing traffic. Brock was in love as he watched her direct people onto Route 6. With a smile on his face, he was about to go astray. Quickly, Misty grabbed him by the hand.

"What?" asked Brock.

"Now's not the time to ask Jenny on a date," said Misty, looking at Brock.

Brock sighed. He then heard the sound of someone calling out for someone. He turned around.

"Max!" yelled May.

The warriors turned around as May, Iris, and Tracey appeared.

"What's wrong?" asked Brock.

"I can't find Max!" yelled May, "He's not here!"

Brock noticed a couple of Dregrunts appear to his right. Misty turned around as they saw them appear. Immediately, Ardon came out from the cracks of the Earth.

"So," said Cilan, "We have some ingredients that need to be taken out of the recipe."

"Agreed," said Misty.

Brock turned to the other rangers, "You guys get out of here. We'll search for him."

May nodded as the others started rushing out of Vermillion City. Ardon looked at them randomly and turned to them. Ardon laughed, "You four warriors can't stop us. We have expected you to come here. If you are trying to destroy us, you might as well just start running. Attack!"

Before Ash could reach for a Poké Ball, one of them reached for his face. Ash ducked his head and Pikachu jumped up. Pikachu electrocuted the creature. It wasn't enough. As it went to strike, Ash quickly took out his Charcoal Saber.

"Ember!"

Slicing the Dregrunt, he turned around and started releasing Ember attacks from his saber. Wielding his power, he was able to cut the Dregrunts within seconds. As more came toward him, he charged up his sword.

"Fire Spin!"

Stretching his saber, a wave of fire came out, causing the Dregrunts to land on the ground. He then turned toward Ardon. Ardon grumbled as he went to attack Ash. Pikachu jumped off as Ash went to fight.

Meanwhile, Misty blocked one of their punches. She chopped one of them and kicked him on the ground. She turned around as she took out her Mystic Bow. Pulling the arrow, it was released. Blue arrows were released as they landed on the ground. She then pulled another wave. It turned into bubbles as some of them fell on the ground. As one came up with a saber, she turned around and slashed him on the side.

Brock raised his Stone Axe and slashed some of them in the face. Noticing rocks, he went to grab one. He threw one up in the air and then smacked it with the axe. A massive wave of boulders came down and squished them. Brock then turned around as one went to attack from behind. He cut the creature in half. He turned toward the rest in anger.

Cilan took out his Miracle Combat Rifle. He pulled the bolt on the weapon and pulled the trigger. Tons of Bullet Seed came out of the rifle. As the Dregon Grunts landed on the ground, some came up from behind. Cilan quickly pressed a red button and pulled the trigger on the weapon. A black seed came out and caught the group in a little net, which then connected to the nozzle.

"Leech Seed!" he said, pressing the trigger. The Dregrunts yelled as their energy was being taken away. The Dregrunts yelled as they landed on the ground.

Ash ducked Ardon's moves. Ardon then raised his saber. Ash punched him in the stomach and then threw him on the ground. Ardon groaned. He supercharged his saber and released a golden metallic beam.

"Power of Fire, I summon you!"

An explosion appeared as Ash transformed into his battle suit. Ardon yelled as Ash started rushing in. The sounds of swords were clashing. Ardon laughed as he kicked Ash four to five times and then threw him on the ground like a rag doll. The other warriors turned around to see what was going on.

"Ash!" said Misty.

"Let's go!" said Brock.

"Alright…," said Cilan.

They started running toward Ardon. Ardon turned around as they raised their braces to eye level.

"Power of the Elements, we summon you!"

Immediately, a wave of water, a barrier of boulders, and tons of vines surrounded the three of them as they transformed into their uniforms. As they huddled over to Ash, Ardon turned around as he noticed more battleships were heading this way. Ash ducked as Ardon swung again.

"Warriors, feel the pain of the fleet! FIRE!"

Immediately, rockets were fired. As Ardon escaped, the four warriors yelled as they saw 50 rockets heading straight to their location. Quickly, Ash pressed the red button. As they materialized, they teleported to the Spear Pillar as the rockets hit them just in time. When the smoke cleared, a gaping hole appeared in the Earth.

* * *

Spear Pillar…

"That was way too close," said Ash, taking off the helmet.

"Yeah," said Misty, "How do we stop the fleet?"

Brock sighed and turned to them, "We need to get on to the ships."

Cilan looked up and turned to them. He was rubbing his chin as an 'a-ha' moment appeared, "Suppose they are all connected by a source on one of those ships?"

Arceus nodded as he turned to Cilan, _"Cilan, that was the most brilliant idea to come up with for discussion. Warriors, he has a point. They are probably are all connected through electronic communication."_

"So, if we can find the source without destroying the ships," said Ash, turning to Cilan, "We can stop this monstrosity of a war."

Cilan nodded. The rangers then turned around and looked at Arceus. Arceus sighed as a white plate appeared.

"Whoa," said Ash, looking at him, "Another plate?"

"_And another warrior is ready to join you," _said Arceus, _"Unfortunately, this is a plate that has never been created. So, I used some of my Pokémon power to create the Basic Plate for Normal-Types."_

"So," said Ash, "Whoever gets the next type will resemble you?"

"_Yes," _said Arceus, _"According to the Sinnoh Legends, like I said, there wasn't a plate for Normal Types because I am a Normal-Type Pokémon. Anyway, the warrior I choose is your friend Max."_

"Max?" asked the rangers. Ash nodded, "Cool."

"Ash, he's too young to fight with us. He could get hurt!" said Brock, looking at Ash, "Do you really think this is cool?"

"At this point, Brock, we are desperate for a new warrior. If we can't defeat a creature with just the four of us, we are going to need a fifth warrior," said Ash, "And at this point in the war, with controlling battleships do you really think we have a choice?"

Misty nodded with Ash as she turned to Brock, "Brock, in order to defeat Dregon, you know we need 17 warriors. That's us! If Max is chosen, it's his choice."

Cilan sighed, "I don't know."

The rangers turned toward Arceus. Arceus nodded, _"I have already made my decision. Please give the Basic Plate to Max, so he can transform. He might be young, but he has a good heart… Normal types can be cute, but they are good strong warriors. Max fits the category. But, you might need to rescue him."_

"Rescue him?" asked Ash.

Arceus nodded, _"Yes. According to what I have been seeing, Max has already gotten on to find the source. He was then captured by Dregon's forces."_

"Told you he always gets into trouble," said Brock, looking at Ash, "Seriously, we should give it to Tracey."

Ash looked at Brock, "You are going to go against Arceus for his decision?"

Brock sighed and turned to Ash, "You guys do what you want."

Brock reached for his brace. As he pressed a button, a golden aura surrounded him. He then disappeared from the Spear Pillar. Ash walked over to pick up the plate, "We'll give it to him."

* * *

Later that day…

Brock was sitting on the dock as he saw the fires of Vermillion City. He sighed as he took out a rock and skipped it along the water. He sighed as he looked at the sky and then the sun. Seeing a massive massacre happen of Vermillion City was not what he wanted to see. He then heard the sound of footsteps. Brock turned to his left. Lt. Surge walked over toward him.

"So, what is the Pewter City Gym Leader doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Ash and Misty save the world?" asked Lt. Surge.

"It's a bit difficult," said Brock, "We're kind of in a dispute right now."

Lt. Surge looked at Brock and laughed, "Well, what dispute?"

"We may recruit a fifth warrior," said Brock. Lt. Surge looked at him, "What?"

"Yeah. The problem is, is that the person that was chosen is someone I don't want to see getting killed in battle," said Brock.

Lt. Surge looked at him. Brock sighed. Lt. Surge understood what he meant. Brock, however continued on, "He's too young, though. If he's too young to get a Pokémon, do you think I'm going to let him take it?"

Lt. Surge raised an eyebrow, "Did you ever think maybe that kid has spunk?"

Brock chuckled, "He does… somewhat. I mean when I was with Ash in Hoenn, Max was a little edgy. He changed dramatically over time."

Lt. Surge sighed, "I think it's time to give him the power. What do you think?"

Brock sighed as he looked at Lt. Surge. He nodded as he turned away, "Maybe…"

* * *

Suddenly, he noticed a black battleship in the ocean. Brock noticed the ship was coming toward them. As the ship stopped, Brock and Lt. Surge dove into the water as the Dregrunts started rushing out. Brock and Lt. Surge popped their heads out of the water as they started coming out with weapons. They nodded as they swam toward the ship. Climbing on the rope ladder that was there, Brock got up and over. He threw three of the Dregrunts in the water and knocking them out. Lt. Surge took out a silenced pistol from his shirt and shot three of them.

"Nice shot," said Brock.

They headed down the stairs. Brock and Lt. Surge walked into a room that had so many computer panels. There, a couple of Dregrunts were walking around with clipboards in hand. Brock turned to Lt. Surge as he pulled out his Guardian Blaster. Lt. Surge and Brock shot them all with the Guardian Blaster.

"Great," said Brock, reaching toward the control panel, "Allow me to back it up."

Pressing the buttons, he looked at the screen as the ship started backing up. Lt. Surge laughed as he looked at the Dregrunts that were waving. Some of them started jumping toward the water.

"I think we should give them a wonderful sendoff," said Brock.

Lt. Surge laughed as he pressed a few buttons, "Torpedo away!"

A torpedo launched from the bottom of the ship. As it headed toward the docks, the Dregrunts saw something coming toward them with a fin on top. They screamed as an explosion appeared. Brock and Lt. Surge laughed as they pounded their fists. Brock pressed a button on his brace, "This is Brock. We have one of Lt. Surge's Battle Cruisers."

Meanwhile, they heard the sound of pounding in the ventilation system. Brock and Lt. Surge turned around as they saw the vent screen popped out. Brock watched as Max flew out, landing on the ground.

"Max?" asked Brock.

"Brock!" said Max, "I'm so happy you came to rescue me."

"How did you escape?" asked Lt. Surge.

"I offered a Dregrunt a lollipop," said Max, "Then I shocked him with his weapon. He's in prison."

"Haha," said Lt. Surge, looking at him, "See? You do have spunk."

Suddenly, the ship started shaking. Brock turned around as he saw three Battleships heading toward them.

"Don't just sit there," said Max, running to the weapons console. The armed weapons came in front toward them. Pressing buttons, the torpedoes and rockets came out of the ship, destroying some of the armor on the Battleships. Brock then noticed a red light on the screen.

"Hey," said Brock, "What is this?"

"That is the main console to control the other Battleships," said Lt. Surge, "Weapons, power, and everything is connected with those three ships."

Max chuckled as he looked at the control panel. He then pressed a couple of buttons on the screen. He smiled, pressing a green button.

"Their systems should overload right about… now," said Max.

Immediately, they looked at the screen. Explosions appeared around the three ships. Max smiled as he high-fived Brock and Lt. Surge. Brock smiled as he looked at Max. Turning to his right, he noticed a red, green, and blue wave of energy appeared.

"Ash, Cilan, Misty!" said Brock.

"Are you okay?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," said Brock, "Max saved me."

"Good!" said Cilan, "Excellent idea. At least there won't be any more battleships to destroy Vermillion."

"Yeah," said Max.

As the warriors walked out, they ran into Shorty, a couple of Dregrunts and Electrovolt. Shorty grumbled, "You son of a bitch! How dare you destroy my plan?"

Ash turned to Lt. Surge, "Run!"

Max nodded as he and Lt. Surge went to run. Brock grabbed him by the shirt, "Not you."

Max turned around. Brock smiled as he grabbed the Basic Plate from Ash. Ash nodded as he gave it to Max, "Max, would you like to become the Normal Warrior?"

Max smiled as he looked at the other rangers, "And be like you? Fighting to save the world?"

Brock and the others nodded. Max smiled as he raised the plate, "Yeah!"

Suddenly, the white plate began to glow. It materialized into a brace on Max's hand with a plain diamond symbol on it, symbolizing the Normal-Type.

"Let's do it!" said Ash.

Shorty laughed, "Oh, please. You guys can't stop me."

Ash smiled as he turned to the other warriors.

"Power of Fire, I summon you!"

"Power of Water, I summon you!"

"Power of Rock, I summon you!"

"Power of Grass, I summon you!"

"Power of Normality, I summon you!"

The rangers looked at Max as their braces began to glow. Max looked at him, "It makes more sense."

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

"Ash, Fire Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

"Misty, Water Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Brock's bracelet began to glow bright gold. Rocks materialized around him, entrapping him into a rock tomb. Brock was able to breathe as he stretched his arms out. In a flash of gold light, Brock had acquired golden armor on his arms and legs and also on his torso. He had the Guardian Blaster on his left hip. He also had a helmet that had the image of an Onix. The rocks exploded from above, disappearing into thin air.

"Brock, Rock Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Cilan's bracelet began to glow bright green. A cluster of leaves came from all over the place, surrounding Cilan. Able to feel the energy coming from the leaves, Cilan stretched his arms out. In a flash of green light, he had green armor on his arms, legs, and torso, just like the other suits. His Guardian Blaster materialized on his left hip and his helmet resembled a Pansage. The leaves then disappeared as he went to strike a pose.

"Cilan, Grass Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Max's bracelet began to glow white. White light surrounded Max as he was able to feel the power of the light. Max stretched his arms out. In a flash of colorful lights, he had metallic white armor just like the other suits. His Guardian Blaster appeared on his left hip and his helmet resembled Arceus. The light disappeared as he went to strike a pose.

"Max, Normal Warrior!"

"Pokémon Warriors!"

Shorty stood there in response to the new warrior, "You… don Arceus's power?"

Max nodded, "And what if I do? You guys are still going down the same."

Shorty turned to Electrovolt. Electrovolt yelled as the Dregrunts attacked. Ash and the others nodded as they started to take them down. Ash and Misty jumped up and punched two of the Dregrunts at once. Ash and Misty took out their weapons.

"Charcoal Saber!"

"Mystic Bow!"

As the Dregrunts were coming toward them, Ash and Misty released a wave of fire and water attacks into one. The Dregrunts flipped backwards and landed on the ground. Ash and Misty turned to a couple coming from the ocean. Physically, they slashed them with the saber. As the Dregrunts landed on the ground, they turned to see Shorty flapping away. Ash and Misty jumped up to grab the Natu. Shorty released a Psybeam that caused them to land on the ground.

Brock and Cilan jumped up and kicked two of them in the stomach. Brock kicked three of them. One by one, they fell into the ocean. Cilan punched three of them and sent them over in the ocean.

"Stone Axe!"

"Miracle Combat Rifle!"

As Brock generated boulders from his hand, he smacked it with his Stone Axe, creating a Rock Blast attack. As the Dregrunts were hit, Cilan released tons of Bullet Seed from his weaponry, piercing them in response. They sank in the water. Electrovolt got angry. As he turned around to release an electrical bolt, Max kicked Electrovolt in the back. Electrovolt turned around as the rangers went to the front of the ship. Electrovolt screamed as he released yellow bolts. The rangers ducked the attack. Max saw his brace glow. A pair of white daggers appeared with metallic blades.

"Razor Daggers!"

Electrovolt laughed as he released yellow bolts at Max. Max started running as he kept dodging the attack. Max jumped up, "Quick Attack!"

With his daggers, he slashed Electrovolt ten times within five seconds. Ash and the others watched as Electrovolt started backing up. The warriors turned around as they saw Max's weapon glow along with the others.

"Wait a minute, we unlocked a new weapon," said Misty, "Right?"

Suddenly, the weapons began to glow as the Stone Axe connected with the Miracle Combat Rifle. The Razor Daggers connected underneath the Miracle Combat Rifle. The Mystic Bow connected on top of the Miracle Combat Rifle with the Charcoal Sword on top.

"_Warriors, behold the Penta-Element Blaster!" _said Arceus, through their braces. As Ash carried it, Misty and Brock stood on either side of Ash while Max and Cilan stood on either side of them.

"Power of the Elements!"

Suddenly, their suits began to glow as the weapon was powering up. Electrovolt yelled as he released a lightning bolt at them. Ash pulled the trigger as a white beam of energy pierced through the thunderbolt. Electrovolt yelled as he was thrown into the glass next to a couple of gas tanks. Misty and the others got off the ship. Immediately, the battleship exploded.

* * *

Later that day…

May turned around. She stood there with relief as she saw Max with the others.

"THERE YOU ARE!" yelled May, running toward Max. Max was given a hug from May. Tears were coming out of her eyes. Max smiled as he was let go.

"Sorry… I kind of got captured," said Max.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" said May.

Max looked down as he rubbed his head, "Sorry."

May then looked at his right hand and then she looked at Ash's and the others. She turned to Max, "No way. Are you?"

"Yep," said Max, showing the Warrior Brace, "I'm the fifth warrior!"

May sighed as she turned to Ash, "There's no way I'm leaving him with you. As much as I know I can trust you, his big sister needs to come."

"I can take care of myself, now that I am a Normal-Type Warrior," said Max. Iris giggled a little bit to the others, "I think he's overconfident."

Max darted his eyes at Iris, "What does that mean?"

Tracey chuckled as he turned toward Ash, "Well, at least we have 12 more to unlock."

Ash nodded in response. The warriors smiled in response as they walked away from the situation. The sun began to set as they met Lt. Surge. Lt. Surge shook their hands in response.

"I want to thank you for saving what's left of Vermillion City," said Lt. Surge, looking at all the damage that was around, "We'll do our best. Defeat Dregon for us!"

Ash nodded, "We will. Thank you for everything!"

* * *

Later…

The trainers were sitting outside the Pokémon Center. The night sky was shining above them as Max looked at the stars and then at the moon. He turned over toward Ash, who was petting Pikachu. He was quiet for once. Placing Pikachu on his shoulder, he turned toward Max in response.

"So," said Ash, "How does it feel to be the fifth element?"

"To be honest," said Max, putting his glasses toward him, "It feels great. To hone normal-type powers is amazing. Dad's going to be proud of me when this is all over."

May, who was sitting next to Max, turned to him with a curious look on her face, "You did tell Dad that you were with me?"

Max looked at May, "Yes. Professor Birch told him. I thought we talked about this already."

May sighed, "Just double checking. I don't want Dad to call me wondering where you went off to."

Max looked at May, "May, I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind."

Cilan sighed as he looked at the trainers, "Just think about it. We now have five elements. A wonderful recipe is brewing and coming together."

Brock nodded, "Yeah. I just hope we can get them quickly so we can defeat Dregon."

Ash laughed, "I'm sure Dregon's probably pissed that his Battleship Plan wasn't going in effect."

The other trainers also laughed. Ash sighed as he turned to the others on either side of him and looked at the moon.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Misty: Yes, a beauty contest!**

**May: We should do this!**

**Iris: Definitely.**

**Silvy: I know what I can do to them…**

**Misty: Girls, what's wrong?**

**Girls: Destroy the Water Warrior…**

**Ash: Without her bow, we're done for!**

**Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge Chapter 14: The Misty Solution**

**Misty: Catch you guys next time!**

* * *

A/N: Yes, Max is the Normal Warrior. Cool, huh? I forgot to mention how Max got into the ship. But, if you watched the anime, Max always got himself into trouble at least one or too many times without his sister knowing till she finds out… Well, that's the end of Vermillion City… the next chapter we are going to Porta Vista, which explains the beauty contest. I thought of Beauty and the Beach from Pokémon and was like what if… this happened? See ya next update!


	14. The Misty Solution

A/N: I apologize for not writing… I've been running around. So, I'll just continue the next chapter.

Note: There are new things I am updating… now that the anime series is continuing.

Also, I have writer's block…

* * *

**_Warriors!_**

_(The five warriors are shown with thirteen of them shadowed)_

**_The powerful past…_**

_(Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Cilan, May, Max and Iris run down the hill)_

**_Heading toward the future to save the Pokemon World…_**

_(Screenshots of the powerful seventeen plates)_

**_With powerful friends and helpful allies..._**

_(The trainers are on a boat sailing for an island)_

**_We hope to save what we have on this Earth…_**

_(Screenshots of the six trainers)_

**_There is only one solution!_**

_(Ash's Element Brace is shown on his wrist)_

**_An elemental transformation!_**

_(Fire, Water, Grass, Rock, and Normal appear around the warriors. Transformation for the trainers appear as they morph)_

**_(Warriors) Together the powers are one!_**

_(Ash uses fire type moves)_

**_(Warriors) The seventeen elements are one!_**

_(Misty uses water type moves)_

**_(Warriors) It's time to use the powers and save the world…_**

_(Brock uses rock type moves)_

**_And we all hope that there is a world for us all…_**

_(Dent/Cilan uses grass type moves)_

_(Max uses normal type moves)_

**_To fight for all world that is for us all…. (tribal chant… Pokémon Warriors)_**

_(Arceus shoots out beams of light. Brock, Misty, Ash, Cilan, and Max pop out of the beam, posing)_

* * *

**BOOK 1: KANTO**

**Chapter 14: The Misty Solution**

"So," said Iris, looking at the others as they were on the ship, "Porta Vista?"

"It's a good island resort," said Ash, smiling as he turned to them. It has been days since there was another attack from Dregon. The rangers smiled as they were looking at the beautiful ocean. Misty smiled as she looked at them, "I could say…. I really want to train when we get there. The water should be awesome."

"I agree," said Brock, looking at them. He then turned to the others. Max sighed as he looked at his new brace. It was a sigh of joy and happiness in his eyes as he looked at the others.

"I can't believe I'm a guardian of the Normal Type!" said Max, smiling.

May looked at him, "I can't believe you became one."

Max looked at her, "May, relax. I'm sure you will become one too."

May sighed as she looked at Max, "We'll see."

Cilan sighed as he looked at the others, "I sense that this place will be sweet and spicy."

Tracey looked at Cilan. Misty turned to him, "You just love saying those references, do you?"

"Misty, when you are a waiter and cook, all you can think of is food!" said Cilan, "I mean, I love food and everything about it!"

Misty looked at Cilan and then at the water, "Okay, Cilan."

Suddenly, there was a sound coming out of Ash's brace. Everyone turned around as they heard Arceus's voice.

"_Trainers, have you approached Porta Vista yet_?" asked Arceus.

"No, but we will be in a few minutes," said Ash, "What's up?"

"Dregrunts are on the move," said Arceus.

Ash turned to the others, "And just when we thought we couldn't catch a break. Iris, Tracey, and May…"

"We know," said Tracey, receiving Pikachu, "Stay."

Max smiled, "Yay, more Dregrunts!"

Misty sighed as she looked around. There was no one on the ferry and the ferry was heading to the mainland. The Dregrunts were running around, slaughtering things.

"Let's transform!" said Ash.

"Right," said the others.

"Power of the Elements, I Choose You!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

"Ash, Fire Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

"Misty, Water Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Brock's bracelet began to glow bright gold. Rocks materialized around him, entrapping him into a rock tomb. Brock was able to breathe as he stretched his arms out. In a flash of gold light, Brock had acquired golden armor on his arms and legs and also on his torso. He had the Guardian Blaster on his left hip. He also had a helmet that had the image of an Onix. The rocks exploded from above, disappearing into thin air.

"Brock, Rock Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Cilan's bracelet began to glow bright green. A cluster of leaves came from all over the place, surrounding Cilan. Able to feel the energy coming from the leaves, Cilan stretched his arms out. In a flash of green light, he had green armor on his arms, legs, and torso, just like the other suits. His Guardian Blaster materialized on his left hip and his helmet resembled a Pansage. The leaves then disappeared as he went to strike a pose.

"Cilan, Grass Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Max's bracelet began to glow white. White light surrounded Max as he was able to feel the power of the light. Max stretched his arms out. In a flash of colorful lights, he had metallic white armor just like the other suits. His Guardian Blaster appeared on his left hip and his helmet resembled Arceus. The light disappeared as he went to strike a pose.

"Max, Normal Warrior!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Yes!" said Silvy, smiling as she turned to seeing the Dregrunts destroying everything in the area. She looked around as she saw the beauty contest flyer, "No more beauty makes me a very good henchman!"

"Silvy!"

She turned around. She stood there aghast as the warriors arrived.

"I had a feeling you would come," said Silvy.

Misty stood in front of the group, "Why are you here?"

"Simple. To destroy the Beauty Contest!" said Silvy.

"This isn't a repeat of what you did last time in Cerulean!" shouted Misty.

Silvy looked at her, "Shut up, Water Warrior. Dregrunts!"

Misty turned to the others as the warriors headed toward the Dregrunts. Misty jumped up and reached for her Guardian Blaster. A golden beam shot out as Silvy dodged the attack. Silvy threw a punch at Misty. Misty blocked as she swung her foot across the sand, causing Silvy to land on the ground. Silvy took out a green crossbow like gun and started shooting. Misty did cartwheels as explosions were missing. Misty turned around as she raised her right hand.

"Mystic Bow!"

As her bow appeared, she took out a blue arrow from her back, "Bubblebeam!"

She released the arrow as a beam of bubbles stretched out. Silvy screamed as she was hit hard by the attack. She turned around as she saw Ash charged forward.

"Fire Spin!" yelled Ash, releasing his saber strike. As a tornado of fire appeared, Silvy blocked the attack. She turned to them as she snapped her fingers. Immediately, a humanoid Tentacruel appeared from the ocean. She had blonde hair with eyes of a Tentacruel wearing a pink bathing suit. She carried two sais.

"Tentermaid, destroy them!" she said.

Tentermaid nodded as she stretched out the tentacles. Misty screamed as she was constricted by the attack.

"Misty!" yelled Ash, turning to Tentermaid, "Ember!"

Waving his saber, flames came out of his sword. As she was hit, Tentermaid released an acid attack. Ash yelled as he was hit hard by the attack.

"Ash!" screamed Misty.

"Ha!" said Silvy, jumping up, "Silver Strike!"

Her saber began to glow bright silver. Ash turned around as he was hit twice by her saber. Ash yelled as a red aura surrounded him. He landed on the ground with bruises.

"Ash!" yelled Brock, finishing off the last Dregrunt in his area. Silvy laughed as she looked at him. Brock jumped up as he raised his axe, "Stone Axe!"

Silvy jumped up and kicked Brock in the face. Brock yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Ha, really?" she asked.

Brock grumbled as he got up. Suddenly, Max flipped forward as he raised his Razor Daggers toward the tentacles, "Cut!"

Cutting one of the tentacles, Tentermaid screamed as Misty was freed. Landing on the ground, the four warriors stood there as Silvy arrived.

"We need to retreat for now… damn you!" she screamed.

A green aura surrounded them as they disappeared. The warriors turned around, morphing out of their uniforms.

"Ash!" shouted Misty, picking him up. Ash groaned. He had a few bruises on his body with lines of blood.

* * *

Later that day…

Ash groaned as his shirt was removed. They were in a cabin as the rangers were looking at the severe wound. Brock sighed as he looked at him, "Looking at the acid, I say that his suit definitely protected him."

"Protected him?" asked Misty, "That means…"

"The acid Tentermaid had been highly lethal," said Tracey, seeing the red line down his right side.

"Great… so, how do we stop this creature?" asked May, "What beauty contest are they talking about?"

Iris picked up the flyer on the table, "This one. It's later today. All are welcome."

Misty smiled as she turned to them, "I got it."

"What?" asked Iris and May.

"The three of us are going to become bait… for Silvy," said Misty, grinning, "It's time for her to be put into her place."

Ash woke up as he looked at them, "M… Misty."

"Ash," said Misty, dropping the smile, "You're alright."

"The suit protected me," said Ash, coughing. Ash's Pikachu hopped up, looking at Ash, "Pikachu."

"Pika… chu!" said Pikachu, feeling upset about his trainer. Ash coughed a little bit as he looked at the others, "I can't battle."

"Yeah," said Brock, looking at Ash, "We can tell."

Ash smiled as he raised his brace, "Charcoal Saber."

In his right hand, a red aura surrounded his hand as his saber appeared. He turned to Misty as she picked it up from him, "Do what you can. I'm making you my second in-command… so, go."

Misty nodded as she turned to the girls, "Alright, guys. Let's do this."

* * *

Five minutes later…

Iris was wearing a white bathing suit as she turned toward the others, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"You never did contest stuff have you?" asked May, wearing a green bathing suit.

"Just do your thing," said Misty, smiling as she wore a two piece red bathing suit, "We need to show how sexy we are."

"Good," said May, looking at them, "It would be nice to lure Silvy."

"Definitely," said Misty, smiling, "Last time I did this, Jessie and James ruined it… and James had boob implants…"

"WHAT?" asked Iris and May.

Misty nodded, "Yeah. Very creepy."

The girls were walking with their costume attire to Porta Vista Theatre. There, Silvy sat down as she was looking at the girls.

"Oh, girls," said Silvy, smiling with a huge grin on her face, "I can't wait to ruin your contest."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lord Dregon was sitting at his throne. Ardon and Shorty were looking at each other as he stood there looking at them, "Where is Silvy?"

"She's in Porta Vista, my lord," said Ardon.

"Who does she think she is?" yelled Dregon.

He stretched his hands as red bolts came out of his body. Ardon turned to Shorty. The young Natu swallowed, "It seems he's quite angry."

"You need to stop her now before I go and stop them! She even sent down Tentermaid to deal with them… which I did not authorize!" screamed Dregon.

Ardon turned to Dregon and then at Shorty, "I'll go deal with this."

* * *

Later that day…

Porta Vista Theatre was parked on the beach as everyone piled in. A group of kids were sitting in the audience with some men sitting behind them. As the men sat down, Silvy sat down, looking at them. A girl with blonde hair walked out with a red bathing suit.

"Hey, guys. Welcome to the Porta Vista Beauty Contest!" said Silvy, "Today, we are going to bring out the girls. The first round is the swimsuit contest, so let's go!"

The guys were hooting. Cilan and Max looked at each other while Brock was drooling. The girls were in bathing suits, including May, Iris, and Misty. The three girls were strutting and having a wonderful time. Iris looked at them as she acted out the sexy part. May was dancing around with Misty doing cartwheels. As the men were hooting, Cilan turned around, "They are really good!"

"Oh they are!" said Brock.

Max walked over toward Brock and pulled his ears. Brock screamed.

"Don't you dare make a move on my sister," said Max.

Brock looked at Max as he turned around. The other girls were walking around doing dances as they left the contest hall. Brock then turned to his left. His eyes grew as Ardon was at the first row.

"Ardon's here," said Brock.

"What?" asked Cilan.

"This is going to be interesting," said Max, "So, what do we do?"

Brock sighed as he looked at him and then at Silvy. Silvy's eyes grew as she started walking away. Ardon went outside while the rest of the guys were looking at the girls. Misty was twirling around, wearing a red dress with a sashes attached to her wrists. She winked at Brock. Brock nodded as he turned to the others, "Max, Cilan… we need to split."

Max and Cilan nodded as they got out of their seats and started running down the stairs, heading to the side door. As they walked down the hallway, they heard an argument appearing.

"Since when did you decide to not listen to Dregon?" asked Ardon.

"Look, I've been after that blue bitch since the beginning she got her powers. I thought destroying this contest would wipe her out, seeing that she is the only girl," said Silvy.

Brock turned to Cilan. Cilan turned to Ardon as he looked at Max. Meanwhile, a ringing sound appeared. Max turned around and pressed the button.

"Yes, Arceus?" asked Max.

"_I have found a way to heal Ash's wounds… Luckily, I managed to have it. Please, come over immediately," _said Arceus.

"Who was that?"

The warriors turned around. Silvy and Ardon stood there as Cilan and Brock looked at each other.

"Teleport to the Spear Pillar," said Brock, "We'll handle this."

Max nodded, "Right."

Pressing the button, a white aura surrounded Max as he teleported out of the theatre. Brock and Cilan nodded as they raise their braces. Ardon removed his saber as he charged forward. Brock and Cilan yelled as they dodged the attack. Silvy turned around as she took out her saber. Releasing blue beams, Brock and Cilan yelled as the floor exploded, causing some shaking from under them. Brock turned to Cilan as they jumped up from the ground. Their feet kicked them in the face. Brock and Cilan then pressed their braces.

"Power of Grass, I summon you!"

"Power of Rock, I summon you!"

Pressing the button, Brock's bracelet began to glow bright gold. Rocks materialized around him, entrapping him into a rock tomb. Brock was able to breathe as he stretched his arms out. In a flash of gold light, Brock had acquired golden armor on his arms and legs and also on his torso. He had the Guardian Blaster on his left hip. He also had a helmet that had the image of an Onix. The rocks exploded from above, disappearing into thin air.

Pressing the button, Cilan's bracelet began to glow bright green. A cluster of leaves came from all over the place, surrounding Cilan. Able to feel the energy coming from the leaves, Cilan stretched his arms out. In a flash of green light, he had green armor on his arms, legs, and torso, just like the other suits. His Guardian Blaster materialized on his left hip and his helmet resembled a Pansage.

"Miracle Combat Rifle!"

"Stone Axe!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the theater…

Tentermaid jumped out and onto the stage. The audience screamed as they were running away from the creature. Tentermaid looked at them as she released her acid on to the seats, burning them. She then released acid at the girls. Misty and the others dodged the attack.

"Ready?" she asked.

May nodded as she was wearing a green dress with sashes with Iris who was wearing white. Immediately, the lights were cut off and then back on. Tentermaid looked around as she saw flashing lights.

"Where are you?"

The red light appeared on stage. Misty smiled as she looked at her, "My name is Misty, the Tomboyish Mermaid of Cerulean Gym."

A green light appeared on stage to the left of her. May appeared as she looked at the monster, "My name is May, the Beautiful Coordinator of Petalburg City."

A white light appeared on the stage as Iris appeared with a smile, "My name is Iris, the Girl Who Knows the Heart of Dragons."

The three girls danced around as they swung their hands back. They picked up flags and swung them around.

"Together we are known as… the Pokémon Punishment Sisters!"

The girls stood there posing. Tentermaid stood there as she started running. May laughed as she turned to them, "You won't get away that easily."

Running outside of the theater, the three girls ran outside following the creature. Tentermaid turned around, releasing acidic stuff. The girls jumped up as the acid missed them and hit the ground. Tentermaid turned around as Misty put her foot down. She screamed as she was hit. She turned around as Iris jumped up as she kicked him in the face as well as May, who punched her. The three girls stood together with their Pokémon: Staryu, Axew, and Beautifly.

"Sister Strike!"

"Water Gun!"

"Dragon Rage!"

"Silver Wind!"

The three attacks combined into one as Tentermaid was hit hard by the attack. Meanwhile, Ardon and Silvy were thrown out on to the ground with Brock and Cilan arriving with their weapons.

"Alright," said Cilan, "I didn't realize that was your plan."

Misty smiled as she took out Ash's Charcoal Saber, "It's not over yet. Brock, your Stone Axe."

Brock handed it over. She combined the weapons.

"Tri-Element Blaster!" shouted Misty. The girls stood next to her as she pulled the trigger. The blast emerged as Tentermaid screamed. She landed on the ground, exploding into flames. Silvy turned around as she charged toward her. Misty and the girls turned around.

"That won't stop me!" she screamed.

"Girls…," said Misty.

"Right!" said Iris and May.

Iris took Ash's Charcoal Saber, May took Brock's Stone Axe and Misty grabbed her Mystic Bow.

"Rock Throw!" shouted May, swinging the axe. Rocks were thrown toward Silvy. Silvy yelled as she was hit hard. Iris then swung her saber, "Ember!"

Silvy screamed as she was being burned by the attack. Ardon turned around as Misty's bow began to glow bright blue.

"Water Gun!"

Pulling the arrow, a stream of water came out and hit Silvy. Silvy yelled as she landed on the ground. Ardon turned as the three girls stood there.

"You will pay!" he yelled, disappearing with Silvy.

"Nice!" said Iris, "I can't believe we used the weapons."

"Misty!"

Misty turned around as Ash, Tracey, and Max appeared.

"Wow, you're late," said Brock and Cilan, transforming out of their suits. Ash smiled as he looked at the flames.

"At least another beast is gone," said Ash, turning to Misty, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said, smiling.

Brock sighed, "So, can I have my axe back?"

"May I have my sword back?" asked Ash.

"On one condition," said Misty, "Take a picture of us with your weapons."

Brock and Ash looked at each other. Misty appeared with her bow while May and Iris posed with their weapons. Tracey immediately took the photo, "This looks epic… three girls, three weapons, three badasses."

"Thanks," said Misty.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Brock: Ah, so remember this place?**

**Ash: I wonder if Butterfree's here?**

**Ardon: This is amazing.**

**Ash: Ardon!  
**

**Ardon: Looking for him?**

**Ash: Butterfree!**

**Tracey: I won't let this happen to anybody…**

**Ash: Tracey…**

**Tracey: This is awesome!**

**Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge Chapter 15: A Promise Between Friends**

* * *

A/N: So, yeah another chapter down. I can't wait to finish this series. I still will accept OCs for new monsters, new villains, etc…

However, I do have a question who do you think should also be involved besides Ash's friends (Misty, Brock, May, Max, Tracey, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan?)

Let me know! Review please!


	15. A Promise Between Friends

A/N: So, here's the next chapter.

_Last time on Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge…_

_The rangers arrived in Vermillion City, where they noticed that Dregon was using weapons and submarines to blow up stuff. The rangers learned that the four of them wasn't enough to stop them, even with Lt. Surge and his crew. Luckily, Max gets the power of normal types and uses it to help the trainers. Then, from that point, the trainers arrived in Porta Vista, where they meet trouble. Ash gets injured, and Misty takes command. So, she, May, and Iris become the Pokémon Sisters and give Tentermaid a punishment… Hmm… how's that going to play out?_

* * *

_**Warriors!**_

_(The five warriors are shown with thirteen of them shadowed)_

_**The powerful past…**_

_(Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Cilan, May, Max and Iris run down the hill)_

_**Heading toward the future to save the Pokemon World…**_

_(Screenshots of the powerful seventeen plates)_

_**With powerful friends and helpful allies...**_

_(The trainers are on a boat sailing for an island)_

_**We hope to save what we have on this Earth…**_

_(Screenshots of the six trainers)_

_**There is only one solution!**_

_(Ash's Element Brace is shown on his wrist)_

_**An elemental transformation!**_

_(Fire, Water, Grass, Rock, and Normal appear around the warriors. Transformation for the trainers appear as they morph)_

_**(Warriors) Together the powers are one!**_

_(Ash uses fire type moves)_

_**(Warriors) The seventeen elements are one!**_

_(Misty uses water type moves)_

_**(Warriors) It's time to use the powers and save the world…**_

_(Brock uses rock type moves)_

_**And we all hope that there is a world for us all…**_

_(Dent/Cilan uses grass type moves)_

_(Max uses normal type moves)_

_**To fight for all world that is for us all…. (tribal chant… Pokémon Warriors)**_

_(Arceus shoots out beams of light. Brock, Misty, Ash, Cilan, and Max pop out of the beam, posing)_

* * *

**BOOK 1: Kanto**

**Chapter 15: A Promise Between Friends**

* * *

"Ah," said Ash.

The trainers were walking through the valleys of Kanto as they got off the ferry. The sun was still high in the sky as they noticed the ocean of South Kanto. Ash stopped walking as he stood there, with a look of depression.

"Ash, are you okay?" asked Misty.

Pikachu turned around, "Pikachu?"

"Yeah," said Ash, smiling, "But, if I remember correctly, this was the place I released Butterfree."

Brock and Misty nodded. May turned to Ash, "Butterfree?"

"Yeah, my first Pokémon," said Ash, turning to the ocean.

"So, this was the spot?" asked Iris, looking at him. Ash smiled, "Yeah."

Iris sighed as she looked at him, "I hope you get to see him again."

Ash sighed, "I hope."

He looked up. The others watched as tons of Butterfree were flying through the sky. Ash smiled seeing them. As he went to walk away, one caught his eye. The Butterfree had a yellow scarf, exactly like the scarf that was put on Butterfree.

"Wait a minute… is that?" asked Brock.

Ash turned around and nodded, "BUTTERFREE!"

The Butterfree with the yellow scarf turned around. His eyes were glowing as it flew down toward the group. The trainers stood there in awe as Butterfree landed on the ground. Ash went to hug the butterfly.

"I'm so happy you're still here," said Ash, smiling.

Misty smiled as she started to sniff, "It's a miracle."

Brock nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Down in a hidden factory Shorty was walking with Ardon to see the Butterfree, Beedrill, Ariados, Ledian, Beautifly, Dustox, Leavanny, and Wormadam are all caught in cages, screaming for dear life. The Dregrunts laughed as they were looking at them. A humanoid Venomoth creature was there. He was yellow with black spots and had green eyes with stingers on his body.

"So, is this thing going to work?" asked Shorty.

"Yes," said Ardon, "Since we can use their webs to infect the planet. Stealing Pokémon was the best idea."

Shorty smiled, "Oh… well, let's hope the warriors don't find out."

"Well, you are a psychic type," said Ardon, "Do you see them?"

Shorty turned around and pecked Ardon in the face. Shorty then turned around and closed his eyes. A blue aura surrounded the creature. Within seconds, Shorty opened his eyes.

"Really…," said Shorty.

"What?" asked Ardon.

"They are three miles south of our location," said Shorty, "They are heading to Saffron City. They are heading this way."

Ardon smiled, "Oh. Well, I guess since they are heading this way, I think I'll let Mothras destroy them."

Mothras nodded as he smacked his needles, "Mothra says yes!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Free!" Butterfree said as he hung out with May's Beautifly.

"Wow," said May, smiling, "They really work well together."

"Yeah," said Ash, grinning.

The trainers were walking along the rocky ridges. However, they stopped walking as they heard a loud buzz. Mothras appeared, swooping down on the warriors. Ash turned around, "What the hell?"

"Mothras is here. Warriors will be defeated here!" he screamed.

Brock got up, "So, what brings you here?"

"You will not ruin Ardon's plan," he said, "I'm here to make sure that you don't go to the hideout."

"We weren't," said Ash, "How come every time we head somewhere you guys have to exploit your plan."

"Mothras must defeat you!" he said, releasing green beams. Ash and the others dodged the attack as the green beams hit rock formations.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumped up as bolts came out of Pikachu's cheeks. Mothras jumped up and swooped down, heading toward Butterfree and Beautifly. As the two butterflies dodged his attack, Butterfree released blue powder and Beautifly released silver wind. The attacks formed as one, but Mothras flapped its wings a the attack hit them. The two butterfly Pokémon landed on the ground. Mothras then swung his black net, catching them.

"Butterfree!" yelled Ash.

"Beautifly!" screamed May.

Ash turned to the others, "Guys, we need to transform, now!"

Dregrunts popped up all over the place as they were heading toward the trainers. Ash and the others jumped up from the ground.

"Power of the Elements, We Summon You!"

Red, blue, gold, green, and white beams emerged from their bodies as they transformed into their suits. They summoned their weapons and charged toward the Dregrunts.

"Charcoal Saber, Fire Spin!"

Placing the saber down on the ground, a stream of fire emerged from the ground, roasting the Dregrunts. The Dregrunts yelled as they were hit hard by the attack. Some were trapped in the fire.

"Mystic Bow, Bubblebeam!"

Misty aimed her bow at the second wave. The arrow was released as bubbles appeared. The Dregrunts yelled as they were pummeled by the attack.

"Stone Axe, Rock Tomb!"

Brock smacked his axe down on the ground as a massive tomb surrounded the Dregrunts. From that point, Brock smiled as he looked at them.

"Guess what? Rock Slide!"

The Dregrunts screamed as rocks were coming down from the ground, crushing them.

Cilan laughed as he saw a few of the Dregrunts coming toward them. He took out his Miracle Combat Rifle.

"Miracle Combat Rifle, Sleep Powder!"

A blast of blue powder came out. The Dregrunts yelled as they started falling asleep. He then transformed his rifle into a saber. He jumped up as he charged toward them, "Leaf Blade!"

Slashing the creatures, the Dregrunts exploded behind him.

Max jumped up and slashed a few of the Dregrunts. He then jumped up as he aimed his Razor Daggers.

"Razor Daggers, Focus Energy!"

As a red aura surrounded him, the Dregrunts went to attack.

"Double Team!"

Max split into multiple dopplegangers. The Dregrunts stood there with confusion.

"Razor Daggers, Mega Punch!"

Immediately, the creatures screamed as a white glow from Max's fist smashed the Dregrunts. As they landed on the ground, Mothras laughed.

"Take some of this!" he said, releasing green beams. The warriors yelled as explosions surrounded them. With the explosions, Tracey yelled as he fell down the cliff.

"TRACEY!" yelled May and Iris.

Ash yelled as he was slashed in the stomach by Mothras. Mothras turned around as he looked at them.

"Let's do it!" said Ash, taking out his Guardian Blaster.

"Guardian Blaster!"

Five golden beams came out of their blasters. Mothras spread his wings as he was covered. The beams were deflected off.

"Damn," said Ash.

Max stood in front of the others with his Razor Daggers.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Mothras.

Max twitched them to the left and to the right, "It's called Metronome."

Suddenly, a yellow light surrounded Max as sparks surrounded his daggers, "Charge Beam!"

A yellow beam came out. Mothras yelled as he was hit by the attack.

"Let's finish him quickly," said Ash.

The weapons began to glow as the Stone Axe connected with the Miracle Combat Rifle. The Razor Daggers connected underneath the Miracle Combat Rifle. The Mystic Bow connected on top of the Miracle Combat Rifle with the Charcoal Sword on top.

"Penta-Element Blaster!" yelled the warriors.

Ash held it while the others stood behind him, "Power of the Elements."

Mothra laughed as he began to stretch his hands. As flames, water, light, leaves, and rocks came out. He caught the beam. The beam transformed into one orb. He laughed as he threw it at them, "Mothra Bomber!"

He threw the bomb at them as well as tons of other green bombs. A shower of explosions surrounded them, May and Iris as the trainers flew off the ground and were heading straight for the ground. Axew popped out. Iris caught him as they started heading down.

"Dragonite!" yelled Iris, throwing the ball.

Dragonite was released. Dragonite flew down and grabbed Iris. Swooping down, May was caught.

"Thanks, Iris!" said May.

As they landed safely, unfortunately, the other warriors were landing on bumpy rocks. Lights surrounded them as they transformed out of their suits. Mothras laughed as he looked at them, "You're still alive? I'm coming down!"

Iris turned to Ash, "We need to retreat. Give us some cover."

Iris nodded, "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

A golden beam came out of Dragonite's mouth. Mothras yelled as he was hit as well as explosions. By the time the smoke cleared, he looked at the debris and then at the location.

"They got away!" he yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tracey woke up in pain. Feeling the blood from his lips, he stumbled over as he was watching the warehouse. He saw a few Dregrunts outside. He turned around.

"Great," said Tracey, "How do I get in though?"

He then smiled as he grabbed his Poké Ball, "Scyther!"

Scyther was released from his Poké Ball. Meanwhile, the Dregrunts were walking away from the place. They were too busy talking and not doing their job. One of them turned around as they saw a Scyther cut two of them in the back ten times. As they landed on the ground, Tracey nodded.

"Good job," said Tracey.

"Scyther," he said, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Butterfree and Beautifly were caught in a separate cage.

"Ha, that's what you get for being friends with the enemy," said Ardon.

Butterfree tried to tackle the cage while Beautifly tried to use her wings and her special attack.

"Nope," said Ardon, "That cage is specifically designed to keep you guys there."

Shorty smiled as Mothras arrived.

"So?" asked Ardon.

"It was a piece of cake," said Mothras, smiling, "The warriors fell down the cliff near our location… they were hit hard."

"Hard?" asked Mothras, laughing, "That's pretty sweet."

Mothras smiled as he looked at him, "Excellent. I knew that the five warriors weren't a match for you and now we have trophies."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ash turned around as he looked at the others, "We are in a pinch, big time."

Misty nodded, "We should probably go to the Spear Pillar."

Max turned around as he looked at them, "But, that will leave these two girls alone… Tracey is missing."

Brock turned around and looked at the others, "He's right."

"Okay," said Ash, "Misty and Brock, come with me to the Spear Pillar. Cilan and Max, stay here and protect May and Iris."

Max and Cilan nodded. Ash, Misty, and Brock raised their braces. Immediately, flames, water and rocks surrounded them as they disappeared.

* * *

At the Spear Pillar…

"Search for Tracey," said Ash, looking at Arceus while the others did so. Arceus turned around.

"_It seems that Ardon is up to no good, I suppose. You guys okay? That was a terrible fall," _said Arceus.

"Yeah, we are fine," said Misty, "Just worried about Tracey."

"_Tracey?" _asked Arceus. He then nodded, _"Ah, the trainer that sketches and does research. I was hoping he would finally be worthy."_

The trainers looked at each other. Misty turned to him, "You mean to tell me he's been chosen?"

"_Yes," _said Arceus, _"I finally was able to draw power from the Insect Plate. The Insect Plate will give Tracey the power of being a Bug Warrior."_

Misty looked at him with a look of anger, "A Bug Warrior?"

"Bug-Type?" asked Ash, "That's pretty sick."

"_Plus, it will help, seeing that Mothras can not be attacked with its wings covering his body," _said Arceus, _"He has spunk."  
_

"Why spunk?" asked Ash, looking at Arceus.

"_He understands the value of friendship. Since Beautifly and Butterfree were captured, he went on his own to save them… even though he fell down the cliff to do it… I was surprised he survived the attack," _said Arceus, _"Therefore, Tracey is worthy of becoming the next warrior."_

Misty sighed, "Why not Electric? Ice? Or Dragon?"

"_I choose the power," _said Arceus, _"With his sketchy power and how he uses research as a tool, he definitely deserves the power of being a bug type master."_

"So, Tracey is at the warehouse," said Ash, "We should probably go."

"Right," said Misty.

"_Take this Tracey," _said Arceus. A silver brace materialized in Ash's hands. It was silver with a green insect on the top of it. Ash nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tracey snuck inside as he saw the cages. He noticed a lock on them. He turned to Scyther. Scyther nodded as he raised his blade. The blade broke open the lock. The Dustox smiled as they looked at him. Tracey put his finger to his mouth. He pointed to the exit. The Dustox started flying quietly. He then headed toward the next cage and started breaking them out.

"Ah, now to continue with the…," said Ardon, seeing tons of Pokémon escape, "WHO DID THIS?"

"Scyther!"

A cut appeared on Ardon's body as he landed on the ground. Tracey jumped up and landed next to Scyther, "Me!"

"So, if it isn't the sketch kid," said Ardon, "What do you want?"

"Simple. I'm freeing the bug Pokémon. I won't let you use them for this operation!" said Tracey.

Ardon smiled as he looked at him, "Mothras!"

Mothras yelled as he flew across, heading toward Tracey. Tracey ducked as he landed on the ground.

"You!" yelled Tracey.

Mothras yelled as he was spitting poison from his body. Dodging the attack, Scyther jumped up and slashed Mothras in the stomach. Mothras yelled as he was attacked by Scyther. Suddenly, the doors broke open. Mothras turned around as Ash and the others appeared.

"YOU!" yelled Mothras.

"I won't let you destroy my friends," said Ash. He turned toward Tracey, who looked at him. Scyther broke out Butterfree and Beautifly.

"Mothras, Ardon," said Ash, "Butterfree was my friend and I promised that I would see him again. No sooner I did, you try to use him in your nasty scheme… I don't know what you may have decided to do… but I won't let you harm any of my friends. Tracey and Scyther risked their lives to save the Bug Pokémon. If you want to kill him, then you need to go through me…"

"Fine," said Ardon.

"However," said Ash, "I may not have to do that."

Tracey looked at him, "Why?"

Ardon looked at Ash as he revealed a silver brace. Ardon's eyes widened, "NO!"

Ash turned to Tracey and gave it to him. Tracey put it on his left wrist, "Wow, I'm a warrior…"

"Meet the sixth warrior of the Pokémon Warriors, Tracey," said Ash.

Tracey smiled as he looked at the others, "Well, shall we?"

The trainers nodded. May and Iris sighed as the six of them stood in one straight line.

"Power of Fire, I Summon You!"

"Power of Water, I Summon You!"

"Power of Rock, I Summon You!"

"Power of Grass, I Summon You!"

"Power of Normality, I Summon You!"

"Power of Bug, I Summon You!"

Pressing the button, Ash's bracelet began to glow bright red. Ash stood as his whole entire body covered him in flames. However, Ash was okay. There were no burns surrounding him. However, he did feel heat. Ash began to glow bright red within the inferno he was covered in. He had red shining armor on his arms and legs. He had a black and gold blaster on his left hip. He had a red helmet that had the image of a Charizard. The flames diminished as he marched forward.

"Ash, Fire Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Misty's bracelet began to glow bright blue. Misty watched as her whole body was covered in a field of water. Yet, she wasn't drenched from the powerful water. Her skin felt moist. Misty began to glow bright blue within the whirlpool. She had blue shining armor on her arms and legs. She had the Guardian Blaster on her left hip with a blue skirt around her waist. Her helmet had the image of a Starmie. The whirlpool was then released.

"Misty, Water Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Brock's bracelet began to glow bright gold. Rocks materialized around him, entrapping him into a rock tomb. Brock was able to breathe as he stretched his arms out. In a flash of gold light, Brock had acquired golden armor on his arms and legs and also on his torso. He had the Guardian Blaster on his left hip. He also had a helmet that had the image of an Onix. The rocks exploded from above, disappearing into thin air.

"Brock, Rock Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Cilan's bracelet began to glow bright green. A cluster of leaves came from all over the place, surrounding Cilan. Able to feel the energy coming from the leaves, Cilan stretched his arms out. In a flash of green light, he had green armor on his arms, legs, and torso, just like the other suits. His Guardian Blaster materialized on his left hip and his helmet resembled a Pansage. The leaves then disappeared as he went to strike a pose.

"Cilan, Grass Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Max's bracelet began to glow white. White light surrounded Max as he was able to feel the power of the light. Max stretched his arms out. In a flash of colorful lights, he had metallic white armor just like the other suits. His Guardian Blaster appeared on his left hip and his helmet resembled Arceus. The light disappeared as he went to strike a pose.

"Max, Normal Warrior!"

Pressing the button, Tracey's bracelet began to glow lime-green. White silky string came up from the ground as he stretched his arms out. He was in a cocoon like structure. In a flash of lime-green light, he had metallic lime armor just like the other suits. His Guardian Blaster materialized on his left hip and his helmet materialized resembeling a Scyther. The cocoon disappeared.

"Tracey, Bug Warrior!"

"Pokémon Warriors!"

Scyther stood there amazed as Ardon turned to Mothras, "Mothras, get them!"

"I'll handle Mothras," said Tracey.

"Uh, with us," said Brock and Ash.

"We'll deal with Ardon," said Misty, turning to Max and Cilan.

Mothras yelled as he charged forward. Tracey sighed as he stretched out his hand. A lime aura surrounded his hand as a silver-lime like weapon appeared. It was a pistol with two stingers on either side.

"Silver Shooter!" shouted Tracey.

"You know nothing about bugs!" he screamed.

"Let's find out," said Tracey, turning to Ash and Brock.

Ash and Brock jumped over and headed toward Mothras. Mothras raised his wings, ready to cover himself. However, as Ash and Brock attacked from the front, Mothras blocked it. Tracey turned around as he pressed a button. The two stingers folded as a huge stinger popped out.

"Fury Cutter!"

SLASH! Mothras screamed as his back was covered. Mothras turned around as his wings popped out. Tracey grabbed him as Ash and Brock took out their weapons.

"Ember!"

"Rock Blast!"

Bombs of boulders and flames came out as Mothras was hit badly. Next, Tracey joined with the others.

"I will defend myself," he said, ready to protect himself.

"Spider Web!" yelled Tracey.

Two white webs came out. The wings were stuck together. Tracey turned to the others as the other trainers arrived.

"Sweet!" said Max, raising his daggers, "Let's do it."

Misty raised her bow, "I agree."

Ardon grumbled, "You guys are really pissing me off."

"We know," said Cilan, "Let's roast this mutation."

"Right," said Ash, "Let's do it."

Ash stretched out his Charcoal Saber. A red aura surrounded the saber. Misty stretched her Mystic Bow out as she pulled the arrow. A blue aura surrounded the weapon. Brock raised his Stone Axe as a golden aura surrounded the weapon. Max flipped his Razor Daggers and caught them as he went to use them as throwing knives. A white aura surrounded the daggers. Cilan and Tracey aimed their Silver Shooter and Miracle Combat Rifle. Green and lime auras surrounded them as Mothras tried to break free.

"Six-Way Element Strike!"

Webs, leaves, light, water, flames, and rocks erupted from their attacks. Mothras yelled as he exploded into a million pieces. Ardon turned around, "Damn you!"

He turned around, disappearing. The trainers sighed as their suits disappeared. Misty smiled as she punched Tracey in the arm, "About time."

Tracey smiled as he looked at them, "Thanks. But, now I'm exhausted."

As he walked over toward Ash to shake his hand, Tracey fell and landed on the ground, lying on the ground.

"Ah, he'll get used to it," said May, smiling.

Iris turned around, "I wonder if we will get our powers."

"If we get chosen," said May.

Iris nodded, "True."

Ash sighed, "Well, let's get going."

* * *

Outside, Butterfree was standing at the cliff's edge. Ash nodded as he knelt down on his knees, "Until we meet again, Butterfree."

"Free!" he said, jumping up as he flew away. Ash waved goodbye as Butterfree flapped his wings. Misty walked over toward him, "You wish he was still traveling with you?"

"Yeah," said Ash, sighing. He turned around, "Alright, guys. Let's get to Saffron City. I can't wait to have fun in Saffron."

"Right," said the other trainers.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Dregon turned around, "Really?"

Ardon looked at him, "I tried to get their bug powers sir. But, there's now a new warrior?"

"You mean to tell me there are six?" asked Dregon.

Silvy laughed. Dregon turned to Silvy as Shorty walked in the palace, "Well, it seems they are heading to Saffron City."

"Saffron?" asked Dregon, smiling, "Good. Anyway, do we still have our prisoner?"

"Yes," said Shorty, "Coming from the Sinnoh Region, this guy… he thinks he's hot stuff trying to break out."

"Ah," said Dregon, laughing, "Well, he will be our captive… while we activate our plan."

"Plan?" asked Silvy and Ardon.

"The plan to steal the energy of the Kanto Legendaries," said Dregon, smiling as he looked at the group.

The two looked at each other. Dregon grinned as he smiled.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Sabrina: Ash, Welcome…**

**Ash: Sabrina!**

**The trainers arrive in Saffron City, where they are welcomed by the Gym Leader Sabrina. After challenging Ash, they learn that half the city is in a trance as psychotic radio waves is causing people to use their Pokémon to destroy buildings. Can Ash and the warriors find the source of telekinesis? **

**Pokémon Warriors: Dregon's Revenge Chapter 16: Dregon Waves  
**

* * *

A/N: So, yeah… Butterfree made a cameo and Tracey became a new warrior… and who's the guy from Sinnoh? Well, take a guess who I may have decided to join them in a review…

I have also put in a new poll on my profile… who do you think you should be the next warrior? Iris and May are left out of the group and I'm sure you all know that they probably are involved. Alright, see ya next update!


End file.
